Shinobi Alliance Reacts to: The Sage of thrones
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: The Shinobi Aliance is summoned to inter dimmensioal inn that is neither here nor their, and are told by a strange Inn keeper of an immortal sage that would change the fates of his allies forever.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello readers I am your inn keeper SilverDragonInn7700 I am happy to say that I am starting my very first reaction story of the The Sage of Thrones made by VFSNAKE if you haven't read the original story then I highly sugest you do well I won't keep you here any longer so enjoy)**

 **Ch.1 Prologue:**

Tsunade sighed as she listened to her council, Shizune wouldn't let her drink any sake, so she already has a headache as she listened to her council bicker, it's been three years since the Fourth Shinobi War.

She smiled inwardly Naruto Uzumaki had accomplished, Jiraiya's dream peace to the Elemental Nations, and a few months after defeating Toneri on the moon. And was on a mission with his new girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga and heard from Ino that he, was planning to propose when he comes back.

"Shizune can you..." Before she could make her request, she was engulfed in light and vanished, infront of her council and student.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Screamed Shizune before, she too was taken by a flash of light.

Tsunade groggily woke up as she noticed she is laying on a floor, she checked her surroundings, and saw she was in an inn.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you okay?" Came the worried voice of Shizune and a worried oink from Tonton, as she helped her master to her feat as Tsunade leaned on her student "Yes Shizune i'm fine, now where are we?" she had asked before there was another flash of light,and out came her council.

Which insisted of the clan heads such as Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Choza Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, Shibi Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki.

"Hokage-sama do you know where we are?" Mebuki had asked as she was deadpanning at her, childish husband sitting at a stool trying to order a drink.

Before Tsunade could answer a great large flash appeared, and out came many many more people, such as the rest of the konoha 12 minus Naruto, the disbanded team taka, and their sensei's, a few of Naruto's favorite people Ayame, and Teuchi Ichiraku, and his favorite teacher Iruka Umino. And a few jounin like Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, and Yamato.

then she saw the other kage the Mizukage Mei Terumi, the Tsuchikage Onoki, the Kazekage and Naruto's best friend Gaara, and the Raikage A who was reprimanding his brother Killa Bee about rapping, while the the rapper was rapping to his student's about how comfy this inn is, while all the kage's body guards stood protecting their charges.

the last members of the group had Tsunade nearly breaking down, as she saw her grandfather and granduncle, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, who were talking with their fellow hokage Minato Namikaze Sarutobi Hiruzen while Jiraiya had a lump on his head from the fist of Kushina Uzumaki, and Neji who was being held by Hiashi, and Hanabi.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Tobirama asked with the permanent scowl on his face.

"I believe I can explain" all the ninjas in the room had gotten into battle stances, before a tall man with silver hair a stubble beard and silver eyes, who was behind a counter washing a tankard "what do you mean why are we inside an inn?" Said Sasuke as he was suspicious about the man infront of him.

"I'll anwser your question first one is that I am here to show you the future of a friend of yours, and two we are in an inn as you see but we are neither here nor their." They didn't believe him as he sighed "I do not expect you to trust me but I would like of you listen to me, I have been given a quite interesting book from a friend who I will not give information of but all will be explained if you read the book." The large man had snapped his fingers and each person in the room, had a book in their hands. "If you need me for questions i'll be behind the counter, oh and the names Silver." The large man had wen't back to what he was doing, as everyone had looked at each other until someone spoke up "I'll read first." They all looked back to see Kushina opening the book, as they all nodded and did the same.

What will this story hold for these people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-The Wolf meets the Sage**

 **Eddard Stark or Ned Stark as he was known by most men in the North stormed into his room within the confines of the large castle known as Winterfell. His emotions were one of anger, rage, pain, and despair all rolled up on one. The wolf's blood in him boiling to the point where he almost felt as if his body was changing into the very animal his house banner sported since the time of its founding. Why was he filled with such rage? Such fury? Such anger?**

"well he sure looks pissed." Kiba bluntly said before he was slapped upside the head by his mother.

"OW! What the hell mom!"

"Quite pup and listen." Tsume said but she too was confused why this Ned Stark did look pretty pissed but wouldn't say it, Not wanting to prove her son was right.

 **His brother, Brandon Stark, the eldest, and future Lord of the North was dead. Their own Father,**

 **the once current Lord of the North was dead too. Slain by the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen after going to King's Landing to make his plea to the Mad King to return his son's dead body to him. And if it could not get any worse then _that_ ,his dear sweet sister, Lyanna Stark, had been taken by the Mad King's son Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna was to be married to Ned's dear childhood friend and sworn brother Robert Baratheon of Hourse Baratheon.**

The Kages were enraged that a ruler would do that to their people and had voiced their thoughts.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing!" Mei had yelled as it had reminded her of Yagura when he ordered all blood line users to be killed on sight.

"The bastard reminds me of Madara." Tobirama said with a large scowl on his face as Hashirama had nodded in agreement with his brother, as he was just as sickened at someone who would burn his subjects alive.

"He reminds me of dad, but less crazy." A had said as him and Bee felt uncomfortable at the moment and the jinchuuriki didn't even rap, which was a shock to his students.

"Not even Iwa would ever stoop so low." Onoki said as his grand daughter Kurotsuchi just as shocked at what Aerys had done.

 _"It's almost like Wave with Gato, but more cruel."_ Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke thought as this had brought some deja vu to the two teammates and their sensei.

 **Even now, Robert was rallying his house, his two younger brothers, and anyone else who were against the Mad King's actions against Aerys II Targaryen in what would surely be a massive Civil War. Ned was planning to join Robert with all the armies of the North now under his command as the current Lord of the North and Winterfell after leaving within the hour. Adding the armies from House Tully from his recent marriage to Catelyn Tully, who was his eldest brother's betrothed before such a duty was past down to him upon the man's death. The woman herself was beautiful. Only a few maidens in all the realm who could be matched in that field and even then, the few that did were either the one Lannister girl Cersei, Elia Martell of Dorne, and of course Lyanna Stark herself.**

Silver had showed them a picture of the four women and the everyone had been shocked at how beautiful they were.

In the back Jiraiya was giggling perversely as he scribbled in his notebook _"Man those ladies are hot, that sage is lucky to be in that time I'd-"_ His thoughts were cut off before he was punched in the head by Kushina and Tsunade as they threw him around the room breaking multiple tables, chairs and stools before he was nothing more than a heap of flesh.

"As funny as seeing Jiraiya get his ass beat I would greatly appreciate it if you don't destroy my inn." ****Silver had said from behind the counter, before he snapped his fingers and new furniture replace the broken ones.

"Sorry Silver-sama." Kushina and Tsunade said as they bowed, before they glared at Jiraiya as he quickly hid behind Hiruzen as the old hokage rolled his eyes.

 **So angry at what had happened to his family, Ned ignored how his leg hit the desk in his room, and caused a secret compartment with a piece of parchment rolling onto the floor. Stopping in his fit of rage, Ned looked down at the parchment, and saw his brother's seal on it before reluctantly picking it up. He didn't even know that compartment in his desk existed and wondered what his brother had left behind for him prior to his death. Ned was actually afraid to open it due to the possibly personal nature of what was written on it. When was this written? Why was it written? And why was it hidden in the desk's secret compartment in the first place?**

 **Knowing the only way he would get answers to these growing questions, Ned reluctantly broke the seal on the parchment, slowly unrolled the paper, and began to read what were his eldest brother's final words to him.**

 **And in that moment, Ned Stark's life, and the way the Game of Thrones was played in the Seven Kingdoms would be changed drastically forever.**

The members of the Shinobi Alliance were now very curious of the letter Eddard had read and wondered if they will get to see the sage.

 **(Further North-Hidden Location East of Winterfell)**

 **Ned Stark rode with Ser Rodrik Cassel, one of the most trusted men in Winterfell, and a rare knight of the North. The two rode swiftly on horseback with a young recently named Maester Luwin, who they felt would possibly be of some aid to them at their intended destination.**

 **"Are you sure about this my Lord? I have no doubt your brother's handwriting was his own and was of sound mind when written. But surely he was mistaken. No one lives on this side of the North or this far into it," said Rodrik while Ned nodded since he read his brother's letter over and over again before showing it to the two men with him.**

 **"I'm certain of it Ser Rodrik. If my brother's words are indeed true, the help we need to fight House Targaryen and the Mad King is here," answered Ned before the three came to the location on the crude map left behind by the late Brandon Stark.**

 **A house. A strange looking house that not designed like the other homes in the North. It was wider in size, the roof slanted well past the inner wall of the home. underneath the extended roof was a wooden floor based walkway that went seemingly went around the entire building. The walls of the house were wooden with strange wooden doors with a white square parchments on them. To the right of the house was a simple garden and a few surprisingly lush trees on either side of the building.**

The ninja were entranced by the mystic beauty of the home that they just knew the immortal sage lived in before the peaceful thoughts were destroyed as Bee began to rap.

"This house is fly! This sage is a really cool guy! wwweeeeee!" Bee had horribly rapped as A had punched his brother into the ground as Bee's students look at their sensei in embarrassment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEE!" The raikage had yelled as his brother gave a thumbs up promising he'll be quite.

 **Add to the fact it was now snowing around here made it all the more breathtaking if not mystical in nature.**

 **"There is something off here my Lord. Its in the air," whispered Ser Rodrik while looking around for any hostile enemy his eyes currently could not see.**

 **"Aye, I feel it too Lord Stark . I don't know if its actually magic, but something is indeed in the air. Something strong. Something powerful," added Maester Luwin while feeling a tad nervous.**

 **"I trust Brandon's words Ser Rodrik. Maester Luwin. So long as we are respectful and polite, we will come to no harm here," said Ned before getting off his horse and slowly walked toward the strange house.**

 **Only for the strange door of the house to _slide_ open and a figure stepping out into the light for them to see.**

 **"Greetings and salutations Ned Stark. I've been expecting you," whispered the figure still in the shadows surrounding the inner workings of the house despite being out in the open in daylight with snow all around them.**

 _"Wait a minute."_ The ninja thought as they remembered that voice as Kushina began to read nervously as she hoped it wasn't who she thought its was.

And if it is she'll be asking her host some 'questions' that she'll want answered.

 **Add to the fact this shadowy figure had _three eyes_ with the third eye being dead center on his forehead was a bit...frightening to the three men of the North. In his right hand was a monk's staff, making a _clinking_ sound with the rings at the very top hitting each other when moving. The clothing was strange too. Some kind of coat reaching down past the man's knees at the back with _orange_ of all colors on it with red mixed into it. His clothing was black pants, black shirt, vest, and strange footwear with the feet plus stockings being worse exposed, yet he was able to walk easily enough in them. The man's face had long spiky blonde hair that was practically golden. The hair alone could almost have him be mistaken for a Lannister or someone the Lannister's would be envious if they saw such hair matching if not outdoing their own.**

 **The man's golden hair was almost as long as his coat in fact and while most of the hair was in fact blonde worthy of a Lannister, there were long red highlighted streaks within them too. You could almost say this man's heritage was a mix Lannister and Tully with the red hair mixed into the blonde. As for the man's face, it sported strange whisker mark like scars on either side of his face, which seemed to be a natural part, and thus could be considered birthmarks of some sort. As for the man's three eyes, two of the natural set were an intense blue that seemed to glow with power, and the third on the man's forehead was nearly lavender color that one would mistake for being blind.**

Kushina had charged at her host swinging at him as he easily dodged them all "WHY IS MY SOCHI THEIR WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kushina yelled before she grabbed a nearby stool and tried to smash it on Silver's head, before it was stopped by an unknown force.

"I have done nothing to your son lady Kushina and suggest you try not to use my furniture as a weapon." He grabbed his stool and set it back in it's assigned table as Minato had to hold his wife back from attacking their hosts who seems far more powerful than just a strange inn keeper, but that didn't stop the red head from trying to glare holes in the man's head.

"now if you'd please sit down and go back to reading I may be a patient man but you wouldn't like to see me when I'm agitated." He glared back at Kushina full force as she nearly freeze up in shock before she went back to reading fearing at angering the being that had brought them here, but that didn't mean she still wasn't gonna ask for answers.

 **"Be careful Lord Stark. He could be some kind of wizard taught ancient magic of old. Or maybe a demon of some sort," whispered Rodrik to Ned while the urge to unsheathe his sword came to the forefront of his mind.**

 **Only Ned's hand on his arm stopped him.**

 **"Perhaps he is one or the other. Maybe a combination of both. I do not know. What I do know Ser Rodrik, is he has clearly been prepared for our arrival. To draw swords now would be foolish. We came here to speak and be civil. I will speak to him alone. You and Maester Luwin will stay here with the horses," replied Ned with Rodrik and Luwin now looking fearful.**

 **"But my Lord, what if he puts some kind of spell on you? Turns you against us?" asked Rodrik since he was sure this man wielded some kind of magic to ensnare the mind and rob a person of their freewill.**

 **"Then I trust you to do your duty and end my life to prevent your Lord from living a life of being a puppet. At the same time, should the worst happen, Maester Luwin can make his escape back to Winterfell to inform my wife of what has befallen me," said Ned in a grim tone Rodrik looking at him before looking at the figure with a cautious expression on his face.**

"I beginning to like this Eddard Stark." Tobirama said as he let a _small_ smile to grace his face as he would have asked the same from Hashirama and his student Hiruzen too do the same.

"HAHAHA! It seems your beginning to become soft huh brother!? HAHAHA!" Hashirama laughed as his brother had lost his 'smile' and scowled at his man-child for a brother.

 **"Come on in Ned Stark. You'll freeze to death out here. Bring your men too. I won't have people freezing in silence outside my home," commanded the figure before reentering the shadows of the house.**

 **"My Lord?" asked Rodrik worriedly since he knew if they went into that house, there was a good chance they wouldn't be coming back out.**

 **"Have courage and faith Ser Rodrik. We must risk much to be rewarded. Even if the risk is an unknown," answered Ned while marching forward to the house.**

 **'It is usually the unknown risks that are the most dangerous and yet...they bring about the greatest of rewards if the venture proves fruitful. A rarity to be sure, but in these growing dark times, one must have a strong heart to face such things,' thought Luwin before he had dismounted from his horse and followed the two men heading to the open doors of the house.**

 **"Boots off when you enter. I won't have snow and mud staining my floor!" called out the figure deeper into the house.**

 **All three men of the North looked at each other, a look of confusion on their faces since most people didn't do that when visiting other houses. Footwear always stayed on, even when walking into the house not just because it kept the feet warm, it also allowed them to keep their feet clean on the stone sometimes hay covered floor they walked on. Still, this house was anything but normal. Same with the host within.**

 **"A strange man to be sure. Keep your wits about you my Lord," Rodrik reminded Ned, who nodded with a small form of hesitation.**

 **"Aye. Maester Luwin, stay behind us. Should we fall into a trap, it will be up to you to escape, and make for Winterfell," whispered Ned with Luwin reluctantly nodding.**

 **"I would prefer it would be you who escapes my Lord. Still, I will do what is commanded of me," replied Luwin with reluctance in his tone.**

 **The trio eventually entered the house, finding it strangely had a pleasant warm feel within it. As if they were in the South during a warm summer. The room they were in was a bit crowded for an entranceway, but saw where they could removed their boots, and walk on smooth hardwood floors. The further they walked, the friendlier the atmosphere was for them, and were surprised by how bright it was in the house with so few candles lit in key places of the building. Though they quickly deduced the reason behind this was due to the house being made up of wood and paper so the risk of a fire burning things up quickly was very high.**

 **"Come in and sit!" commanded the figure from the one room to their right with a similar door they saw at the front of the house slightly open.**

 **'I feel like some sort of adventurer in a distant and unknown land,' thought Ned before he put his hand on the door and slowly slid the door open while being careful not to damage it.**

 **The room itself was spacious. Strange yet intricate looking matting of sorts was on the ground instead of hardwood flooring. In the middle of the room was a strange low level table, but there were no chairs, and the host of the house was sitting down on the matting like it was natural. His face was one of slight amusement at seeing them unsure how to act in his house and were clearly afraid to do something he deemed to be insulting or disrespectful.**

They had to say this future Naruto has some good taste in home decor.

 _"Never thought it would be possible, well he is our number one knucklehead."_ The friends of Naruto had thought as they would never had thought that _Naruto_ of all people would have any tastes in such things.

 **It was just as Ned first thought when entering the strange house. They were adventurers in an unknown land.**

 **"Sit. Please," said the figure calmly and respectfully while motioning them to sit.**

 **"Not to speak out of turn good sir, but where are the chairs?" asked Rodrik in a cautious yet respectful tone.**

 **"There are no chairs here. Where I am from we do use them, but not in the living area of the home. Don't worry, the patting here is clean. I wouldn't be sitting on it myself if the floor was filthy," replied the figure before he again motioned them to sit.**

 **"When in one's home, do as they do, but still be respectful in your own way," whispered Maester Luwin with Ned and Rodrik nodding discreetly before they sat down close to the table.**

 **"When we first arrived, you originally said you were expecting me," said Ned since he wasn't sure how to start off the conversation.**

 **"Sooner or later. Your older brother left a letter in the event something happened to him, to your Father, or possibly both," answered the figure calmly before he took out his pipe, a match, and lit the pipe.**

 **"It was in a hidden compartment of my desk within my room," said Ned with the figure nodding.**

 **"Yes I know. I suggested to Brandon to put it there when you were out on a hunting trip or doing something that took you away from your room for a few hours. It was hidden to protect you and him from anyone else possibly knowing about me until the time was truly right. Considering how your knight here reacted to my appearance and the sudden need to draw his sword, you can understand why my existence is known to a handful of people," replied the figure with Rodrik stiffening at his words.**

 **'He actually heard that?' thought Rodrik while wondering if the man before them had in fact heard his words or maybe seen something to assume something was said in that manner.**

 **"Yes. Though to be fair good sir, your strange clothing, and the additional... _eye_ makes whoever sees you at first glance become quite...nervous," said Ned with respect while he looked at the figure's third eye for a second.**

The group had to agree and wondered what had happened to their blonde idiot and how he had gained all three great Dojutsu.

 **The figure laughed a little at that comment.**

 **"That is does. Which is one of the reasons why I keep to myself and far away from the rest of the world. Though if you are here, it means my warning to Brandon, and Rickard was ignored," replied the figure with sadness in his voice.**

 **"You knew my Father as well as my brother?" asked Ned in surprise.**

 **"I met your Father Rickard and his Father many years ago when he was still a small boy learning how to hunt for food in the forest. A good archer to be sure and an even better swordsman when he was old enough to wield Ice," said the figure while watching the three men look at him with total shock written on their faces.**

 **"But that would make you well over a century old! You don't even look a few years older then Lord Stark!" exclaimed Luwin suddenly at this knowledge of the man in front of them.**

 **"True. And thanks for saying that about me looking so young. I try to stay in shape," said the figure with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

 **"How old are you?" asked Rodrik suddenly before he was given a side glaring glance by Ned for speaking the question due to the rudeness behind it, even if the question was spoken involuntarily.**

 **"Let's just say I'm old enough to see the rise and fall of dragons, magic, and the White Walkers themselves," said the figure with Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin both feeling a sense of dread fill their hearts.**

 **"The White Walkers are real?" asked Luwin since he always felt such creatures were the stuff of fantasies told by parents to children in order to keep them from being too wild.**

The group looked at their host looking for answers to who these, White Walkers were "I'll tell you later." he had quickly said not wanting to explain the horrifying entity known as the White Walkers.

 **"Let's just say the White Walkers and I have a long painful history together," remarked the figure quietly and in a tone that told the three men not to pry into it.**

 **"Are you some kind of Deity? One of the old Gods? Or one of the Seven?" asked Rodrik with a sense of awe despite this man's words being slightly far fetched.**

 **"A God? No. I am a man. A mortal man, who fought, clawed, bled, and silently cried all his life to get where he is now with the power to do many things. Many terrible things in fact. The correct term for myself to identify what I am, would be to call me a Sage. But I choose not to do these things because the world is no longer able to tolerate someone like me. The High Septons representing the Seven would condemn me for being what I am and my abilities. The power I wield is dangerous and would only frighten you and them if seen for yourself. Regardless of what I am, Septons were never ones to embrace magic anymore then the Grand Maesters residing in the Citadel. So I stay out of there way and watch from afar as man changes with the times," replied the figure while Ned frowned.**

 **"Forgive me for saying this, but I don't know your name. My brother's letter to me never mentioned it and in my thirst for knowledge pertaining to the reason behind his letter, I never asked it," said Ned while the figure smiled.**

 **"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Where I am from, the last name comes first in terms of introductions. It might seem strange to you. I understand. But that's just how it was back when I was growing up," said Naruto with a grin while Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin mentally spoke the name in their minds to get a feel for it before they considering even speaking his name.**

 **It took about a minute before Ned truly adjusted to this information and decided to press forward to one of the reasons he was here.**

 **"Naruto of House Uzumaki, I came here not only for answers, but to ask for your help in combating the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen. He has been burning people alive, killing innocence, my Father and brother included. His own son Rhaegar Targaryen has also kidnapped my sister Lyanna and holds her hostage somewhere. According to Brandon's letter, you are a man of honor, and can be trusted to help in a cause if asked for your aid with the reasons behind it are worthy. Will you help me and those who are fighting in this war against the Mad King?" said Ned while Naruto was silent for a second before taking a drag from his pipe and letting the smoke leave through the side of his mouth while thinking the man's words over in his head.**

 **"I respect you Ned. I have only just met you, but even now I can tell you, and the other two men here with you are good honorable people. I can see it in your eyes as clearly as I can see the snow outside is pure white. Your house is well known since its founding for being honorable and keeping your word when given. Your brother and Father were the same way when it comes to their word and honor. I deeply respect that. When I give my word or promises, I keep them no matter what stands in my way. House Lannister may have the largest gold mines in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but the words of a Stark are worth their weight from those very mines. Plus, if the Mad King isn't stopped, he _will_ burn all of Westerous to the ground simply because Aerys knows he can should no one truly oppose him. Despite my personal misgivings on returning to the world once again, I will assist you, and your allies in this endeavor. If only to ensure the war ends faster with fewer lives lost," said Naruto with Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin looking happy with this good news.**

 **"Thank you Naruto. You won't regret this," said Ned with a smile that he hadn't been able to produce since his marriage to Catelyn.**

 **"I will hold you to that Lord Stark. I wield powers and abilities not seen for many years since the time of the White Walkers. The sight of my powers and skills may frighten and anger those around you. I'm sure even you realize humanity has always had a history of fearing and hating what they do not understand to the point of simply attacking what they fear and hate in the name of some misguided sense of justice," replied Naruto with Ned nodding in understanding.**

 **"I understand. Don't worry Naruto. You won't be disappointed in the army of the North or in Robert's own," said Ned while bowing his head slightly.**

 **'Its not you who will disappoint me Ned. Its those closest to you,' thought Naruto since he had been expecting Ned for a reason and not just because of the man's brother had left a hidden message for him tucked away in a damn compartment in a desk.**

 **The Byakugan had a hidden power. A power not even those born naturally with the eye from his time knew the truth. With a lot of chakra (even for him), superior control, and extreme focus added to the Byakugan, the eye in question had the power...to see into the future. Not every far into the future, but well enough into it to see certain events that will transpire if left to their own devices.**

Neji, Hisashi, and Hanabi were shocked and jealous, they were shocked that the Byakugan had that kind of ability. And jealous that only Naruto had such an ability that not even any of the Hyuuga gained.

"Now thats just not fair." Hanabi pouted cutely as a few of the ninja had to look away from her

 **And Naruto had seen many things happen when doing that. Bad and good. Sadly, he saw more bad then good these days. Sometimes being an Immortal Sage was less of a blessing and more of a curse.**

 **"You plan to leave soon for the war, correct? To meet up with Robert?" asked Naruto with Ned nodding.**

 **"Aye, I actually planned to actually leave much sooner, but the message Brandon left me to find you unknowingly delayed my plans," replied Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"Okay. You meet up with Robert and his army. I will get there in my own way. I have to get some of my own personal affairs in order," said Naruto while his eyes seemed to go off into the distance for a moment.**

 **"Thank you again Naruto. No doubt your assistance will several countless innocent lives in the years to come," said Ned before he, Rodrik, and Luwin slowly getting to their feet albeit in a slightly clumsy manner.**

 **They could have been worse and tripped over each. Fortunately, they young, and were made of sterner stuff.**

 **After the trio got their boots on, they quickly left Naruto's house, got on their horses, and headed back to Winterfell to move out with the rest of the army. Well, Ned and Rodrik would be moving with the army. Maester Luwin would stay in Riverrun in order to look after Ned's wife Catelyn Stark since there was a good chance she was pregnant already with Ned's child. Though upon his or her birth, the child along with Catelyn would be moved to Winterfell to further protect them both from harm should the Mad King go after them both.**

 **All the while, Naruto sat there smoking from his pipe, deep in thought for a long moment before he stood up, and walked into a nearby room. Inside this very room stood the many different items and weapons of his old life before now. Each one an adventure and a half for him and those who lived to see the next could be spoken. The barbs of today could no doubt sing tales of his deeds and actions along with those who fought beside him during those conflicts and wars of old.**

 **So many wars. So much conflict. So much death.**

 **"I will help this world. I will come out of the shadows and help this world one more time to see if humanity is worthy of my help. Let us see what will happen when the Nidaime Sage of Sixth Paths enters into this game of thrones," whispered Naruto before he took the once broken and now repaired three eyed mask Obito once used during the Fourth Shinobi War off the wall.**

Kakashi was shocked, how did Naruto get Obito's mask when he gets out of here he's gonna have to ask his student if he has it.

 **No point in letting anyone truly know who he was for the moment.**

Kushina closed the book as the members of the Shinobi Alliance looked at their host for answers as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I see I have some explaining to do huh?" few had face faulted at his dumb question but listened anyway to what he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello my reader's I am happy about your comments on me to continue and will keep doing that but for the comments on how I should make the characters of GoT react to this would be difficult as I had just finished the first book and barely get any time to watch the the show and barely know anything about the characters and going on knowledge on what I find on WIKI so sorry and don't flame me.**

 **T** **he GoT history I dont feel like explaining it all so just WIKI Valyria, House Targaryen, Stark, Lannister, Greyjoy, Baratheon, Martell, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn, and the White Walkers.**

 **and remember I am completely new to this site and I am willing to hear any tips on improving my later stories)**

* * *

 **Ch.2 Truth and Secrets**

After Silver had told them the history of Westeros, and bits of Essos they were shocked to say the least with how sheppards had become a great powerful empire, and the many houses of Westeros.

Sakura had decided to take Kushina's place as the red headed mother composed herself.

 **It had been years since Robert's Rebellion came to an end. Aerys II Targaryen was dead. Slain by his own Kingsguard Ser Jamie Lannister of House Lannister. His son Rheagar Targaryen was also dead. Slain at the Trident by Robert himself with his war hammer to the man's skull. Soon after, Robert proclaimed himself King of Westeros, and the Seven Kingdoms. All with the backing of House Stark, Tully, Arryn of the Vale, and of course House Lannister _after_ the battle at the Trident was won to enforce his position.**

 **Still, not _all_ were happy with this new King sitting on the Iron Throne.**

 **Namely the Iron Islands led by Balon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy nine years following Robert sitting on the throne.**

 **Many claim it was the vast numbers that brought the Greyjoy's down. One house VS the entire might of the Iron Throne. But that wasn't the case. It wasn't just one house VS the Iron Throne.**

 **It was one house VS the might of the Iron Throne _and_ one infamous "Demon Sage", who was crucial during Robert's Rebellion. When Robert had summoned the might of his throne into war to combat the Greyjoys, Ned had sought out Naruto to ask him one more time to help put down this unprovoked attack on the Seven Kingdoms. Of course this time around, Ned wasn't as welcome in Naruto's house like the first time, and for good reason.**

 **Naruto had fought for Robert during Robert's Rebellion, getting some odd looks from the future King, and the armies in question when they saw him dressed like Obito had been when facing the Shinobi Alliance during the Fourth Shinobi War. Many snickered while others openly called him a freak of nature (due to his third eye) that should be put down in the name of the Seven. When Robert saw him, he was inclined to agree with his men at first despite Ned vouching for him and asking the man to give Naruto a chance to prove himself.**

All of Naruto's friends growled at the way they talked about their friend as some kinda of monster.

Before Kiba spoke "what right do they have to talk about our blonde baka like that!?" he had yelled as his mother put a hand on his shoulder "calm down Kiba let Sakura-san read."

Hr haf sat down "Sorry, Sakura." he mumbled as the pinkette nodded and went back to the story.

 **So Naruto being Naruto decided to make a wager with Robert. A wager surrounding his life. Naruto wagered he could kill well over 2000 men with a single swing of his gunbai. Or rather, kill 2000 men with a single swing of _Uchiha Madara's_ gunbai, which he had taken following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. If he failed to do that for Robert, the future King of the Seven Kingdoms could take his head, and that would be the end of it. Robert had looked at him like someone had just told him the Mad King was sane before glancing at Ned, who nodded at him to accept, and did so in front of the other soldiers of the army around him.**

Tsunade and Jiraiya chuckled, if their was one thing about Naruto his luck could give the devil a run for his money.

"That gaki is gonna it them alive, right hime?" Tsunade nodded to her perverted teammate "Yeah if what I remember from the war, these guys are screwed, Hahahhahaha!"

 **Though none of them too him seriously. And why should they? He was a strange, mask wearing individual, with _three eyes_ , none of which were now identical to those that could actually see them, and live to tell the tale. One eye was red, the other purple, the third one a light lavender that could be mistaken for a failed eye that could no longer see anything.**

 **But the joke was on them when Naruto walked forward, alone toward the army across the way, laughing at him for thinking he could fight them all alone. Even Robert's own army was doing the same while thinking the masked Sage was mad and simply wanted to die.**

 **He shut them all up with a single swing of his gunbai and the enemy army of 12,000 men had been reduced to 8,000 with the 4,000 he killed becoming bloody chunks in the wind.**

Everyone was shocked not even Minato, killed that many during the war.

 **After that, no one laughed at him. Quite the opposite. But that wasn't why Naruto was not welcoming Ned so much when entering his house to speak to him.**

 **The reason? Elia Martell of House Dorne. Wife of Rheagar Targaryen and Mother to their children. Innocent children at that.**

 **Elia Martell of House Dorne and her children of Targaryen blood were the main reason for this friction between himself and Robert. Naruto had warned Ned that Robert was not of sound mind when on the march to take King's Landing, nor should they trust Tywin Lannister when the man had sent a raven to Robert with a coded message stating how he would help him take the throne from the Mad King. After the victory at the Trident with Rheagar dead, Naruto knew that Tywin knew where the winds of victory were blowing, and didn't want to be caught in the fallout when the Mad King eventually died. So the lion made a power play of his own when Robert marched his army to King's Landing and Jamie had killed the Mad King himself with a sword to his back.**

A few of the shinobi frowned at hearing Jaime's name they had heard of his, oath to the Mad King and many were disappointed in him.

"I may respect Jaime for doing what he felt was right but that does not excuse him for breaking his oath." Silver had said as many of the older members agreed.

"Yes just like ANBU they are meant to always protect the hokage." Hiruzen said as his fellow kage agreed, Jaime may have saved thousands but he should have been punished for killing his king but instead got a slap on the wrist and got scot free.

 **To ensure no one of Targaryen blood lived to sit on the throne in the future or challenge Robert, Tywin ordered Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane and Amory Lorch to kill Elia Martell along with her children. When the sacking of King's Landing occurred through Twyin's brilliant act of coming under the understanding by the King to help defend the city and the King himself from Robert's approaching forces, the two monsters in armor made their move. Killing the Kingsguard of the Red Keep in a brutal fashion befitting their reputations and moved to end the life of the Queen and her children per their Lord's orders.**

 **Fortunately, Naruto put a stop to that before the two could carry out their mission. Not that anyone, but Naruto himself knew that part. Just as the two monsters smashed down the door to Elia's room, Naruto himself quickly appeared via Kamui, and put the two in a Genjutsu which immobilized them for a time of a mere 30 minutes. It was still plenty of time for what Naruto needed to do, which involved getting Elia (after explaining some things to the woman), and her children out of King's Landing the same way he came into the Red Keep.**

Many of Naruto's friend's smiled happy that their friend had saved the innocent mother and her children.

"It's good to see that Naruto still has his sense of heroism." Sakura said as Sasuke gave a rare faint smile to his blonde friend.

"Yes it's nice to see a bit of our dobe is still their." Sakura blushed when she felt Sasuke hold her hand as they smiled at each other.

until...

"They make a great couple don't they dear." Kizashi Sakura's father got in between the now blushing teammates before he was pulled back from the ear by his agitated wife.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kizashi yelled as Mebuki held her husbands ear with a power grip.

"Sorry sweetie, please continue." Mebuki smiled at her daughter as she dragged her husband to their seats.

 **After that, Naruto proceeded to use the Corpse Clone Jutsu, and used several bodies he had acquired in the form of dead men he had killed. A quick appliance of Fuinjutsu to put up a Genjutsu on all three of the bodies to make them appear as if they were Elia and her children to anyone else seeing them. When Gregor and Armory Lorch were free from the Genjutsu, they were standing over a blood soaked rug covering the bodies while under the impression they had done the deed their sick minds had easily created through the illusion Naruto put them under.**

 **When the two men went into the throne room, they saw Robert sitting on the throne, Ned standing beside him on one side, and Twin Lannister on the other a few steps down. Not far away from them was Jamie Lannister, stained in blood of the Mad King, and the Mad King himself dead on the floor with his mad look still on his face. As they approached the Iron Throne, Tywin was smug over what he had done, and knew his reward for this was whatever he wanted it to be once asked. Ned glared at Jamie from time to time over the breaking of his oath to serve the King faithfully despite the King in question not being of sound mind.**

 **The friction between the Starks and the Lannisters got worse though when Tywin's two mad dogs came in with the "bodies" of Elia Martell and her children. The long trail of blood leaving the rug while dragging it effortlessly across the floor to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne only made it worse. Gregor proceeded to open the rug himself to show Robert the three bodies and was praised by Tywin for a job well done while the new King merely looked at the bodies for a few seconds before nodding his head once in acknowledgement of the deed done. Ned however, wanted to reach for his sword, and kill the two men right there on the spot for this act of barbarism these two had done. Anyone with eyes capable of seeing could tell these "deaths" were not clean in the slightest and Ned knew there had been suffering behind each one. But Robert wouldn't allow it. As far as the new King of the Seven Kingdoms was concerned, the only good Targaryen was a dead one, and any who gave birth to them. So long as he didn't know how they died, only that they did die was enough for Robert.**

The group looked at Robert in disappointment. "That guy is gonna run that kingdom in the ground" Suigetsu said as Karin didn't hit him this time as she wouldn't say it but Suigetsu was right.

 **But not for Ned. The two had argued about it for weeks following Robert becoming King and how Jamie, Gregor, and Lorch should be sent to the Wall for their crimes if not put to the sword. But for all their strength in terms of the bond of friendship, Robert would not agree to any of it. Not when Tywin now held so much influence over him and the Iron Throne. Finally, Ned had enough of Robert's stubbornness, and left King's Landing with his own army back to the North following the grand wedding between Robert and his new wife Cersei Lannister. When Ned was leaving with his army back home, Naruto had kept himself hidden from everyone until now, and spoke to the Lord of the North about the questionable actions of his most trusted friend, now King of the Seven Kingdoms after the sacking of King's Landing.**

 **Ned had tried to justify Robert's refusals to punish the three so called knights, but the excuses themselves were weak even when explained to Naruto, and the Sage shook his head at Ned's own stubbornness. But at least Ned knew what Tywin's mad dogs did was wrong and should be punished for it. Sadly, the Ned did not have the strength of Will to act on it so long as Robert sat on the throne, and swore fealty to the man sitting on it.**

Many shinobi were disappointed that Ned decided to do nothing. "He may be a man of honor but Ned seems to be to trusting of Robert."

"Yeah and it seems he doesn't have a backbone when it comes to his honor." Hiruzen had said as he used to be like that with his old teammate believing their was still some good in Danzo, he was wrong.

 **Naruto of course told Ned that a true test of a man is to give him power and see what he does with it. Only time would tell what Robert would do on the seat of power and who around him would seek to manipulate the man with it. Fortunately, Jon Arryn of the Vale was named Hand of the King ,and helped raise both Robert and Ned properly growing up. At the very least, Robert's rule was off to good start on some level with Jon Arryn being in the second highest position below royal authority.**

"Those are some wise words for Naruto to say." Hiruzen smiled seeing how much his grandson figure had matured.

 **But that wasn't why Naruto was having problems with Ned when they met a second, and third time to ask for the man's aid. One was to help deal with the Greyjoy Rebellion and the second was to help Ned's _supposed_ bastard son Jon Snow survive the Pox. Naruto had no problems saving Jon, but the Greyjoy Rebellion was going to be a one sided fight, and he knew that Ned knew it too.**

 **Still, Ned had persisted with him regarding House Greyjoy, who at first went unopposed by the Seven Kingdoms since no one knew it was coming until it was too late. Many had suffered when the Greyjoys attacked, raiding, pillaging, raping, kidnapping, and torching everything in sight. Eventually, Ned wore Naruto down and he agreed to help end the war quickly, but the Sage told him not to call upon him for anything after the Greyjoys were put down.**

Every growled remembering of what Silver had told them of the Greyjoys, "We Do Not Sow!" which really meant that they stole from the hard labor of others.

"Reminds me of the Uchiha and stealing Jutsu for themselves." Tobirama said which had gained a frown fro his brother and a growl and glare from Sasuke which didn't really faze him.

"Not all of them are like that brother they can still change, I know it" Hashirama said trying to get his brother to see things his way but knew he wasn't listening.

"I'll pity them when their gone." Tobirama growled out as Sasuke had to keep himself from tackling the Nidaime and beating the shit out of him.

 **By the time Robert got a fleet ready to sail for the Iron Islands to end the rebellion against him, Naruto was already half way there, walking on water, cutting a bloody path through the Greyjoy fleet with just Kubikiribocho. It was at that point in time the "Demon Sage", as he had been called by the many barbs following Robert's Rebellion spoke in songs had soon given him the title "The Demon Sage who made the Drowning God Bleed" given just how many men died single handedly by Naruto's hands. When Robert, Ned, Stannis, and their armies/fleet made it to the Iron Islands and the Pyke itself where Balon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy lived, Naruto had done a great deal of damage to the man's home. Well over half the army representing the Iron Islanders had fallen by his skills alone. Balon's own first and second born sons being chief among them with Naruto's sword slicing them in half.**

 **In fact, only Balon's third son Theon, and only daughter Yara Greyjoy were the last two remaining children left the man had that were still alive. To make it even worse for Balon on a personal level, Theon was being taken as Ned's ward back to Winterfell to keep the Greyjoys from making another attempt, and for Ned see that at least one of the Greyjoys didn't act like the rest in regards to their house motto of "We do not sow!" when the boy was old enough to become his own man.**

Many had smiled at Ned, they just hope he was right.

 **And now here Ned was again. A fourth time.**

 **"Damn it Ned! I know you're there! Don't knock. Just come in, take off your boots, and meet me in the living area!" exclaimed Naruto to Ned, who was about to knock on the door of the Sage's house.**

Many had laughed and wondered, how agitated Naruto was right now?

 **'I will never understand how he knows I'm here,' thought Ned, as he was stupefied all the other times Naruto knew of his arrival, and figured it was one of the man's abilities yet to be disclosed.**

 **Still, Ned did as he was told by Naruto, and eventually made his way to the living area of the house where Naruto was found to be sitting on the long far side of the table waiting for his guest. Though like before when Ned came to ask for his assistance regarding the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Sage in front of him was not happy, and it showed in his eyes. All three of his eyes no less. Ned still didn't know how Naruto's two blue eyes could change into one red and the other purple with strange designs in each one. Part of him didn't want to know and felt it was best not knowing.**

 **"Sit down Ned and tell me your worries or problems," grumbled Naruto while looking at some kind of game board with pieces already on it.**

Shikamaru gave a small fond smile and remembered the time he had tried to teach Naruto how to play shogi lets just say, it didn't go so well.

And that was the last time they ever played shogi together.

 **From what Ned could surmise, the game had been played for awhile by Naruto along with someone else, though who that someone was, the Lord of the North had no clue. Again, he didn't want to know, and decided not to ask despite Naruto looking so focused on the board game himself.**

 **"I need your help Naruto. I am in need your advise. Your very council on something of great importance," said Ned with worry and concern in his voice and eyes.**

 **"The last time you spoke this way, it was to ask for my help to save Jon from the Pox he got somehow when he was a mere boy," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding since he had remembered that fateful day.**

 **It was the day he revealed the truth to his wife about Jon not being his bastard son, but his late sister's son.**

"Wait if he isn't Jon's old man, then who is it?" Kiba had asked which was also the thought of a few, but the Nara father and son had an idea.

 _"I believe I have an idea on who."_ Were the thoughts of the Nara father and son as they kept reading to support their thoughts.

 **(Flashback-Winterfell-Many Years Ago)**

 **Catelyn Tully Stark, sometimes called Cat for short, sat in a chair right beside the bed of Jon Snow. Bastard child of her husband Ned Stark. She had been beside herself when the boy had gotten sick. Her prayer to the Old Gods and even the Seven to have the boy not of her blood, but of her husband's through infidelity to perish from this world had hit her hard with guilt. She had wanted an innocent child to die because he was the progeny of her husband and a woman whose memory Catelyn herself despised for seducing the man she married into breaking his oath to be faithful. But she had no idea her prayers would be answered in such a way, whether by the Old Gods, or the Seven with their own rules in regards to such sin against the oath of marriage. To have an innocent child die simply because of her own spite was not something befitting of a Stark or a Tully, and Catelyn was both in that regard.**

A few kunoichi frowned, they wouldn't say that they wouldn't have been angry at their husband had a child with another woman but, they wouldn't go as far to pray for a child's death.

 **So she had prayed again. Prayed to them all again. The Old Gods. The Seven. She was had been praying for the Pox to go away. To cure the boy of the disease and let him live.**

 **No sooner had she made the prayer and the promises attached to it, did Naruto arrive with Ned via Kamui. The man looked ready to throw up, but the sheer willpower, and control helped keep him from releasing the contents of his stomach.**

 **"Ned? What are you doing here? And with him no less?!" questioned Catelyn at seeing her husband appear practically out of thin air with Naruto, who was wearing his mask once more.**

 **Only Ned, Rodrik, and Luwin were worthy of seeing his face at this point in time since they understood his need for privacy.**

 **"He came to help Jon. I asked him to help cure him of the Pox," answered Ned after he had the strength to speak again while Naruto walked around the bed to the other side to take a good look at Jon.**

 **"It seems I don't have to do anything. The Pox is already receding inside of him," said Naruto after putting a now glowing green hand on the boy's forehead to scan the boy's illness to see how it was progressing.**

 **"It is?" asked Ned in shock while Catelyn looked happy about it despite said happiness beginning to wane every few seconds.**

 **"Yes. Recently too. Though the reason behind it is strange," commented Naruto with a frown behind his mask.**

 **"Strange? In what way?" asked Ned with a hint of concern in his voice.**

 **"The disease was not defeated by Jon's own body fighting it. He had help. Something or someone cured Jon of his disease," continued Naruto with his scan of the boy showing the Pox was now on the retreat and Jon would be awake sometime tomorrow.**

 **"Thank the Gods," whispered Ned while Catelyn nodded in agreement.**

 **But Naruto wasn't convinced it was something to be joyous about. Not yet. This wasn't some cure made my a Maester or Grand Maester. No. This was divine intervention. And the only way divine intervention could happen is if someone prayed hard enough and had put themselves in a binding contract.**

 **And the only one in the room when Ned and Naruto arrived was...Catelyn Stark.**

 **"What did you do?" asked Naruto curiously when he turned to look at Cat and saw the woman stiffen at his words.**

 **"Naruto?" questioned Ned when he saw how the Sage look at his wife with those three piercing eyes.**

The Konoha teams shuddered they wouldn't say that their blonde friend was scary. But they would admit that this Naruto was a bit, unsettling.

 **"I don't know what you mean Great Sage," replied Catelyn respectfully, but couldn't keep her eyes on him when she answered.**

 **"Don't lie to me Catelyn Tully Stark. Now is not the time to lie and keep secrets from me when it comes to this matter," replied Naruto firmly with Ned frowning further.**

 **"I would appreciate it you didn't question my wife's honor about this Naruto. You are a Sage of ancient lost forgotten arts, but I will not tolerate your words aimed at my wife," said Ned fiercely toward the man.**

 **"And I would appreciate it if your wife were being honest with me and with you about the boy being cured. What did you promise the Old Gods and the Seven?" Naruto shot back while still keeping his eyes on Catelyn.**

 **"I don't know what you mean," replied Catelyn again while Naruto's three eyes narrowed.**

 **"You prayed for Jon to be cured of the Pox before we arrived. The Gods of either the Old or the Seven answered your call. You put yourself in a binding contract with them. You made a few promises to them. Important promises. Promises that if not kept by you, will have severe and dire consequences for yourself, your husband, for House Stark, and even House Tully. So _what_ did you promise them Catelyn?" questioned Naruto with Catelyn going pale at being discovered and it was seen by Ned when he looked at her.**

 **"Is it true? You promised the Gods something in return for Jon's health returning?" asked Ned with Catelyn reluctantly nodding.**

 **"I did. When you went off to find some means to cure Jon, no doubt seeking _him_ to aid you, I prayed to the Old Gods, and to the Seven for mercy. To save Jon from the Pox," answered Catelyn while Naruto leaned down and began to actually sniff the boy like an animal searching for some kind of scent.**

 **"And they answered? I almost can't believe it! This is great news indeed!" exclaimed Ned happily since it showed Catelyn was warming up to Jon despite how things had started out between the two.**

The shinobi frowned they knew their was more to this than just a simple prayer.

 **"No its not Ned," replied Naruto for Catelyn despite the good news the Lord of the North just received about Jon.**

 **"What do you mean? Jon is cured by the Gods themselves," countered Ned while Naruto shook his head.**

 **"You forget, Catelyn made a promise to them. Or rather _promises_. Plural. As is more then one promise. You should be asking yourself just _what_ are those specific promises she had made to them? And if it is within your power to see them fulfilled," said Naruto with Ned now looking at Catelyn, who looked away from them both.**

 **"What did you promise them? Catelyn! What did you promise them for Jon's life being saved by the Pox?" asked Ned when Catelyn was hesitant to answer.**

 **"I promised I would push for you to legitimize Jon to become a Stark and that I...I would raise Jon as if he was my own son. My own child," answered Catelyn at last while Ned looked at her in shock before hugging her.**

 **"I had no idea. I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to burden you so much," whispered Ned while he held her close to him.**

 **Only for Naruto to laugh and shake his head at them.**

 **"You shouldn't embrace her so suddenly Ned. Not after what I just found," replied Naruto while he was done examining a still sleeping Jon.**

 **"Why? Catelyn will keep her promise and I will help her in anyway I can," said Ned, as he still held his wife close, and scowled slightly at the Sage.**

 **"I don't know about that first part, but what I do know is Jon got sick because the boy was given the Pox by the same Gods that cured him. And the only reason they would do that is if someone prayed to them to kill him," replied Naruto while giving Ned a pointed look before they went to Catelyn.**

 **"No. No I won't believe it!" stated Ned with Naruto shaking his head.**

 **"Believe what you will Ned Stark. But I know what I sense and smell on Jon. The same Gods that cured him of the Pox, gave him the Pox, and they only cured him because they were moved by Catelyn's words in the agreement she made to them. She bound herself, you, your children, and basically your two houses into this agreement of promises made. Promises I suspect she would not have kept and would never told you about in the first place," remarked Naruto while Ned looked at Catelyn and could tell from the way his wife could look back into his eyes that the Sage spoke the truth.**

They were a bit disappointed with Cat "you cant blame her though, I'm pretty sure a few of you girls wouldn't have taken it well if your husband came back with a baby that wasn't your's." commented Silver as the kunoichis looked away they wouldn't argue becaue he was right.

 **"Catelyn...why? Why would you wish...why would you _pray_ for Jon to die? To be given the Pox? He is as innocent child!" questioned Ned while Catelyn began to cry and had a fierce look in her eyes.**

 **"Because I hated what he represented Ned. You rode off to war to fight the Mad King. I accepted it. Given what happened with your family. Men go off to war. Fight each other. Kill each other. When you came back, I was so happy to see you had retuned alive, and still whole despite knowing a piece of you that I couldn't see was lost in the process. But when you also brought back Jon and called him your bastard, I couldn't stand for it. I did not want to stand for it. You made an oath to me when we married Ned Stark. A sacred oath to be faithful to me and to never lay with another woman so long as I was alive. The boy was living breathing proof of you having broken your sacred oath to me. Everyday I watched Jon grow and the constant reminder of your infidelity. So yes, I prayed for Jon to die. To be struck down in some manner and let his continued existence that was your very shame haunt me no longer," confessed Catelyn, as she felt the need to hold back no longer possible, and just air out what her heart screamed to be said.**

 **"But that changed when he got the Pox," surmised Ned with Catelyn nodding.**

 **"I hated Jon. Or rather, I hated the woman who brought him into the world. I hated the fact you laid with a woman who wasn't me and gave birth to this child of your blood, but not my own. I wanted Jon to die, but not by means of the Pox. A riding accident. Falling down the stairs. A lose rock from the tower striking him on the head. A quick death is what I wanted Ned. Not the Pox. Not something that would cause an innocent child, even a bastard such as yours to suffer. When I realized what I had done to put Jon through this suffering, the guilt I felt over it shamed me greatly. I am a Tully by blood. You know our house motto is 'Family, Duty, Honor.' Deep down, I knew what I had done to Jon, and his possible death went against all those things my House stands for. So I prayed. I prayed that the Pox would be removed and I would be given a chance to remove such dishonor from myself and my House. But even though Jon has been cured of the Pox by the Gods, whether by the Old, or by the Seven themselves, part of me does not want to honor my promise to them," answered Catelyn while Ned looked at her in shock and Naruto sighed.**

 **"You have to honor it Catelyn. You _must_! If you don't, both of our houses will suffer for it. _Our children_ will suffer!" exclaimed Ned while Catelyn nodded, but it was clear she was still angry with him.**

 **"It would not be this way had you kept your vows Ned Stark and not sired a bastard with some woman I will never know. For years, I have lived with the fact there was a woman with no face to her name that I can openly hate and the closest person I am capable of hating for your crime is in this bed recovering from the disease my anger and prayers put into him," said Catelyn with Ned looking away in shame since he knew this was partially his fault.**

 **Again, Naruto laughed at them both.**

 **"Damn it Ned, when you fuck up something big, you fuck up something big," remarked Naruto while moving away from Jon and sitting in another chair near the door.**

Kushina and Minato frowned at their son's rude comment.

"OOooh! when we see him again I'm gonna teach him some manners!" Kushina yelled as her hair began to turn into 9 tails as Minato hid behind his sensei.

 _"Good luck Naruto I guess I'll see you in heaven sooner than I thought"_ Minato thought as he could only wish his son the best of luck. Somewhere in Nami no Kuni our blonde hero sneezed as his girlfriend handed him a tissue as they chatted with Tazuna's family

 **"What do you mean?" asked Ned with Naruto giving him a pointed "you damn well know what I mean" look that told the Lord of the North he knew the truth about Jon.**

 **"What do you think I mean Ned? Honestly, I know you made a promise to your sister, but I think in this case, you can let Catelyn in on the secret," replied Naruto with Ned glaring at him and Catelyn looking at the two in confusion.**

 **"What promise? Ned, what is he talking about? What secret have you been keeping from me about your sister Lyanna?" asked Catelyn while Ned was hesitant to answer.**

 **"It is not something I wish to tell. Its not that I don't want to tell you Cat, but I fear the eyes, and ears of the walls around us in Winterfell will be listening when I do not want them to listen," replied Ned while Catelyn was confused.**

 **"If you are worried about someone overhearing what they shouldn't...," said Naruto lazily before smashing his monk staff on the ground and the room was soon covered in lines upon lines of Fuinjutsu.**

Kushina smiled proudly happy that her son had learned their clan's well known art. _"I just wish I was their to teach him."_ She sadly thought as her hand was taken by Minato as he was having the same thoughts.

 **"Ned?" asked Catelyn worriedly while seeing the line of Fuinjutsu on the walls and was a bit frightened by it.**

 **"Relax Catelyn. Naruto is just ensuring no one overhears us in this room. Right?" said Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"That's correct. No one outside of this room will have the ability to see or hear anything that goes on in here. So go on Ned. Tell her what you couldn't after coming back from the war against the Mad King about Jon," said Naruto with Ned taking in and letting out a long breath before he readied himself to reveal his secret.**

 **"Jon is not my bastard. He's not my son," said Ned while he looked Catelyn in the eyes with his wife looking at him in shock.**

 **"If he's not your son or bastard...then who...who is his Mother? Who is the Father?" asked Catelyn while Ned looked at Naruto, who nodded to him to continue.**

 **"He's Lyanna's child. Jon is not a Snow. He has the blood of a Stark and Targaryen in his veins," replied Ned with Catelyn gasping in shock.**

"As I thought right dad" Shikaku nodded at his son's compliment now the only answer they need is, why?

 **"Lyanna's child? And of Targaryen blood too? But that would mean Rheagar...he violated her!" said Cat in shock with Ned shaking his head while Naruto rolled his eyes.**

 **"No. She was not raped. She wasn't even kidnapped by Rheagar like I first thought. My sister went with him willingly. You remember the tournament from which he won and proclaimed Lyanna the Queen of Beauty in front of everyone there? Even in front of Elia Martell herself? Everyone was shocked by what he had done, but despite that, my sister actually accepted it, and was not appalled by his actions as I thought she would be upon being given the title given it was from a married man. In truth, Lyanna had fallen in love with Rheagar, and went with him in secret to Dorne at the Tower of Joy where they had eloped. The rules of marriage in Dorne are much more... _open_ there and thus allowed the marriage to be legal despite the secrecy," said Ned while Catelyn looked at him shock.**

They were shocked but that would mean, Lyanna never loved Robert!

"But why, why would she love Rhaegar I thought her and Robert were supposed to be married." Ino had said as Silver knew why but decided to give his guest's a small hint.

"Love can make a person do riskful things."

 **"How do you know all of this?" asked Catelyn with Ned closing his eyes for a second and recalling the memory.**

 **"Because Lyanna told me this...right before her death. After bringing Jon into the world, Lyanna died shortly after from too much blood loss. I promised her I would protect Jon from his future enemies. I swore it on my honor as a Stark and so I hid Jon's true identity from everyone else. Even the name of the woman I supposedly laid with is false. Wylla was the closest name I could think of at the time to keep both Robert or Tywin Lannister from knowing the truth when they saw him for the first time when I told them he was my bastard," replied Ned with Catelyn looking at her husband with a frown at the last part.**

 **"Tywin Lannister I can understand given his betrayal to the Mad King, but...Robert? Why would you wish to protect Jon from Robert? Jon is Lyanna's _son_!" stated Catelyn since he knew how much the man loved Ned's sister.**

 **She was the reason Robert went to war in the first place.**

That would be true but that would mean Robert fought a war for a woman that never loved him.

"Makes you pity him, huh?" Silver had said as many had agreed.

"Yeah the reason he ever started a war would never return the love he wanted." Minato had said, then a dark thought had haunted him.

 _"What if Kushina never said yes, what if she never loved me back."_ Minato had thought before he was snapped out of it as Kushina kissed him and hugged him close.

"Minato I will always love you never forget that." He smiled as he held his wife close and gave Sakura a nod to continue.

 **"Because Robert's hatred for House Targaryen in general is sadly far greater then his own love for Lyanna Stark," said Ned before he told her about Robert approving what Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch did to Elia Martell _after_ they killed her children.**

 **"And add in Jon is Rheagar Tagaryen's child from his time with Lyanna in Dorne would make Robert see red and smash their child to pieces with his war hammer," added Naruto since he knew it was true.**

 **"But Jon is _Lyanna's_ _child_!" protested Catelyn while Ned shook his head.**

 **"And _Rheagar_ is Jon's _Father_. Lyanna loved Rheagar. Not Robert. If Robert ever found out the truth, he would have realized his reasons for war were based on a lie. A love that would not be returned by her in the slightest. He would have killed Jon in a heartbeat. I know he would have done it himself without a hint of mercy or regret. So when the time came to pass Jon off as my bastard in the hopes of saving Lyanna's legacy, I provided a story of how I was drunk after Lyanna's death in the Tower of Joy, and had surrendered myself to a night of passion with a woman I did not truly know. Robert didn't even think I would deceive him with my lie and didn't even question it. If anything, he was amused by the idea I would do such a thing, and joked how the one time can be the most damning given my marriage to you. Tywin I know would have questioned Jon's birth more closely if not for the noticeable fact Jon's own Stark features are too strong to say he is anything else but a Stark," explained Ned with Catelyn looking from him to Jon and began to cry.**

 **"I don't believe it. I almost killed Lyanna's child. Oh by the Old Gods and the New, what have I done?!" said Catelyn before she hugged her husband and cried into his chest.**

 **"You prayed he would live Cat. That is enough," replied Ned while holding her close.**

 **"Not quite Ned. She still has a promise to keep. Two of them if I remember correctly," said Naruto while he glanced from the two and over to Jon's sleeping form.**

 **"Aye, you are right Naruto. We need to keep those two promises Catelyn made. One does not make promises to the Old Gods or the Seven and come out of them unscathed," said Ned while the man looked at Catelyn, but she was clearly worried.**

 **"But how? The only way to get Jon legitimized is to ask Robert to make it a royal decree with the backing of the High Septon. If he were to find out about Jon's true heritage being part Targaryen...," said Catelyn while the image of Jon now being killed by Robert's war hammer making her cringe.**

 **"He won't know. I won't tell him about Jon being part Targaryen. He's being legitimized as a _Stark_. If Robert or the High Septon ask, I will tell them Jon became ill with the Pox, and you prayed to the Gods to save his life. How they answered when you promised to help me legitimize him as a Stark. I can have countless witnesses testify to Jon having the Pox and Maester Luwin confirm Jon was near death. Robert knows I would never lie to him about such a thing and the High Septon could easily claim what happened to Jon being cured was the act of the Seven," said Ned since he knew Robert would do this for him if asked and with the evidence of the Gods acting on Jon's behalf would be perfect to make him a Stark.**

 **Like he should have been from the start.**

They all smiled and knew that Jon's life would be better from then on.

 **"But what about Cersei? Robert's wife? She's a Lannister? I have heard about that woman and how she acts around others seeking to strengthen her House. That woman will fight Robert tooth and nail to keep Jon a bastard," replied Catelyn with Ned grimace since he had heard the same about the woman being a very possessive woman when it came to the coveting of power.**

 **"She's not wrong Ned. Cersei will see this as an attack on House Lannister's power base in the Western Lands and on the Iron Throne," added Naruto since he knew what Cersei did to poor Maggy the Frog when the wood witch and his last true disciple all those years ago during his travels throughout the world, even prior to when Ned found him, had hidden herself away on Lannister Lands.**

 **Naruto had warned Maggy about trying to use her power he taught to look into the future was dangerous for anyone to openly know about. Naturally, Maggy had decided to ignore him, and do it anyway. Which was a shame since Maggy had such potential and it was rare for him to see such potential during his travels throughout Essos. Sadly, Maggy got into some major trouble with some highly wealthy, and equally powerful people there with the use of her fortune telling. As such, she had to flee Essos, and arrive in Westeros where she believed the woods near Casterly Rock would be safe to live in.**

 **At least until Cersei came along and took the description of her future personally when the answers to the questions Maggy gave her were _NOT_ the ones she wanted. Cersei had repaid Maggy for her fortune telling by having the wood witch killed violently under the premise of living unlawfully on Lannister lands.**

They frowned now with seeing Cersei in a different light.

Even in a world without ninja, looks can still be conceiving, hell even Jiraiya was starting too dislike her and he's a massive pervert.

 **"Even Queen Cersei cannot stop the High Septon from acknowledging what happened to Jon was divine intervention and the binding promise my made," replied Ned knowing he would have some trouble in the future with Cersei and make Robert's life difficult in the process when asking to legitimize Jon as a Stark.**

 **But that was the life of a King.**

The kages nodded it was a troublesome job, being a leader to thousands.

 **"Well, if I'm no longer needed here, I will take my leave, and entrust the future _Jon_ _Stark_ to your loving care once more," said Naruto before giving a mock salute, removed the lines of Fuinjutsu from the walls, and vanished from their sight via Kamui.**

 **"I will never get use to seeing that," remarked Catelyn with Ned smirking.**

 **"You should try traveling in that manner," joked Ned since the trip from the Sage's house to Winterfell nearly made him vomit.**

 **"I think I will pass," replied Catelyn before she smiled and sat down in the chair next to Jon Snow, who would soon become a true member of the family.**

 **And Catelyn Tully Stark would do what she should have done from the start with young Jon when brought home by Ned. She was going to love him as if he were her own child.**

"That is why House Tully is one of my favored houses their motto which simply means Family always comes first." Silver had said as The shinobi smiled and were happy that Catelyn was giving Jon a chance.

 **(End Flashback)**

 **"I have seen some disturbing signs as of late. Signs by the Gods themselves of something threatening my House. And I received word by raven from King's Landing informing of John Arryn's death. At the same time, Catelyn got a message from her sister Lysa stating the Lannisters were responsible for his death by poison, and had fled to the Vale with their only son Robin," said Ned with Naruto sighing a long sigh and continued to smoke from his pipe while his eyes were still on the board game.**

 **"I take it that's not all that's got you spooked Ned. Those instances were by the hands of mortals. Not Gods," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding though his face got increasingly worried.**

 **"I was out in the woods hunting with my sons, Jon, and Theon. We noticed a dead female dire wolf near a stream. She had been killed by the stag in a fight with the antlers of the stag in her throat. At the same time, we noticed a litter of dire wolf pups, and realized the female dire wolf had somehow given birth despite her death. Each pup has been claimed by a member of my family, but it speaks ill to me since the dire wolf is the symbol of my house," replied Ned with Naruto nodding since that did seem a bit odd in his mind.**

 **"And you want me to try interpreting the signs correctly to see if all these signs of Gods and men are a combination of something bigger aimed against House Stark," surmised Naruto with Ned nodding.**

 **"I would greatly appreciate it. I know I am asking much from you for doing this for me when you wish to be left alone. Especially after the issue with House Bolton five years ago," said Ned with Naruto giving him a pointed "you should have kept a better eye on them" type of look.**

 **"After the Greyjoy Rebellion, I made it clear to Robert, you, Stannis, and just about every other house on the war path that I wanted to be left alone. Robert didn't care by this point since he found out from his younger brother Stannis that I prevented him from capturing and killing both Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen during his own Rebellion. Back when the two Targaryens were still just children on their ship fleeing Dragonstone for Essos. He couldn't punish me so Stannis was his next best target. And as for House Bolton, the greedy asshole, and his bastard son should have left me alone like everybody else!" stated Naruto angrily, as he had been content being in his home, alone, and in blissful solitude away from the violence of the world.**

 **Only for Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsey Snow to pay him a visit to ask for his help in giving them both similar powers to increase the greatness of House Bolton. Roose had made it no secret to him that he was not happy being under the thumb of House Stark and wanted to become the new Warden of the North. He had tried to appeal to Naruto to see his point of view on how the North was getting soft and weak under the rule of House Stark. Roose wanted his House to rise up and become the rulers of the North and control it with an iron fist that was not afraid to flay those who defied him instead of sending them to the Wall.**

 **Naruto had told Roose no in regards to taking down House Stark so House Bolton could rise simply on the reason the man speaking to him was an idiot. A greedy idiot, who had long since enjoyed hurting people, and wanted to make his practices legal after Ned Stark made the very thing House Bolton was known for _illegal_. Naruto explained to Roose that his power was not transferrable to others. Even if it was possible, Naruto had no intention of transferring any such power over to such a sadistic asshole like Roose, much less his evil bastard spawn Ramsey.**

 **And yes, Naruto had told Roose and Ramsey those very same words to their faces.**

They all had laughed it was good to see a little of their knuckle headed blonde still kept a little of his attitude.

 **They didn't take his words well.**

 **This was proven roughly a week later when Roose and Ramsey came back with the most elite men from their House, who shared in the same sadistic tendencies. All of which surrounded flaying, torture, raping someone regardless of their gender, and all around killing anyone simply because they all believed it was their right as members of House Bolton. In fact, Roose's banner men were people who were sadistic, cruel, and were not afraid to betray a fellow Northerner or anyone else if given the chance or command by Roose himself.**

 **Sadistic bastards both figuratively and in some cases literally.**

 **Each man had brought their own set of weapons and skills to take Naruto down so they could find out how to get the power of the Sage out of him so they could have it. With this power, House Bolton would rise up, and become the dominant power in the North, and maybe even all of the Seven Kingdoms.**

 **Roose and Ramsey of course failed to realize that Naruto was not one to face threats from his pawns and simply cower in fear of them. He had seen worse odds in terms of numbers aimed against him. He had faced worse odds aimed against him. Worse opponents too in the form of the White Walkers ages ago long past when Bran the Builder asked him for his help in keeping everything beyond the giant wall of ice at bay from reaching the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.**

 **If only the people knew it wasn't magic keeping the ice on the wall from melting, but the nature chakra itself infused into it.**

 **In any case, Naruto saw the small army of 200 men, plus Roose and Ramsey among them sporting weapons, and bloodlust filled looks aimed at his person. Roose believed he had the edge despite Naruto's legendary skills in killing well over 10 times as many men as Roose brought with him. Taunting Naruto while calling the Sage an idiot for not giving him and his bastard what they wanted. Saying how when they claimed his secrets, all of House Bolton would claim his power, and the North would fall under his "gentle hands" with the way it was spoken making the men around him chuckle.**

 **It stopped when Naruto let out a chuckle of amusement.**

 **(Flashback-Five Years Ago)**

 **"You find something amusing about my words oh great Sage?"mocked Roose Bolton at the sight of Naruto surrounded on all sides by his men.**

 **"No. I just find it terribly amusing and sad how after so many years of being alive to see one age after the next, I find the human race is stillfilled with greedy, power hungry, cock sucking morons. Greedy, power hungry, cock sucking moron like you, your son, and all these men who follow you so blindly. Its people like you that makes me wish the White Walkers would come back and kill every single fucking human and bring about their endless winter. Maybe then I get some proper sleep at night and not have to worry about whether or not humans are worth saving anymore,"Naruto mocked back and saw Bolton men looking infuriated by his words.**

 **Ramsey especially took major offense to that despite being so young and didn't like it when anyone talked back to him. Even his Father when being taught by the man, but the boy wanted said Father's approval despite being a bastard, and thus listened to him every chance he could. Still, when you are a boy who gets off on the suffering of others and have done so in the past, its to be expected. How Ned let this one particular family do what it wanted for years was beyond Naruto's understanding.**

 **"Kill him! Bring me his third eye. I want to eat it right in front of him. I bet if I do eat it, I will gain some form of his power!" commanded Ramsey angrily while point his sword at Naruto.**

Many of the shinobi had gained pissed looks, Roose sounded a lot like Orochimaru.

"He starting to sound like hebi-teme, huh hime?" Jiraya said as Tsunade gave a nod to her teammate. Unkown to them a certain pale man sneezed as he was doing his latest experiment.

 _"I wonder who is thinking of me ku ku ku ku."_ Were the thoughts of a certain snake man as he looked at a giant tube with a baby inside. "hhhhmmm! I'll call you, Log."

Back with the two sanin they shivered as the thought of two Orochimarus.

 **With a mighty roar and a charge, members of House Bolton tried to attack Naruto with their greater numbers, and supposed skill with their weapons. Not that it mattered, Naruto just had to wait until they were close enough to mutter two simple words with the left eye going from normal blue to purple to show his Rinnegan was now activated.**

 **"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Naruto before hitting the men with a massive blast sending bodies, blood, and body parts flying everywhere.**

 **It was a gory end to Roose Bolton's men. Their blood, guts, and limbs covering the snow to taint the pure color of white. It would be covered up in an hour due to the snow coming down this year being extra heavy in this part of the North.**

 **As for Roose and Ramsey, they were shocked to see such a minor use of his power killed their banner men in such a violent manner. Deciding to play his one trump card, Ramsey was able to grab a bound girl hidden by the man horses due to being tied horizontally so she wouldn't be seen by him.**

 **"Give us your power! Give us your power or this bitch dies!" commanded Ramsey while he held the girl close and a blade to her throat.**

 **"No. I can't give my power away. Besides, even if I could do that, you would just use it to torture everyone in your line of sight for kicks," replied Naruto calmly though his tone was just as cold as the winter here in the North.**

 **"Of course I would torture people for fun! Those who have power make the rules. I want your power so I can do whatever I want! That is what people with power do and I want that power! I will have your power or this girl's wonderful blood all over my body as payment for your disobedience!" exclaimed Ramsey like it was the most natural thing in the world.**

 **"Ramsey is definitely your son despite being a bastard child Roose. He takes after you in many ways. All the more reason for me to kill you two now and then sack the Dreadfort to ensure House Bolton can never rise again with any of its men,"commented Naruto dryly before cracking his neck.**

 **"You won't kill us. My son will kill the girl and being a Sage means all innocent life to you is precious. Meaning if you try to kill us, she dies too, and her death will be on your hands just as much as it will be Ramsey's when he slits her throat," remarked Roose in a confident and smug tone**

 **"Are you so sure? What if I know she is a part of your plan to make me surrender? What if I know for a fact she is not really a hostage, but a willing participant in this plot, and has gone with Ramsey in the past on one his many 'hunts' with the various smallfolk he finds to amuse himself with on a weekly basis? Do you really think I care whether this cunt for a sadist who helps you is killed by boy she is so fond of despite knowing she can never be with him when they are older?" questioned Naruto with Roose's smile and his confidence fading a bit.**

 **"I will kill her! I will kill her to get to your power. If she dies, the blood will be on your hands!" exclaimed Ramsey with an insane look in the young boy's eyes.**

 **"Actually it won't. And since the girl has helped in your little sadistic hunts in the past, I don't care whether the girl lives or dies by your hands, or by mine. Either way, it does not really matter since none of you are going to make out of this region of the North _alive_!" replied Naruto before he moved in a flash and was behind a shocked Roose Bolton.**

 **Before ramming his fist though his back, out the man's chest, and threw the body away like it was trash. Considering what the man had done during his time alive, it seemed to be quite appropriate to throw him away in such a manner.**

 **Ramsey of course was now livid. His Father was dead. Any chance of proving his worth to being a legitimized Bolton was now lost to him. Even after taking steps to forcing his Father to consider it in the future by secretly poisoning his half brother in order to have the man die. Without the natural born heir, Roose would have to legitimize Ramsey in the future to provide House Bolton with an heir at all. In a few years time, Roose would have had no choice, but the make Ramsey a Bolton.**

 **But now his death changed that.**

 **In his rage, Ramsey slit the girl's throat, much to her horror, and shock that the boy she loved would kill her in such a way. Of course, it didn't really matter since Naruto was going to kill her, and Ramsey together. All this did was quicken her death a few seconds before Ramsey's own, which happened when Naruto flashed in front of the bastard, and rammed his fist through the brat's face with the force of a sledgehammer.**

This had made Karin and Sasuke both uncomfortable as this had reminded them of the time when Danzo took her hostage, and Sasuke tried to kill her. "Sorry, Karin." Sasuke had said not looking at her as she decided to reply "It's okay, it was a long time ago anyway." she didn't look at him either though.

 **The boy's brains were turned into mush and Ramsey himself was dead before hitting the ground.**

 **Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto easily made some Shadow Clones to clean up this mess, and proceeded to head for the Dreadfort like he was going through a stroll in the park. It would take some time on foot to reach the Dreadfort, but Naruto felt that was okay since he didn't want to bloody his hands too soon, and wanted to enjoy the wondrous beauty of nature that was around him.**

 **Before putting a giant hole where the Dreadfort had been and filling it with lots and lots of dead bodies. Literally.**

 **(End Flashback)**

 **"Well Ned, the good news is the act of Jon Arryn is not the will, or the wish of any Gods watching over Westeros. Whether they be Old Gods, the Seven, or any other religion throughout the Seven Kingdoms. That was done by multiple figures currently lurking in the shadows to move pieces into play for their own machination and plays for power," replied Naruto at last while staring at the board game.**

 **"And the bad** **news?" asked Ned knowing well enough that the good news came with bad.**

 **"There are signs from what you told me of some kind of deity working against you. Not the Old Gods and not the Seven so its not them. Especially since I know you and Catelyn kept your promises regarding Jon after that little talk we all had despite the ripple it sent through Robert's Court," replied Naruto with a frown and moved a piece forward on the game board.**

 **"But what deity would go against us?" asked Ned since he didn't think any of the Gods worshipped throughout the different realms and Seven Kingdoms as a whole would seek them harm.**

 **"It's not an actual deity per se. It's more of an actual demon from Hell who is trying to ascend into becoming a deity by removing all others in the process. He has worshipers in Essos too blinded by their devotion to him and is considered the 'Lord of Light' they have there. He gets stronger in times of war, strife, pain, and of course burning people alive at the stake with fire of all things so long as its in his name. Of course, this only makes him stronger _IF_ all those things are done in his name. The more people are killed/sacrificed by means of fire in his name, the stronger he eventually becomes, and wishes to use you as a pawn or stepping stone to one day challenge the other Gods via conflict. No doubt he has one or will have one of his priests or priestess already in Westeros if not soon enough to begin the 'conversion' process," answered Naruto while still smoking his pipe calmly.**

That had gained Sakura's attention as it had reminded her of the zero tails that possessed Amaru and tried to become an actual bijuu.

 _"I just hope it isn't as bad as it though."_ were the thoughts of Sakura the zero tail may not have been a real bijuu but it was almost as strong. What power would it take to take down an actual demon.

 **"So a demonic false deity is trying to stir trouble for my House in the hopes it will cause problems and make him stronger to combat the other Gods," surmised Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"Yes, but all the same Ned, you need to keep your wits sharp, and eyes open in the near future," replied Naruto with Ned nodding again, but looked hesitant to say something.**

 **"Naruto, my wife believes Robert will come up here in the North to Winterfell to name me Hand of the King. If that is indeed true and the Lannisters are behind Jon Arryn's death, a sinister plot is being made in the shadows. A place for all my skills as a warrior of the North, I cannot see in the slightest. I know I have no right to ask you this, but...will you come with me to King's Landing?" asked Ned with Naruto groaned at his request.**

 **"Ned, you know I'm not loved by Robert. Or the Lannisters. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the High Septon urged the King to order my execution simply because of my powers, and how they are frowned upon by the Seven. Which contrary to what the Septon may tell you, is one hundred percent false! The Seven don't hate magic. They just hate it when people use magic for dark purposes!" stated Naruto before letting out a sigh.**

 **"I need you at King's Landing with me if I become the Hand of the King there. I am not so naive as I once was to believe those surrounding Robert are honorable and will help him protect his Kingdom from falling into ruin. What you left as proof of House Bolton's treachery after destroying the Dreadfort was a hard lesson for someone my age and with my beliefs to learn," said Ned since the issue with House Bolton's destruction and the reason behind it by the Sage's own hands showed Ned that not everyone in the North was trustworthy.**

 **"Say Robert does make you Hand of the King, who will run Winterfell, and the North?" asked Naruto casually with Ned so focused on him that the Warden of the North failed to see a piece on the board move discreetly under his very nose.**

 **"My son Robb can rule over the North in my stead. He is my heir after all. And Jon will be able to help him should something happen further North at the Wall as a member of the Night's Watch," answered Ned since Jon had talked about taking the Black to be with his uncle Benjen.**

 **"Jon going to the Wall is fine, but as a member of the Night's Watch? I would strongly advise against that," replied Naruto with Ned frowning.**

They had to agree with Naruto the Wall didn't sound as great as it did when Silver explained what it was like before such as never being aloud to have a family.

 _"What greatness is their to be in a frozen castle with murderers, rapists, and criminals than to the warmth of your lover's body. What is love as not to hold your newborn child in your arms, that is the reason why the Night's Watch is so glum, love is the death of duty."_ those were words told to them by Silver when he told them about the Watch and to them it didn't sound like it was worth joining.

 **"Why?" asked Ned curiously since he thought Jon going willingly was a good thing.**

 **"Don't get me wrong, Jon is a good lad, and you trained him well to be a good fighter when using a sword. But the fact remains the Night's Watch is not what it once was in days of old. Its filled with murders, rapists, thieves, dishonorable scum, who go there to avoid being put to the sword. Those on the Wall who are honorable and can keep them in line are either too old or too few in number. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows Jon became a legitimized bastard at this point and those of the vile or poor people sent to the Wall will look at him with great distain. They'll still see him as a bastard, who got lucky in having a loving Father for a High Lord despite everything else, and was given a cushy lifestyle. The only type of bastard that is hated even more then a bastard of a high ranking noble or King, is a bastard legitimized by his Father, and claims what many would say is one he is not meant to have in life. Those on the Wall will not welcome Jon with open arms Ned," said Naruto with Ned frowning at this words.**

 **"I had not thought of that. But Jon wishes to go to the Wall and he is old enough to make his own decisions in life. I won't try to take away his right to forge his own destiny," said Ned with Naruto nodding since he agreed.**

 **"I understand. What I'm suggesting is Jon visit the Wall under the pretense of inspecting it for weaknesses and visiting his uncle. Don't have him take the oath needed to become a member of the Night's Watch. Not yet anyway. If what I have seen so far is anything to go by, him as one of its members will not do you, or House Stark well in the future. For now, just have him go as your representative to the Wall to see how many men are there, and inspect the various defenses before reporting them back here to Robb," said Naruto with Ned giving him a reluctant nod.**

 **"Jon won't like that. Not at first anyway," remarked Ned with Naruto shaking his head.**

 **"I know. Just tell him to hold off on making the commitment until after going up there first to make a report on the status of the Wall itself. That you want him to get a feel for the Wall before swearing his life to it," replied Naruto with Ned thinking it over before nodding.**

 **"I will talk to him when I get back. If anything, this will allow Jon to think about all of his choices before making any decisions," said Ned while Naruto smirked at the man.**

 **"That's the idea. As for me going with you to King's Landing...are you really sure you want me there? Robert has no love for me and neither does his wife. It may cause quite a bit of friction, even before we leave Winterfell for King's Landing," questioned Naruto again with Ned nodding.**

That was true with what Naruto had done to keep Robert from finishing his so called 'justice' and with Robert's bitch for a wife.

 **"I know Robert well enough that he will listen to me regarding this one way or another despite his dislike for you on a personal level. Besides, you helped in the securing of his kingship to the Iron Throne more then he is willing to admit," replied Ned with Naruto being silent for a moment.**

 **'If he only knew I helped Elia Martell and her children escape from King's Landing alive to Dorne. I told the Dornish Prince to keep up the facade they were dead and his side of the Seven Kingdoms was stewing angrily over it. Prince Doran has no problem with that since he is the cooler and calm head of the ruling family in Dorne. Prince Oberyn is the more aggressive of the two and nearly went to war with just the Lannisters on that alone had I not told him to his actions would only endanger his sister and her children. Robert hates all things Targaryen and would have no problem hiring assassins from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms to kill anyone with Targaryen blood or was married to one. So long as Robert believes them dead, Dorne along with the royal family there are safe from harm, and there is still the issue of the Mad King's own children. I should probably pay the two a visit or see if either of them inherited their Father's madness. Damn inbreeding does more harm then most people even realize,' thought Naruto while sighing again and looking at the game board before moving another piece.**

 **"Naruto?" asked Ned while seeing the Sage was deep in thought.**

 **"Fuck it. I will help you out in King's Landing Ned. But seriously, I'm not going to hold your hand while there every damn time you hit a snag. From what I know, a lot of snakes have been making their nests in King's Landing, and the Stag no longer has the strength to keep them in line. No that Robert ever did in the first place. Don't be surprised if these snakes plan to strike you at some point where their venom having long lasting effects if bitten," warned Naruto with Ned nodding, but smiled all the same.**

 **"Thank you my friend. I know I am asking you for much given how you prefer solitude given your past. But the Seven Kingdoms and the Realm of Men need you now more then ever. I can only do so much for Robert as Hand of the King and I am just one man from the North. I cannot see, hear, or understand the language of shadows, and deception. I am a soldier, who fights, and kills his enemy on the battlefield where I can stare them in the eyes," said Ned with Naruto nodding to him and watching the Warden of the North leave his home after shaking his hand in respect.**

 **"While I loathe to come back into the world once again, I feel even _I_ have no choice in the matter if what my visions showed me recently. To beware the lioness and her cubs, who are not true stags. To not trust the man with little fingers. To ensure the wolf's den is protected from the slumbering kraken should the beast of the ocean realize how empty the den of the wolf truly is when one of its own returns with such news. Then the issue of the White Walkers and their hatred for all things alive. Damn Zetsu clones. I thought I had killed you off over a thousands of years ago. But it seems you not only survived, but changed your bodies genetic makeup, actually found a way to reproduce, and evolved into these abominations the North calls White Walkers. At least they no longer have that damn Kaguya's Will driving them to do this. Though now their own is just as bad if not worse," said Naruto to himself while more pieces on the board were now moving and he let out another sigh.**

 **The pieces among this game of thrones were moving once more.**

Sakura had closed the book as every single member was shocked in learning that the White Walkers were really the remaining Zetsu clones, they can only hope that their blonde friend stays safe.

Silver smiled as they could only worry for their blonde friend. _"If only you could see this Naruto of house Uzumaki, if only you could see how much they worry for you."_ Silver thought as he poured a few pints to settle his guest's.

* * *

 **(hello everyone I have updated this chapter and tried my best to add more reactions to the characters but I will be trying to make it more about the characters then just the story and thank you for your advice)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello readers I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update the new chapter but these stories can get pretty long and I have to make sure I didn't miss anything on the character's reactions but here you go enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Ch.3 To King's Landing Part 1**

"I'll read next." said Sasuke as he opened his book and began to read the next page of his friend's adventure.

 **The King's arrival to Winterfell was imminent. Already his escort of Kingsguard and the red golden colors indicating Lannister soldiers mixed within it were visible from the high towers of the castle. The large carriage in the group held the royal family was seen from the towers of the castle and signaled for the members of House Stark to hurry and present themselves before the King's arrival into the castle gates. Quickly, Ned was able to get his wife, children, Jon, and even his ward Theon Greyjoy presentable for when Robert arrived. Not easy when Ned's youngest of his two daughters, Arya Stark was running around trying to be more soldier then lady. Ned's oldest daughter Sansa Stark was ready around the same time as her Mother was in being prepared to greet their very important guests, as it was what "proper women" did when around knights, Lords, Princes, and of course Kings. Brandon Stark who was Ned's second eldest child was almost as bad as Arya in running around and worried Catelyn over his constant desire to climb up stone towers to the highest windows they possessed.**

 **Naruto found it amusing.**

 **"Your encouragement of his climbing is not helping," commented Catelyn with Brandon running off to get ready after he came down to tell his Mother up close that Robert and his royal escort were now seeable from the tower he just finished climbing.**

 **"He's a young boy Cat. Don't hold it against him. Bran the Builder was the same way when he asked me to help him make the Wall," said Naruto with his mask on and saw how some of Ned's children looked at him when he arrived in Winterfell.**

 **"You knew Bran the Builder?" asked Catelyn in shock.**

"It's not so surprising, now that we have better knowledge of Naruto." Hiruzen said as many agreed.

"Yeah but who knew that the dobe helped create the greatest men of their time." Sasuke said as he was completely surprised that Naruto of all people had help create great men and much more.

"Well he has been on this world far longer so he is much more mature, sadly to mature." Hiruzen said sadly and thought of all the great times he and Naruto had when the blonde jinchuriki was just a boy and had gained a fond smile, just wishing he could have been their for Naruto more often.

 **"Aye, I did. When he was just a boy. Brandon loved to climb up things almost as much as he wanted to make them. Buildings, towers, castles, and anything else that was climbable he wanted to climb. Including the Wall the Night's Watch sits upon. His Mother always worried about him when growing up. She didn't think his behavior was befitting someone of his station, but her mood changed a bit when he began building things. Of course, her mood changed again when he started to climb them to see if they were in fact climbable, but that's beside the point. In any case, I see a lot of your son in him. The best thing for Brandon now would be to have him read from the library about some of the things Bran the Builder made and challenge him to see if he can improve on their designs. Give him a proper outlet for his energy that is healthy and productive for him," answered Naruto before walking to the stable to see how the gentle giant of a man Hodor was doing with the dire wolves he was ordered to clean up.**

 **"Father, is that masked fellow really the Sage you told us about when we were younger, and fighting in King Robert's Rebellion?" asked Sansa while glancing where the long haired masked man walked.**

 **"Aye, he is indeed the Sage I told you about. The one who helped Robert and myself during the Rebellions," answered Ned while making sure his children and Jon were all presentable.**

 **"He doesn't look so tough," remarked Arya gruffly with a scowl with her eyes watching Naruto too, but she was more fascinated by the man's supposed ability to crush all of his enemies with a single hand gesture or swing of the many swords in his possession.**

Tenten was practically salivating at the thought of seeing Naruto's arsenal of swords while Neji chuckled at seeing the same old Tenten while Gai and Lee yelled about the youthful power of their blonde comrade.

 **"You haven't seen him fight Arya and I pray you never do. Many lives fell at his feet with a single swing of a sword of choice on hand he possesses," replied Ned since he had seen Naruto fight both with swords, magic, and hand to hand combat.**

 **None of which he would wish on his worst enemy. Not even the Mad King.**

 **"Do you think we could best him in a fight Father? All three of us together?" asked Robb curiously with Jon looking at his "Father" too.**

 **"Sadly, I do not believe it is possible Robb. Not even on our best day and him at his worst could we best someone like the Sage in combat," said Ned with Rodrik standing beside the family and nodding in agreement.**

 **"Aye, I have seen the man fight all by himself alone against entire armies. He wiped out his foes by the hundreds if not the thousands. Whole lines of banner men ran at the mere sight of the Sage. He soon became more feared by the enemy then even the Mad King," commented Rodrik since he had seen what Ned did when the Sage fought against the Targaryens.**

 **"Do you think he would honor us with a spar? I would still love to fight against someone of his strength," asked Jon since he heard from his "parents" how the Sage had helped get him legitimize as a Stark.**

The group smiled happy that their blonde friend helping young Jon. Jon Stark the Prince That Was Promised.

"He seems to always find a to make others happy." Kushina said as Minato smiled and held his wife close.

"Yeah I just wish we could've made him happy." Minato said sadly but smiled knowing his son would do what he did best.

Unknown to them Silver had listened closely to what the young Uzumaki and Namikaze couple had said and decided to make them, a deal when this is all over.

 **Of course he had been told the truth behind his parentage just a few years ago when he was mature enough to understand things. Even still, Jon considered both Ned, and even Catelyn Stark his parents. They raised him. Loved him. Sure Catelyn took awhile in her warming up to him, but that was before she learned the truth, and on some level he even understood her initial dislike of him.**

 **"Maybe. If you ask politely. Treat him with respect and he will return it," offered Ned since Naruto was like that with people.**

 **It didn't matter if you were the smallfolk or not. King or not. Lord or not. Bastard or not. You treat the man with respect, he will return it, and then some so long as you continue to stay respectful.**

 **"The King is approaching," whispered Catelyn before anymore could be spoken further about Naruto from her family.**

 **Sure enough, King Robert Baratheon had arrived first on horseback with his escort right behind him. It took him some effort to get off of his horse because his rounded size made it difficult to get off the poor animal. Arya had to hold back her laughter that had wanted to come out at seeing the King and Catelyn sent her a glare to be respectful, though the woman herself did have to fight back her own smirk for a brief second.**

"That's just, sad." Kakashi had said and others had agreed.

"What kind of man lets himself go like, that." Anko had said it was quite disappointing of hearing the few great stories about the man. Only to see come crashing down and being beheld a sight of a man that didn't look like he could back up his reputation.

"Years of drinking, whoring, gambling, and mourning over lady Lyanna." Silver had said he too was disappointed by a great man who just ended up becoming a fat slob.

 **"Your Grace," said Ned while bowing in front of Robert, who was appraising the man with a frown.**

 **"You've gotten fat," remarked Robert while Ned looked up at the King from his position with a "are you serious?" look on his face after glancing at Robert's girth.**

 **Before the two erupted in laughter and hugged in brotherly friendship.**

The members of the alliance couldn't help but snort, snicker, and laugh at Robert's playful mock.

"Seems like he still has a bit of humor." Asuma chuckled as he found amusing seeing the old friends have small fun.

 **"Its good to see you Robert," said Ned while Robert nodded.**

 **"Its good to see you too Ned. Damn its been a long time," remarked Robert in an almost after thought kind of way.**

 **"I've been taking care of Winterfell for you. The North is yours after all," replied Ned, as he motioned for Robert to see his family.**

 **"So this is the young brood of Starks you have sired since being here in Winterfell. Quite a strong bunch the lot of them," said Robert while appraising each one from Robb to Jon to Sansa all the way to young Rickon Stark.**

 **"Yes. Each one worthy of their House name and then some. I made sure of that," replied Ned with pride in his voice while seeing Robert looking impressed while shocked to see they had actual dire wolves being raised within the castle walls.**

 **"Actual dire wolves. I didn't think they lived this far South. I know your House Sigil is the dire wolf Ned, but this is taking it to another level," joked Robert with a chuckle and glanced at each dire wolf now being attended to by their assigned owners.**

"Is it really that strange to see a dire wolf in their part of the North?" Tsume had asked her host as it didn't seem like a big deal.

"Yes, dire wolves only live far up in the North even beyond the wall, some say they can grow to be as big as horses far surpassing the size of your ninken if not using those Justu that make them larger." Silver had said. If the dire wolf was alive during the time of the shinobi timeline then they would greatly out class the ninken in fierceness.

Though he didn't tell the Inuzuka mother and son that not wanting to earn their ire.

 **"It was also a surprise to us too when we found them all as pups that day it seems was not that long ago. I took it as a sign from the Gods to bring them into our House to be raised by my children. One for each," replied Ned while leaving out how the female dire wolf that birthed them died in a fight with a stag.**

 **"They do grow up big. They well trained?" asked Robert with Ned nodding.**

 **"As trained as dire wolves can be trained. We treat them with respect and make sure they hunt in the woods so they don't let their natural instincts to hunt for food turn on us like my wife fears," answered Ned with Robert laughing at that last part.**

 **"I bet Cat gets scared half the time seeing them sneak up on her or walking down the hall when she least expects it," remarked Robert with a smile before frowning when he sees one person coming toward them.**

 **"King Robert, its been some time," commented Naruto while many of the Kingsguard and Lannister men quickly went for their weapons.**

 **Much to the surprise of Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella when they got out of the carriage to see Robert had been talking to his old friend.**

 **"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Robert coldly since while keeping his voice down so his children didn't hear him.**

Many of Naruto's friends, family, and allies growled in anger at the way Robert reacted to seeing Naruto.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE ACT THAT WAY WITH MY BABY!" Kushina had yelled in motherly fury seeing the fat king treating her son with such ire.

"Please calm yourself lady Kushina. Robert had always had it in for lord Naruto when he had saved the young Targaryens Viserys and lady Daenerys." Silver had said as he tried his best to calm the agitated redhead.

"but what right does he have to be angry with him! That fat bastard wanted to kill two innocent children and my sochi saved them, he's just being a sore loser that he didn't get what he wanted!" Kushina had said to her host getting angrier.

 _"Technically only one innocent as you will soon see lady Kushina."_ Were the thoughts of one inn keeper not wanting to tell of the Beggar King and how he mistreats his own sister.

 **"We have much to talk about your Grace. Things that must be spoken in private," replied Ned seriously while Robert looked from Naruto to Ned and back again to Naruto before nodding.**

 **"Fine! Let's go to the crypt and pay my respects. We can talk after about these important things of yours afterwards. I have to talk to you anyway about important matters of my own," said Robert with a hint of anger in his voice.**

 **"Robert my love, surely the dead can wait. We only just arrived and everyone is tired," said Cersei while glancing from Robert to Naruto with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.**

 **"Now Ned! You too Naruto!" commanded Robert with Ned glancing at the Queen with an apologetic look on his face before sending a look to Catelyn to go help entertain their royal guests as best she could.**

 **"Dog! Who was that masked man just now? The one that has upset my Father so much?" asked Joffrey with the giant of a man with half his face burned named "Dog" glancing down at the Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne.**

 **"If what my memory about his appearance is true young Prince, he is the one called the 'Demon Sage', and the one who helped your Father take the Iron Throne. He also helped your Father keep it when putting down the Greyjoys in the Greyjoy Rebellion. The bards still sing the tale of how the man walked on water and cut through the sea with his sword that many say made the Drowning God bleed," answered "Dog" while finding he had his own hand gripping his sword on instinct at the mere sight of the Sage.**

"It seems Naruto made himself quite the reputation." Minato had said impressed that his son had achieved this much in his time.

"Yes lord Naruto has become an amazing warrior after a few hundred years of depression he had decided that training and taking part in some of the worlds future better than isolation." Silver could only give Naruto sympathy as he had met him during his travels when the sage had accidently travelled to his realm, and here he is back to this timeline to show these people and hopefully making Naruto's life better so he may at least be put a little more effort in trying to give this realm a better future.

 **"Oh come now Hound, such stories about him are for the bards to tell in song at bars, and the women to speak about the infamous 'Demon Sage' to their children in order to make them behave," said Jamie Lannister while not believing for one second the stories about the masked man despite the fact the stories came from his own Father.**

 **And his Father was never one to lie. But even Jamie felt such stories from the aging lion were far fetched in some places.**

 **"Where's the Imp?" asked Arya curiously and suddenly since she had wanted to see the lowest and equally the shortest member on the House Lannister pole.**

 **"Arya! Behave yourself. That is no way for a lady to act!" Catelyn said in a reprimanding tone while glancing at Cersei with a "I'm sorry" look on her face.**

"She's a lot like you when you were younger, Kushina?" Minato said to his wife as said wife could only scratch the back of her head sheepishly in seeing the similarities between her younger self and the young Stark girl.

"Well I wouldn't say exactly alike... Right?" Kushina had said looking at a few of her friends only to have a vein appear on her head seeing them turn their heads away from her trying not to meet her angry gaze.

 **"It's quite all right Lady Stark. My _brother_ has that effect on people no matter their status in life. My brother Jamie will find him and hopefully be presentable to your family when the time comes," said Cersei while sending Jamie a "find your brother or else!" look that the man knew all too well.**

 **While the two families mingled together, with Tommen and Myrcella actually enjoying their time with the Stark children, and even their dire wolves...another conversation was brewing below Winterfell.**

 **(House Stark Crypt)**

 **"Tell me about Jon Arryn? How did he die?" asked Ned while Robert walked over to Lyanna's statue.**

 **"Damnedest thing Ned. One moment, he was fine, and then the next a fever burned right through him. Whatever it was that did him in. I loved that man," said Robert mournfully while thinking back to the many years Jon had raised him and Ned under his care.**

 **"We all did. He was a second Father to us both," replied Ned with Robert nodding in full agreement.**

Hiruzen could only give a smile and take a trip down memory lane, remembering the grandfather-grandson relationship he had with Naruto it was one of the best times in his life being apart of the young blondes life, just not as much as he wished.

 **"I need you in King's Landing Ned. Not here in the North freezing your ass off where you can do little to no good. With Jon Arryn gone, I'm going to be up to my ass in problems. Granted, I already am up to my ass in problems, but Jon usually handled them all for me while I did other things. I would name you Hand of the King," remarked Robert after paying his respects to Lyanna in the crypt and refused to say what the "other things" were in her presence.**

 **"As Hand of the King, I will do what I can your Grace. Though I don't think I'm worthy of the title and rank you honor me with," said Ned before kneeling and Robert scoffed at him.**

 **"Get on your damn feet Ned. I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave," said Robert with a small smile before it became a frown and glanced at Naruto, who had kept silent during this whole event.**

All the Kunoichi and the ramen waitress's faces scrunched in disgust at what Robert had said.

"Stupid fat pig!" Kurenei had yelled which had shocked Anko to see her friend lose her cool like that, but couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah some king he is." Ayame had replied to the kunoichi being just as disgusted as the Genjutsu mistress.

 **'Considering the state of himself, its a distinct possibility of that happening sooner rather then later,' thought Naruto before glancing at Ned and gave a brief nod.**

 **"You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. Complications just prevented it back then we were young and still strong men. Damn it Ned, if your sister had lived we would have been bound in blood. Still, its not too late for that. I have a boy, you have a daughter around his age. We can still join our houses together before we're too old and die to see it happen," offered Robert with Ned thinking it over, but a quick glance from Naruto shaking his head with a "think about it later" look before shooting a glance over at the King.**

 **"It is a great honor to be sure and I will talk to my wife about it first and with a great deal of thought before making a final decision in the near future Robert. However, one of the things I wanted to discus was you, is in fact my appointment as Hand of the King. You see my wife actually assumed you would make me the Hand after Jon Arryn's death. As such I will need some leeway from you regarding one of the things I need to do in order to fulfill my duties," said Ned while Robert now focused back on him.**

 **"What leeway? You're the fucking Hand of the King! Short of putting my foot down on an issue, you can do just about any fucking thing you want!" exclaimed Robert before narrowing his eyes suspiciously and glanced again over at Naruto.**

 **"The leeway I'm speaking of is to allow me to enlist Naruto to aid me during my time in King's Landing as the Hand," said Ned while Robert looked livid at his request.**

 **"No! Never! No fucking way will I allow this... _dragon lover_ to enter King's Landing ever again. Not after he allowed the Mad King's own Seven damned children to escape my brother's fleet!" exclaimed Robert angrily while glaring at Naruto.**

 **'And Elia Martell and her children. But you don't need to know that,' thought Naruto with a small hint of amusement and wondered if the man would literally explode with rage at hearing such a thing.**

 **A most, he'd probably have a heart attack, but Naruto could save his life...provided the man didn't try to have him killed, or imprisoned soon after.**

The kage's respect for Robert only lowered as it is quite clearly that the fat king seems to let his anger get the best of him.

"I wonder on who had the bright idea of making this fool a king?" Mei had asked her host as such a man seemed like he didn't fit the qualities to be a king.

"He had won the throne by right of conquest and not many would like to be king as unlike you kage the kings of Westeros died far more often." Silver had replied to the beautiful kage as Hashirama looked at his host in concern.

"How many?" He had asked, though deep down he didn't want him to answer.

"After Aery's fall? 24 kings most dying from war or assassination." Silver had said as the kage's began to sweat this world seem to be far more violent then theirs when it came to war even without chakra.

And they would be right as their was only few corrupted people in their time but in this timeline, you can't go anywhere without someone trying to kill you.

 **"They were children Robert. Innocent children!" stated Ned angrily since he had this one conversation beforehand.**

 **"They were and are Targaryens! The only good Targaryens are dead ones!" stated Robert angrily as he huffed and puffed, but stopped to look at Lyanna before calming down.**

 **"I need Naruto with me in King's Landing. You know I do. You want me to be the Hand of the King and I will accept, but only if you allow him to aid me in my duties and my own personal quest to find out who killed Jon Arryn," said Ned with Robert frowning at him.**

 **"Killed Jon Arryn? The man died of natural causes," said Robert in confusion.**

 **"Jon's wife says differently. She sent a letter to Cat shortly following your own and says he was killed by the Lannisters. Possibly over a damaging secret they want kept hidden," said Ned before showing Robert the message.**

 **"The ranting and ravings of a deeply crazed and paranoid woman. Her son is now what, six years old? And she _still_ has him sucking on her tits for milk. Besides, even if what she said was true, which is a big _IF_ , why would they kill Jon? Its too risky even for them and the Lannisters gain nothing from his death and we all know the Lannisters would only do something like this to gain something else back in return without being connected to it," countered Robert since he knew how Tywin and House Lannister worked in terms of their actions.**

Many were disturbed slightly that a child at such a age would still breast feed on his mother.

Though many of the shinobi reluctantly agreed with Robert theirs no way they would kill such an important man like Jon for no reason their is something more to this.

"As much as it pains me to agree with Robert he is right these Lannisters seem to be the type that would kill for their own gain, but to kill a respected man like Jon their has to be a reason, they wouldn't have killed him for no reason." Shikamaru said as his father agreed with him,

"Yes it seems so, but we should continue we need more information. Would you please Sasuke-san." Shikaku had said as said Uchiha nodded and continued.

 **"You don't think they would do this because normally they do such a thing for monetary or political advantages over their rivals. But what if this wasn't to gain an advantage, but to prevent something else _entirely_ from happening?" questioned Naruto at last while he saw Robert scowling at him.**

Sasuke stopped reading as he was completely shocked, why?

Because _Naruto_ of all people was doing such shinobi things that he thought the blonde dobe was still incapable of. Guess you learn knew things everyday.

 **"And what would they be preventing with Jon's Arryn's death after all these years? If anything, after I legitimized Ned's former bastard. I thought Cersei would hire a small army of assassins to kill your boy Ned. She bitched at me day and night for that," said Robert since he had gotten quite an earful from Cersei on the issue.**

 **"That I do not know Robert. But deep down you know Jon's death was suspicious. I may not have been King's Landing when it happened, but my instincts tell me it was foul play, and whether the Lannisters are involved or not, we owe it to Jon to find out. He raised us both when were just children. I want to honor and protect his memory Robert. I want to find whoever killed him, if he was killed, and bring the murder or murders to justice," said Ned while Robert sighed and looked over at Lyanna's statue again.**

 **"Aye, you are right. Jon was a good man. The best surrogate Father an old drunken fool like me could ever have had in life. When I became King, I instantly knew he was the perfect man for the job as Hand. I would have appointed you, but the North required a Stark stay there, and your brother had taken the Black so he couldn't rule over the North in your place. A Stark must always be in Winterfell and the North to rule over it. That's the old saying, right? Now that two of your sons are full grown, it seems the Gods have seen fit to give me a younger, and stronger Hand capable of helping me run the Kingdom. All the while, the North has a young able Stark to replace you," said Robert with Ned nodding, but saw the King wasn't happy with the Sage being apart of their group when returning to King's Landing.**

 **"I know you don't like Naruto for his past actions Robert, but for Lyanna's soul, for Jon's soul, and our friendship...I ask you let the grudge against him go," said Ned with Robert waving his hand in a gesture saying he would let it go _reluctantly_.**

 **"Do what you have to do Ned. I will do what I do best when I don't like how things turn out. You best have your servants bring out the finest wine in your cellar. I think I'm going to actually drink myself to death this time," replied Robert while walking out of the crypt without another word on the matter.**

 **"Well...that went as expected," remarked Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him with his monk staff in hand.**

 **"Aye, though I suggest keeping clear of Robert tonight when the feast begins. Even more when the wine starts being poured. Things will be said by him that he won't take back," said Ned in a warning to Naruto, who shrugged.**

 **"Robert's words don't and won't bother me Ned. I have heard them all before since I was a child. Its nothing new to me," said Naruto before patting the man on the shoulder and walked out of the crypt.**

The Konoha group frowned sadly especially Mebuki Haruno as she immediately criticized the boy when she saw him being around her daughter in their youth, and after a long talk with her husband which surprisingly was very angry and disappointed in her made her regret her actions and when Naruto came back from his trip with Jiraiya, secretly apologized to the boy. She was happy to know that he forgave her not because it was in his nature but because he could see the amount of regret in her eyes.

 _"Thank you Naruto."_ were said Haruno's thoughts and could only wish that the boy could hear her even if she is in this strange inn.

Kizashi saw his wife's sad look and took her hand smiling proud that his wife felt regret for her actions on young Naruto.

 **(Winterfell-Dining Hall)**

 **The festivities were soon underway and the feast was brought out for all to eat and enjoy with plenty of wine to go around. Robert was already halfway drunk and his arm around the waist of a girl he intended to no doubt bed later on. Much to his wife's ire at seeing him already in the mood to break his oath to be faithful to her yet again for what felt like the one hundredth time this month alone. Off to the side, she saw Jamie was standing guard, as was his duty, and noticed their little brother Tyrion, who she hated with a deep dark passion was nowhere to be found.**

 **'No doubt the little monster went to a brothel after acquiring some wine in his skin for the long walk over to one,' thought Cersei angrily since she would have loved to have him be a target for her drunk husband to speak about in a humiliating way in front of the Starks.**

 **Inwardly, Cersei hated Winterfell. She hated the North. Always cold. Always windy to further make the cold bite her skin harder then usual. Barbarians the whole lot of them with the need for animal fur to stay warm and living off the land for what food they can get in the process. Why would anyone want to live here and enjoy it? Catelyn Stark was truly an odd ball for living here in Winterfell. She didn't understand how a woman from Riverrun would want to leave a moderately warm place for this cold abysmal land here in the North. Of course, it might have been due to Cersei living a life of luxury at Casterly Rock in the West, and being the daughter of Tywin Lannister that prevented her from seeing the truth. Still, the woman's pride as a Lannister, and wanting to be waited on everyday as Queen was no doubt another thing blinding her from the truth.**

 **Glancing over at her children, she saw Joffrey talking with Sansa Stark, and trying to woo the girl with his boyish charms. On one hand, the Cersei was happy for her eldest child taking an interest in a girl as pretty as Sansa. It showed he didn't have any weird tastes like Robert's youngest brother Renly, who was rumored to have _other tastes_ , and all centered around men of the Reach. But at the same time, the wood witch Maggy the Frog appeared in her mind with those words about the new more beautiful Queen taking over, and casting Cersei down from her position of power. Added to the fact her children would all die before her one by one did not help in matters either since she didn't know _how_ they would die. Stabbing? Poisoning? Whatever the source, Cersei was not about to have her children die before her, or this new Queen take the Iron Throne along with the power that came with it.**

 **She wouldn't allow that.**

"What a bitch." Sakura grumbled but winced slightly seeing Sansa act that way with Joffrey it reminded her of her fan girl times when she was young and fawning over Sasuke.

 **Outside the Great Dining Hall of Winterfell, one Jon Stark was practicing with his sword, and found himself improving greatly everyday. He sparred with his "brother" Robb and the two were nearly evenly matched. Both men knew the truth behind Jon's parentage, as Ned felt Robb should know as well as Jon so the two could have the other's back when in trouble. Robb instantly understood why Jon's heritage had been kept a secret since he had heard the stories behind his aunt's "kidnapping" and death at the Tower of Joy had sent Robert into a rage. Add what happened to Elia Martell and her children simply for being with the Targaryens by blood and marriage with King Robert approving of the actions leading up to their deaths all the more reason to protect Jon from harm.**

 **At least until Robert's hatred for the Targaryens died with him.**

 **"Impressive Jon. Very impressive," remarked Naruto while walking over to the young man with wolf and dragon's blood in his veins.**

 **"Thank you uh...Great Sage," replied Jon since he didn't know how else to address the masked man in front of him and felt it best to use his title in terms of giving out proper respect.**

 **"Just call me Naruto. A Sage I may be, but _great_ I am most certainly not," replied Naruto with amusement in his voice and Jon let out a chuckle.**

 **"Not to be direct, but is it true how you vanquished so many of your enemies? With your magic and different swords?" asked Jon with Naruto cocking his head slightly to the right for a second.**

 **"I see the bards still sing my name and deeds in the Rebellions after all this time. You would think they had other tales to tell in brothels and bars. But to answer your question, yes I did kill several thousand people with one swing of my sword," replied Naruto with Jon looking at him in awe.**

Many chuckled seeing Jon's awed face.

"It reminds me of Konohamaru-kun and his group when they would follow Naruto-san around." Hanabi said but blushed as her father and cousin Neji smirk at her.

"Konohamaru-kun/Konohamaru-kun?" They said at the same time she hid her face in her yellow robes in embarrassment.

"S-s-s-shut u-u-up!" She had squeaked out as her father and cousin stopped their teasing but still held their smirks as the young Hyuga hid in her baggy robe

 **"How is such a thing possible?" asked Jon almost immediately.**

 **"Training dear boy. Lots and lots of intense bone breaking training with a long life span beyond what any mortal man in existence has today to match," answered Naruto with a hint of sadness in them since he had seen all his loved ones die out and missed them each one dearly.**

 **"Could you...could you teach me? Nothing magical mind you, but maybe some of the skills that made you such a great swordsman?" asked Jon while hoping the man would say yes and he could get Robb in on this later before the man went off with Ned to King's Landing.**

 **"I don't see why not. So long as you are not going to ask me to give you any of my power or something like that. Roose Bolton already tried that years ago along with his bastard son Ramsey. And we all know what happened to their House," said Naruto before putting his staff down and went to the sword rack.**

Many shivered remembering how Naruto slaughtered the father and son without any sort if mercy.

"He was terrifying when he gets like that." Kiba whimpered as a few of his friends agreed.

"YOSH! IT ONLY SHOWS NARUTO-KUN'S YOUTH!" Lee had yelled with fire in his eye's.

"WHEN WE GET HOME I SHALL TRAIN UNTIL I DROP AND DRAG MYSELF AROUND KONOHA 100 TIMES!" Lee yelled as his sensei soon got into it and hugged his student.

"YOSH! LEE YOU HAVE TRUE YOUTH IN YOUR SPIRIT!" Gai yelled as Lee hugged his sensei back.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"MY EEEYYYYYEEEES!" Silver screamed as his eyes began to smoke as he quickly splashed his face with a cup of sake making his eyes sizzle.

"DON'T! EVER! DO! THAT! HERE!" Silver had yelled as he was close to throwing the bushy browed look clones out of his inn and into the sun as the green spandex clones nodded in fear of angering the pissed entity.

 **"I wouldn't dream of it," said Jon with a smile since he doubted his body could handle such power or he was worthy of being given it in the first place.**

 **"Good. Let's begin," said Naruto while the two now circled the other and slowly drawing in a crowd.**

 **Jon moved first after awhile. He deduced rather quickly enough that Naruto wasn't going to make the first move so making the first move was the only thing Jon could do at this point. The strike was instantly blocked and pushed back by Naruto with incredible ease and strength in his right hand holding currently holding the training sword against the real one Jon possessed. Motioning for Jon to try again, the young wolf did so, and the two had begun their little dance with the weapon of choice they possessed. The crowd around the two of them had gotten bigger, some people even placing bets, and cheering both duelist on.**

 **'The Sage is good. Very good. I'm starting to sweat and he's not even breathing hard or looking tired from fighting. I could increase my skill from this one spar alone then if I sparred with Robb in twenty. I need to remind myself to have Robb fight him and see where we both stand in terms of skill level,' thought Jon before he began to fight Naruto again and yet the Sage still held his ground with a seemingly unbreakable defense.**

 **"You're trying to hard now. Your moves are getting more desperate. More sloppy. Calm your mind Jon. Focus!" commanded Naruto while seeing Jon was beginning to tire from this fight with him.**

 **Nodding at Naruto's words, the young legitimized Stark attacked him once again, but his movements were more fluid, and precise this time. One person gasped when they thought Jon had nearly knick the mask Naruto wore, but it was blocked by the Sage at the last moment, and the man himself nodded in respect at having someone so close do that.**

 **Of course Naruto was holding back a great deal of his strength and skill, but it was most impressive for one so young to do that without chakra helping to give him an edge.**

 **"Enough! The match is a draw, though respectfully I think the Sage is winner. Anyone with a sharp mind and eye can tell he was holding back," said Rodrik while seeing Jon wipe the sweat off his brow while Naruto just shrugged and didn't bother denying it.**

 **"While true, Jon's got the skills to become a great swordsman. I bet the same could be said for Robb if I had a chance to test his own skills against me," said Naruto since he had heard the two were nearly equal when it came to their skills using a sword.**

"Yes Jon got some skill if he was here he'd probably skilled greatly in Kenjutsu." Tenten said and was impressed with Jon's skill to stand his ground in fighting Naruto even if the blonde was holding back.

 **"I must say that was impressive Great Sage. Indeed, the bards songs, and stories of your skills do not do you justice. They should be flogged mercilessly for their inept failure to capture the description of your strength," said a voice near waist level and the three of them saw one Tyrion Lannister looking up at them with a smile on his face.**

 **"Thank you for the compliment Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. Though I do wish you would keep the comment about the bards being flogged to yourself. I don't want anyone to get any ideas of punishing them simply because their stories are not up to the standards of others," said Naruto with Tyrion nodding with his smile increasing since he wasn't being "imp" or "dwarf" for his short size.**

 _"Naruto was only nice to Tyrion is because they had a similar past, even though Tyrion had his family and wealth they both know what it's like to be seen as a freak in the eyes of others."_ Hiruzen thought making him regret ever telling Konoha about the boy being a jinchuriki maybe the boy's life could have been better if he never said anything.

 **"Indeed. A humble man with such power is practically unheard of, but I will respect your wishes all the same. If only because you don't refer to me an the 'imp' and address me as myself. And as for _you_ , you must be Ned Stark's former bastard," said Tyrion with Jon frowning a bit, but nodded all the same.**

 **"I was a former bastard. I haven't been one for some time now thanks to my Father. Why do you want to know?" said Jon with Tyrion nodding and giving the young man a once over.**

 **"No real reason. I can see why he made you legitimate. Your features are clearly that of a Stark in every sense of the word. Not many Lannisters have been known to sire bastards and if they do, the women, and the child in question don't receive the loving treatment you have with your own. Even if the bastards we Lannisters have produced have shown some promise of great potential. My advice to you is to milk this for all its worth like a baby sucking on his Mother's big tits before she weans him off it," said Tyrion since he knew the only reason he wasn't labeled one was due to his Father being Tywin Lannister and the man knew the sad painful truth.**

 **That the creature for a baby, who killed Tywin's wife when bringing this deformed man into the world years ago, now currently standing in front of these two was his son. Tywin knew without question his wife had been faithful to him and never strayed to lay with another man. It was that reason and that reason _alone_ that he accepted Tyrion as his son despite the fact he was a dwarf with his deformed body causing the woman to die from blood loss.**

The shinobi gave Tyrion their sympathy and soon Minato started to have bad thoughts again.

 _"What if I did survive the kyuubi, would I have been just as cruel to Naruto and blame him for Kushina?"_ Seeing so many people and the ways they treat their children made him only think of what if's. His thoughts were stopped immediately when his wife grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she saw him pale and scrunch his face she could only worry for her husband and hope he'll see, that he was nothing like these people.

 **Cersei had made it clear almost immediately that she had wanted Tyrion dead from the moment news came to her of their Mother's death and her recently born little brother was the cause of it. Jamie had easily stopped such a thing at every turn since he didn't blame his little brother for it. Women died from such things all the time whether they gave birth to deformed babies or not. Birthing complications didn't distinguish between themselves from Queens, Ladies, or smallfolk women.**

 **They simply happened one way or another.**

 **"I will keep those words close to my heart Lord Lannister," said Jon respectfully though he was a little put off by the crude words mingled in with them.**

 **"Jon, go inside and get something to eat and drink before the King devours it all. I wish to talk to Tyrion for a moment," said Naruto with Jon nodding before heading inside to eat with the rest of the family.**

 **"I'm surprised someone such as yourself wishes to have any kind of conversation with me. Normally, people tend to avoid my presence like they do a plague. Unless of course its in a brothel with a whore and my coin purse is swollen with gold dragons when I do," commented Tyrion, as he heard Naruto chuckle, and found the Sage to be an interesting fellow to be sure.**

A few of the shinobi laughed at Tyrion.

"I'm beginning to like the little guy." Tsume laughed.

"Yeah don't know why they hate him so much." Kiba said as he laughed alongside his mother.

 **"Well, I am no whore for one thing. Second, I'm not here for the gold dragons you may or may not still have from your visits to the brothels near here. Third, my reason for talking to you revolves around your family," replied Naruto with him retrieving his staff and seeing Tyrion's smile leave him a bit.**

 **"And what does a Sage with your reputation like yourself wish to know about my family? Wishing to offer your services to my House for a fee? While my family is considered the wealthiest in all of Westeros, I doubt even we could afford your services," said Tyrion while Naruto just shrugged before sitting down on a nearby bench.**

 **"No. Nothing like that I assure you. I wish to ask about your Father and your siblings. I wish to know more about them and you are the only honest Lannister by far despite your reputation for drinking and whoring," answered Naruto with Tyrion raising an eyebrow at him since he wasn't expecting that.**

 **"I'm pretty sure you have met my Father before now during both Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. So the real questions you wish to ask me surround my siblings and what they are like outside of their daily lives of the people," deduced Tyrion since he was still quite sober right now and his mind was sharp enough to know enough about the man to know a feint for a question when asked.**

 **"Smart man. Though I do have one question or two about your Father, the real questions are about your siblings," said Naruto while impressed with Tyrion's mind being so sharp.**

 **"I'll be happy to answer any and all questions about them. No matter how embarrassing or humiliating it might be for them in the future," replied Tyrion in a cheeky tone.**

 **(Winterfell-The Next Day)**

 **Naruto watched as Ned and Robert went off to hunt with a combination of Kingsguard, Stark, and Lannister men beside them. Watching intently as the two men talked while they set out to hunt dear, boar, or whatever else they found. Tyrion had provided him further insight into Cersei, Jamie, and above all else Tywin Lannister in terms of just how far they would go to get their way. Tyrion, despite being a Lannister Heir, the only one left legally capable of being Tywin's Heir to Casterly Rock at this point, held no such ambition, or rather one that didn't involved backstabbing or killing people to achieve his goals. Tyrion did have the ambition, but it was more for acknowledgement, and being considered more then just the "Lannister Imp". To be known beyond the stain of being the preverbal "Black Sheep" of the family, though it was amusing to think of Lannisters as sheep in the first place since the House Sigil told him otherwise.**

 **Glancing to his right, Naruto saw Bran was climbing the old tower once again. No doubt wanting to see his Father and the King riding off before they were consumed by the forest where all the game was located. Indeed, Bran Stark was every bit like his ancestor Bran the Builder, and knew the boy would do wonderful things in the future.**

 **Sensing himself being watched, Naruto turned to his left to see Arya staring at him with a scowl on her face. She did a lot of that lately. No doubt because her Mother kept having her learn to do all the things a "proper lady" would do and that wasn't Arya. She liked the idea of using swords over playing with dolls. She liked the idea of playing the mud over learning how to sew.**

"I like her!" Kushina chirped as she felt deja vu in seeing the she wolf of house Stark

 **Arya was a tomboy in every sense of the word.**

That only made Kushina and her fellow kuinochi like her more.

 **"Are you really a Sage? And can use magic? And wield weapons capable of killing well over a thousand men?" asked Arya in rapid succession.**

 **"In order? Yes. Yes. And Yes. Why? Wish to become a student of mine?" asked Naruto curiously with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

 **"Would you teach me how to use magic?" asked Arya since she would enjoy using it to play all sorts of pranks on her siblings.**

 **Mainly Sansa.**

 **"No," replied Naruto with Arya frowning heavier now.**

 **"What about how to wield a sword?" asked Arya since she wanted to use them like her brothers, but her Mother put a stop to that.**

 **"I could, but I won't," replied Naruto with Arya scowling heavier.**

 **"Why not?! Is it because I'm a girl? Because you are like everyone else and believe only boys and men can wield swords?" asked Arya with a sense of anger and impatience at being told no by everyone because what she wanted to do was considered unbefitting someone of her gender.**

"Like Naruto would ever think like that." Sakura had said as she knew Naruto would never be sexist about the female ninja.

"Yeah the dobe wouldn't have had that crush on you in the academy if you weren't a tomboy even if you were a fan girl." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura pouted at her love interest but couldn't help but giggle as the ravenette was right.

"Yeah you got me their." She had replied to her crush.

 **"No. Of course not. I'm not going to teach you because you are not ready to learn from me yet. You need to learn how to crawl before you can walk and you need to walk before learning how to run. Its the same way with swordsmanship in general. You need to have a competent teacher to learn the basics before I even consider teaching you how to use a sword," replied Naruto with Arya's scowl lessening slightly.**

 **"But no one will teach me how to use a sword. My Mother won't allow it and the others here won't out of fear of my Father punishing them," replied Arya though her Father did give her more leeway since she reminded him a lot of Lyanna when growing up and not being as "girly" as other women folk had been.**

 **"That's not exactly accurate. Its more like the instructor you need isn't here at Winterfell to teach you," answered Naruto with Arya's scowl returning.**

 **"Where would I find one?" asked Arya with Naruto thinking it over in his head for a brief second.**

 **"My guess would be in King's Landing. It is a central hub for everything and anything one could want for the right price. As your Father is now the new Hand of the King, he can get you just about anything King's Landing possesses...within reason. You would have to talk to him first, but I'm sure he would be able to acquire a proper instructor," said Naruto with Arya thinking it over in her mind before nodding.**

 **"Do you have any students still alive?" asked Arya curiously.**

 **"Oh I have taught a few over the years. Most of them are dead now. But they taught quite a few students of their own. Some became Braavosi swordsmen who use what is called the Water Dance and meant to use precision over brute strength. Something I find to be the best way to fight your enemy since anyone can pick up a sword and fling it around to hurt someone. I also taught Ser Barristan Selmy in his younger years," answered Naruto to Arya's shock.**

This caused their eyes to widen they have heard of this Barristan Selmy, who was said to be one of the greatest swordsman of his time and if he was alive in this time he would possibly be a Kenjutsu master.

"It seems Naruto-kun has had more interaction to this world then we thought." Hiruzen said to his two students as Jiraiya was swelling with pride that _his_ student trained one of the greatest swordsman in Westeros.

Tsunade could only gape in shock as the closest thing to a son train such a person.

 **"Ser Barristan Selmy? Also known as Barristan the Bold? Of the Kingsguard?" asked Arya in shock with Naruto nodding.**

 **"The very same. How do you think a man his age is still considered the best swordsman in all of the Seven Kingdoms? He was a boy when I first taught him. Born from a minor house, he had wanted to do something grand with his life. To serve some higher cause and wield a sword to protect the Realm of Men with all of his being. I respected him for his beliefs and having them at such a young age. So I trained him. In fact, he became my very last student. Even now I'm proud of him. Not once has Ser Barristan swayed from his convictions and kept his oath to serve the King sitting on the throne despite the last one not being of sound mind," replied Naruto with Arya looking shocked that one of the Kingsguard had been taught by the Sage himself.**

 **"I heard from my Father that Roose Bolton wanted to have Ser Barristan executed, but was pardoned, and became the Lord Commander," said Arya since she had her Father tell her stories of the knights and warriors who fought during Robert's Rebellion and Greyjoy Rebellion.**

 **"That is true. Your Father and Robert respected Ser Barristan so they felt a man of his station showing such loyalty was to be rewarded. Not punished," replied Naruto with Arya looking more impressed by this.**

 **"If you had been in King's Landing and faced Ser Barristan...would you have fought and killed him?" asked Arya curiously and Naruto had a far away look in his eyes.**

 **"I was in King's Landing my dear. And I fought quite a few Kingsguard. But I made sure never to encounter my old student during the fighting. Not because I feared his strength and skill with a sword, but rather the outcome should we have clashed. If I did face him, then yes, I would have fought Ser Barristan. Killed him? I couldn't answer that until I had the sword poised to make such a strike," answered Naruto before he looked to his right and saw Bran falling from the tower and quickly used Kamui to appear below where he was falling to catch the boy.**

The shinobi gaped in shock the young Stark was falling and that Naruto used a Sharingan technique which made Sasuke grumble about "Blonde dobe." and "Bastard getting more time to learn." as he could only look on irked that his friend having Sharingan and wondered how he learned his clan Jutsu.

 **Unfortunately, the poor boy had hit his head somewhere along the tower, and had lost any form of consciousness. Beside him, the dire wolf growled at him, but a quick look from Naruto silenced the animal into submission. Arya, having seen him act to catch Bran quickly ran to get her Mother, and tell her what happened. Moving swiftly, Naruto heads to the boy's bedroom, after asking a servant its location, to place him there, and was soon met by a worried Stark family with Bran's Mother a the forefront.**

 **"Bran! Bran! Wake up my son. My child. Please wake up!" pleaded Catelyn while she was held back by Robb and Jon while Naruto gave him a once over.**

 **"Its a good thing I caught him. The fall would have most likely broken his back and he would have been crippled for life," whispered Naruto while using his skills to heal the boy's head injury.**

 **"Will my son be okay when he wakes up?" asked Catelyn while Naruto nodded.**

 **"A bit sore with a headache. But that's to be expected, even when I finish healing him of his head injury. Curious though," remarked Naruto with a frown and his eyes narrowed.**

 **"What?" asked Robb since he saw the Sage's eyes narrow.**

 **"This head injury wasn't caused by the rock of the tower from one falling and hitting it on the way down. The force behind the blow is too strong. Someone grabbed his head and slammed it into the rock before throwing him off the tower. Most likely from the top of the tower where the window is located. Meaning someone pushed him," surmised Naruto with the Starks in the room looked shocked.**

 **"Someone tried to kill my son? Why? Who would do such a thing?" asked Catelyn while a sense of dread filled her in the belief it was one of the Lannisters or their men.**

"But he's just a boy and why, Bran's the son of a lord it's a great crime to attack a potential heir." Jiraiya yelled as he was thankful that his student saved the boy.

"Their is many people who would gain from such things but for young Bran I cant think of any reason why anyone would want to kill the boy." Hiruzen said to his student.

"But their has to be a reason why they would try and kill a kid... their must have been someone in the tower, and Bran have must have seen something he shouldn't have seen." Jiraiya concluded as it was the only thing that made sense to him at the moment.

 **"Robb. Get Ser Rodrik and a few capable men. Go to the top of the tower where Bran was climbing and look for clues. Take your dire wolves if you must. They might be able to find the scent of the person or persons responsible for this action," commanded Ned with Robb nodding and motioned for Jon to follow since they had the two best trained dire wolves of their entire family.**

 **"Do you think Bran will remember who pushed him when he awakens?" asked Catelyn with Naruto looking unsure.**

 **"Maybe. Even with my healing his head injury, the boy might have memory loss. A few minutes, hours, maybe the entire day at most will be lost to him. Images and faces of the moment before the fall could be hazy. If words were spoken, he may not recall them, or who spoke them. I can only heal the injury. I cannot heal the memory. Whatever he does try to recall will seem more like a dream then a memory," replied Naruto before putting his hand away and smiled behind his mask at seeing the boy was now sleeping now rather then being in a coma.**

 **"When will he awaken?" asked Catelyn while hoping it would be soon.**

 **"In a day or two. I healed the injury, but his mind will wait until it feels its ready, and considers the injury healed enough that its safe for Bran to open his eyes," answered Naruto calmly while seeing Bran's still unnamed dire wolf sit on the bed and watching everyone in the room carefully.**

 **"I want two guards posted at the door. Bran's dire wolf can stay as a last line of defense in case someone tries to harm him.**

 **"I'm staying here with Bran. If anyone tries to harm my son, they will have to go through me as well," said Catelyn while sitting in a chair beside Bran and held her son's hand.**

 **Maester Luwin wanted to protest, but Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder, and shook his head no to anything he planned to say.**

 **"Let her stay Luwin. Besides, a headstrong Tully woman is someone you can win against in any argument. Especially one protecting her son from possible threats. You would have a better chance getting the White Walkers to bend the knee to us," said Naruto with Luwin letting out a small laugh at that since it was true.**

 **With a nod to the woman, Naruto left the family talk, and prepare additional defenses for their home against whoever violated the sanctity of Winterfell. Hours soon past and Ned returned with Robert from a good hunt, only to be hit hard by the news of Bran falling from the tower. Catelyn didn't dare risk telling Ned the truth with Robert and his escort around. As for Naruto, he made his way into the courtyard where some horses were out near the stable, but were resting comfortably. Near them was Sandor Clegane and Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon being talked to by Tyrion over something.**

 **"My Mother has been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today," said Joffrey in his usual whining sound for a voice.**

 **"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," said Tyrion since he knew all about proper etiquette from his Father, who drilled it into all three of his children's skulls, and oddly enough only his youngest truly embracing it.**

 **Ironic considering the only one who listened was also the one most despised by Tywin himself.**

 **Cersei felt she could do just about whatever she wanted in life simply because she was a Lannister, the daughter of Tywin Lannister to be exact, and then later as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Jamie felt no one would do anything to him simply because he was good with a sword, had a certain wit about him, and a charm that made women spread their legs for him if he wanted it.**

 **And despite his oaths taken when being a Kingsguard...he had done just that.**

 **"What good will my _sympathies_ do them?" asked Joffrey to his uncle in confusion.**

 **"None, but it is to be expected. Your absence has already been noted," remarked Tyrion, as he was sure it wasn't, but Joffrey didn't know that, and even if he did, the boy's Father would know before smacking his son over the head with a metal gauntlet covered fist.**

 **"That boy who fell means nothing to me. Besides, I can't stand the wailing of women," said Joffrey with a grin while glancing up at the Hound like the man should be impressed with his decision.**

Many of the Kunoichi had growled at Joffrey and began to spit out curses.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT I'LL RIP WHAT MAKES HIM A MAN OFF!" Kushina yelled as her hair began to take the shape of tails.

"YEAH THAT LITTLE SHIT HE'S TUFF STUFF THEN LET ME AT HIM!" Tsume screamed as her son hid behind Shino in fear of his angry mother.

"IF I WAS THEIR I'D TORTURE THAT LITTLE BASTARD FOR WEEKS AND LET MY SNAKE HAVE AT HIM!" Anko screamed as she was radiating mad chakra as well as her friend.

"I"LL CAVE HIS BLONDE LITTLE SKULL IN!" Sakura yelled as her sensei had a vein on her head thinking the same as her student.

Sasuke shivered at the sight of the pissed off women and continued reading.

 **Only to be slapped in the face by Tyrion, who was not amused by his nephew's idiocy.**

 **"One more word like that and I will hit you!" stated Tyrion with a frown and saw out of the corner of his eye that even the Hound was impressed by the dwarf's sudden boldness in hitting the Prince right in the face.**

 **"I'm telling Mother!" whined Joffrey in a way that every spoiled child whines when they don't get their way and hide behind the parent who spoils them rotten.**

 **"Go ahead. Tell her boy. Tell her how you show no sympathy or respect for the Lord of Winterfell, who was just recently made Hand of the King, over the near death of their second young son. A boy, who if left this world for the next would have been unable to use his wonderful mind to make, and build new innovative things that would one day benefit the world as a whole. I also like to see you complain to her while in the presence of your Father," remarked Naruto while walking up to the group and interrupting what would surely been the second hit aimed at Joffrey's face by Tyrion.**

 **Though Naruto felt a second strike was deserved.**

 **"I won't forget this!" whined Joffrey before he took off running with his face red with embarrassment at being humiliated like this by his own uncle, the Sage, and in front of the Hound no less.**

 **"The Prince will remember that little Lord," mumbled the Hound to Tyrion since he knew the boy had a long memory of those who unknowingly or knowingly crossed him.**

 **"He's lucky I didn't hit him as well. I would have hit the brat with enough force to make him lose a few teeth, if not break his nose in the process," remarked Naruto while looking back at where Joffrey had gone and frowned in thought.**

 **"It was a good lesson for him. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him," said Tyrion in a mocking fashion toward Sandor before walking off.**

 **"While it was suppose to be a good lesson for the spoiled brat, I doubt Joffrey is the kind of student who listens to his teachers unless they share the same interest," said Naruto to the Hound, who nodded slowly, and glancing around for any Lannister men who may have seen the altercation.**

 **"Aye, the boy needs a good beating. His Father once gave him one such a beating when younger for killing a pregnant cat. It was actually the one that belong to the little Prince Tommen during his infant years so the boy doesn't remember it much," said Sandor, as he wished his own Father had defended him from Gregor when his older brother burned his face over a toy.**

They were sickened at that the little blonde monster had really done such a thing it only served to piss them off.

 **Sadly, nothing happened. It seemed even their own Father feared Gregor too much to do anything to the future Mountain that Rides when they were just children.**

 **"That boy is messed up in the head. There is something in his mind that's broke inside. A budding madness to be sure. Better keep an eye on him Sandor. If I'm truly right about him, then killing pregnant cats, and the lack of respect to High Lords is just the scratch beneath the service that is Prince Joffrey Baratheon," said Naruto before walking off with Sandor Clegane looking at him in surprise at being called his actual name and not "Dog" or "Hound" like so many others did.**

 **He didn't even realize his head moved to nod at the request until the Sage was gone.**

 **(Winterfell-Great Dining Hall)**

 **Breakfast was served on time for everyone who entered. If there was one thing about the North that even Cersei could respect were servants who were on time with food. And while she loathe to admit it, even to herself, some of the food was actually better then what was in King's Landing, and what the servants at Casterly Rock had ever made for her when growing up as a child.**

 **It was just one more thing she hated about the North. About the Starks. About the Tullys. Everything that wasn't Lannister, herself, Jamie, or her three beautiful children by blood (Tyrion being the exception and didn't count in her eyes). Joffrey being everything she had come to nurture in him about what it meant to be a Lannister. Not Baratheon. Let Robert have his whores, his small army of bastard children, and the memory of _Lyanna Stark_. She had Jamie. She had Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. She didn't need anyone else. Nor did she want anyone else.**

 **"Ah! Sister dear. Its so good to see you this morning. Hello brother. My dear niece and nephew," said Tyrion after walking into the hall and snagging some bacon from young Tommen's plate.**

 **"Little brother. You're cheerful this morning considering where you slept last night," said Jamie with Tyrion shrugged.**

 **"I have slept in worse places," commented Tyrion with a shrug and truth be told, he had slept in worse following a night of intense drinking.**

 **"Is Bran going to die? I heard he fell and hurt himself," said Myrcella since she liked Bran and had talked with him while they pet his dire wolf and trying to think up names for it.**

 **"Oh no, he'll be fine," said Tyrion in a confident tone and missed the brief look of worry on Cersei's face that mirrored Jamie's for that same moment.**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Cersei while still sounding tired so Tyrion would assume she didn't understand his answer.**

 **"Well luckily, it just so happened from what one of the servants told me before I walked in here, the Sage was walking about, and talking to Arya Stark when it happened. He saw Bran fall and caught him before the poor boy hit the ground. Not only is the Bran alive, but he is not paralyzed from the waist down thank the Gods. The poor boy would have been crippled if the fall didn't kill him," answered Tyrion calmly with his siblings more worried then ever.**

 **"And the boy's memory? Did the Sage say anything about what the boy may or may not remember?" asked Jamie with Tyrion shrugged.**

 **"From what the servants told me, the poor boy will have some kind of memory loss. A minute here. An hour there. Maybe the whole day at worst. But he will have full function of his mental faculties thanks to the Sage using his power to reduce the swelling in Bran's head in time," said Tyrion while eating some more food and drinking wine.**

 **"And when is the boy expected to awaken?" asked Cersei while trying to keep her voice neutral in terms of tone.**

 **"Later today or tomorrow. Still, the Starks for some reason feel foul play was involved, and have posted guards at his door with the boy's Mother at his bedside. I pity the fool who thinks they can challenge a protective Mother and a Tully of all things," said Tyrion with the last part being a joke and laughed.**

It made Minato laugh also as the Tully protectiveness reminded him of Kushina and her clan always treasuring family more than anything Silver could only chuckle and shake his head, if only they knew how closely similar the Tullys and Uzumakis were.

 **All the while completely forgetting to mention the fact Bran had his dire wolf in the room for added security before talking about going to the Wall to see the grand structure made by Bran the Builder. Cersei of course didn't want his foul mouth to infect her children by having them repeating his words to others and make them seem uncivilized. To that end, she took them out of the grand hall with Jamie eating some more before joining her.**

 **(Later that Day)**

 **"I can't believe you pushed the boy out the window. And not only did he live following the fall, but that damn Sage healed his head wound you gave him. Now he might wake up and tell everyone what he saw!" exclaimed Cersei worriedly while pacing back and forth.**

 **She was so close! So close to getting her son on the throne. A few more months of having to put up with her drunken pig of a husband and when the time was right, she would have her trusted agent make his move to put the man out of her misery. If Robert ever found out she was not only fucking her own brother, her _twin_ brother no less, he would have her killed. Worse, if he found out all _three_ of her children did not have one drop of Baratheon blood in them, they would either be killed, or sent up to the Wall where death would be merciful by comparison.**

Many wanted to vomit in disgust but held it in that was disgusting _twins_ having such interactions it didn't effect them that much as many clans practiced it but this was between twins who had the same genes only thing separating them being gender.

"Our clan may have done such practices but we wouldn't go so far." Hiashi had said as he had made it quite clear to the elder Hyuga council about the damage it could cause if done constantly but they wouldn't usually listen as they thought this kept their 'superior' bloodline only within the clan.

Thankfully he had them banished and their Byakugan disabled permanently and their status stripped making no more then old geezers.

 **"Relax. He's a 10 year old boy. Whatever he tells them will make no sense in their eyes and they will see it as a weird perverted dream of a growing boy. Besides, I already took care of things to ensure the Stark child doesn't say anything. Soon our agent will make his move and silence the boy before he can awaken," said Jamie calmly while Cersei looked concerned by this news.**

 **"What do you mean? What did you do?" questioned Cersei with Jamie shrugging.**

 **"I just had one of our men from House Lannister take care of things after we leave this cold and disgusting place. I normally have one on call in the event someone might have seen us when we fuck," answered Jamie without a hint of remorse in his voice or eyes.**

 **"And this man can be trusted? How do you know he doesn't know our secret too?" asked Cersei worriedly.**

 **"The only thing the man knows is he's being paid to silence anyone who sees me fucking a woman. He also knows I pay himself well enough _not_ to know _WHO_ the woman is that I'm fucking," said Jamie with Cersei still not being convinced.**

 **"Kill the man after you pay him. Make it seem like it was some kind of deal gone wrong. The few who know of our indiscretions the better," said Cersei while glad she had been able to get to her room and sprayed herself with some new perfume after her time with Jamie in that tower.**

 **It successfully sent those damn dire wolves off her scent and trail when they picked up what went on in that damn tower. She had to spray some perfume lightly on Jamie's own armor carefully in certain places to make everyone believe he was outside of her room when Bran fell. But in a way to make everyone believe he was only guarding her body.**

 **Not fucking it.**

The shinobi still could only gag

 **"Fine with me. I was going to do it anyway. He was asking for a bit more money and was no doubt getting suspicious of who the lucky woman was. If the Stark guards don't kill him trying to get to the boy, I will do it myself," replied Jamie with his usually charming smile.**

 **Neither saw a single black inky looking mouse hearing their entire discussion before it had heard enough and rushed off.**

 **(Winterfell-Elsewhere)**

 **Naruto knew something was off after he recovered Bran from his fall at the old tower the boy loved to climb. The injury the boy suffered was someone grabbing him from behind his head and slamming it hard against the stone surface before giving the stunned child a push. An inspection of the tower by Robb, Jon, their dire wolves, and a few Stark men specializing in tracking had investigated the area. Aside from a single stand of blonde hair, there was no real evidence saying Bran had been pushed. When news had reached Robert after returning from the hunt, the man exploded with rage at the idea of his dear friend's son nearly being killed. Naruto had assured both Robert and a worried Ned there were some leads, but nothing definite. He only asked for both men to show patience and know Bran was recovering with his memory of the event possibly returning so he could identify his attacker.**

 **But Naruto had no intention of waiting to see if the boy remembered what happened and the dire wolves had lost the trail when a new scent had invaded their noses. Someone had gone to great lengths to hide who they were and what they did before Bran got there to see it too. Judging from what the dire wolves smelled along with the Northern trackers themselves, two people were up there going at it sexually, and for quite awhile before the two individuals saw Bran and were discovered. So with foul play clearly being shown, a hunt was on for the attackers, and find out why they tried to silence Bran.**

 **So Naruto decided to focus on finding out who was where within the walls of Winterfell at the time of the incident. He had suspicions on a few people. But his interrogation of them, which they would never remember in the slightest, revealed they were innocent, and thus the investigation started to narrow down the suspects. Joffrey himself was such a suspect, but the brat was actually innocent for once, as the Hound had been with him every step of the way, and not even the giant of a man was going to let the Prince do such an act on his watch.**

 **So with the spoiled Prince and his siblings cleared of any and all wrong doing here, the Sage of ancient forgotten arts in the ways of chakra searched for other possible criminals capable of the crime. If children did not hurt Bran and given what clearly happened when the boy had made it to the top of the tower, the culprits were clearly adults. Meaning he was looking for two adults who smelled off from all others in Winterfell. So Naruto had followed the dire wolves from the shadows and inspected the hair found within the tower, which helped narrow down the list of suspects by far to those with blonde hair.**

 **It was actually one of the reasons he suspected Joffrey until his alibi checked out and the hair itself being too long for it to belong to the spoiled shit. And it was feminine in nature so the hair belonged to a woman given the perfume scent behind it. Which meant it was a blonde haired woman, who had clearly done something with someone she wasn't suppose to be doing.**

 **And since Myrcella was too young to be doing any such thing with anyone, it left only one blonde haired woman within Winterfell at the moment.**

 **Cersei Lannister.**

 **So with that in mind, Naruto traced Cersei's movements for the day, and found it strange her scent had a strong presence of newly applied perfume. Cersei may have understood the principle of throwing people and hounds off your scent by masking it with other types of chemicals like perfume. Given how she had to hide it from dire wolves just showed the Lannister woman was sharp and quick to act in throwing suspicion off of her. But Naruto had invaded Inuzuka hounds and Inuzuka Clan members in general since he could walk thanks to his pranks back during the days of old as a child. He was attune with nature and could see, hear, and smell things where others could not.**

 **As such, Cersei's attempt to hide things from him were amateurish at best. In fact, such a description was generous on his end, and only considered as such given how Cersei had sprayed some of it on Jamie to make her story seem true on where she was at the time of Bran's near death experience. But Naruto knew otherwise. He knew a liar when he saw one and Cersei was the definition of a liar just as Gregor Clegane was the definition of a cruel heartless goat fucker who should have been killed before he learned how to walk.**

 **So with one suspect in mind and the other being Jamie as the one person she could turn to for covering up her actions in the tower, Naruto sent a little ink mouse to scurry about, and follow Cersei around before everyone departed for King's Landing. If the news of Bran being alive and would awake frightened either sibling, they would react accordingly in some fashion, and the ink mouse he sent would record everything spoken before it ran back to give its report.**

 **Speaking of his little creation...**

 **"There you are my little inky spy. I wish Sai was around so I could thank him for leaving behind his understanding of using Ink Jutsus. Now get on this parchment and show me what you heard and put it into words," commanded Naruto with a scroll being unrolled that was blank for the ink mouse to dive into with a nice "splat!" before everything Jamie and Cersei said was written out word for word.**

"Your welcome dickless." Sai smiled as Sakura sweat dropped at the pale man as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

He didn't like that Sai was like him but more smiles than frowns.

 **Frowning, Naruto was somewhat surprised Cersei was having sexual relations with her twin brother Jamie. He had lived long enough to see the Targaryens embracing such a practice, as well as clans back during the days growing up, and learning about the ways of the world. But to this extent? Not even the Targaryens went this far with inbreeding and incest relations in the belief of keeping the bloodline "pure". Sure they did it with brother and sister like these two had done, but they never did it with _twins_ with identical DNA, and only the gender between them being different.**

Hiashi nodded thankful that Naruto understood the extent of this taboo.

 **Not only that, but there was the issue of Cersei's three children. Were they even Robert's by blood and therefore the rightful Heirs to the throne? Joffrey was clearly not Robert's child, though Naruto suspected Robert couldn't see this because he was blinded by love for the late Lyanna Stark, his drinking, whoring, and not exactly in that order.**

 **Tommen and Myrcella were a coin toss. Tommen didn't really have anything that one could call "Baratheon features", but he wasn't a psychotic mess like Joffrey clearly was, and had a gentle disposition to him. He might make a nice gentle King if Joffrey were to suddenly die and Robert named Tommen his Heir, but it would just leave the boy a big fat target for all the snakes in King's Landing. His Mother certainly wasn't going to help him be a great King and would only raise more problems to combat if it meant she could be by his side to control Tommen from the shadows.**

 **As for Myrcella, she clearly inherited her Mother's childhood form, and would become a beautiful women just like her Mother. Naruto only hoped if Myrcella didn't inherit her Mother's cruelty or hatred for all things not Lannister by blood. He liked to think Cersei's last two children had been saved from the sheer madness of the mind that Joffrey and the Targaryens themselves in the past had gained from the persistent tradition of inbreeding and incest.**

 **Though one cannot overlook the nurturing of madness by someone being factored into the nature of inheriting the madness genetically. In any case, Naruto would have to watch everything Lannister from here on out, and make sure they didn't do anything to endanger the Seven Kingdoms in their current fragile state. Just because Robert was the King of all Seven Kingdoms didn't mean he was a good King and keeping things stable. There was a lingering unrest within the difference Houses thought it all and many of them were still secretly Targaryen supporters waiting for the fat and bloated Stag to die from his many life shortening vices.**

 **As for Dorne, Prince Doran had kept Elia Martell and her children from being discovered for years since King's Landing had been sacked, but Naruto was sure a certain Spider for an eunuch living within King's Landing knew differently, and was keeping that tidbit of information in his back pocket to use at a later time for an emergency should his position become compromised. Not that the Spider would ever reveal it to anyone, even if the man really wanted to since Naruto was also a secret acquaintance of his for many years, and wouldn't allow it. Not without permission anyway. Both had done much in the shadows to keep the realm stable as a whole. Of course Varys had disillusions regarding how the current King ran the Seven Kingdoms and knew Joffrey being on the throne would be far worse to the point being the second coming of the Mad King. Naruto had agreed with him and felt the Targaryens were still the rightful rulers to the Iron Throne _provided_ of course they weren't crazy, and didn't want to burn every single thing in sight.**

The group shuddered and could only think what it'd be like to be under the rule of these pyromaniacs that call themselves kings.

"Makes me pissed scared just thinking about it." A thought as his brother agreed not wanting to face the wrath of the Targaryen's Dragons even if he was a jinchuriki Gyuki told him how these creatures sounded very powerful, especially Balerion the Black Dread who's fire sounded like a more violent version of Ameterasu. Even more so that the creature was large enough to shadow an entire village with it's wings

 **So far, it didn't look good for the remaining members of House Targaryen. Viserys was showing signs of the madness even now from what Naruto knew of the boy. Thinking himself already as the King of the Seven Kingdoms, who was simply untouchable on that principle alone, and was going to every person stupid enough to back him financially to fund his campaign to raise an army to take back his family legacy. Elia Martell's children were living happily in Dorne and was keeping her children out of the game of thrones in its entirety. All she wanted to do was live happily in Dorne with her children away from the horrifying seat of tyranny the Iron Throne was known for in the past.**

 **Not that Naruto blamed her. The Iron Throne really was a horrifying seat of tyranny and should have been destroyed by Robert to signify a new era without such means to rule being necessary.**

 **But that was neither here nor there. What Naruto needed to do was focus on certain lions licking their chops at the sight of the dying stag and getting ready to pounce. Personally, Naruto didn't care for Robert due to his whoring, and drinking ways after the death of Lyanna Stark. The man was coping in all the wrong ways and in doing so made his wife spiteful to the point where she was clearly going to do something soon once Joffrey was old enough in her eyes to become King.**

 **A King she could manipulate, control, and one who will help ensure the power, if not the very lifestyle as a Queen never leaving her as time went by.**

That mad Hiruzen frown Cersei sounded a lot like Danzo when he kept demanding that Naruto be put in ROOT but would be quickly shot down before the mummy man could blink.

 **Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto decided he would have to go to King's Landing, and help Ned fix what was clearly broken there. Ned was a good man. A rarity these days given how people found it easier to be dishonorable and cruel over honorable and caring. As he headed outside, Naruto focused on seeing Jon inspecting a sword the blacksmith had made, and saw Jamie approach him with his usual arrogant smirk and walk.**

 **"A sword for the wall?" asked Jamie curiously at the sight of the weapon.**

 **"Already have one," replied Jon while keeping the identity of who this sword went to a very close guarded secret.**

 **"Good man. Have you swung it yet?" asked Jamie while glancing at the sword on Jon's waist.**

 **"Of course I have," replied Jon since he had been trained by his Father at a young age to wield a sword and shown much promise.**

 **"I trust you find training with a real sword is much different then fighting with an actual one," commented Jamie while Jon put the sword away.**

 **"The Night's Watch has defended the North at the Wall for 800 years," replied Jon with Jamie raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Oh! Planning on taking the Black and saying your vows?" asked Jamie since he was sure Cersei would find that soothing with one less wolf in the den to threaten the lion.**

 **"No. Not yet. My Father wants me to go to the Wall and inspect it first before I make a decision. While he's serving as Hand, I will be helping out at the Wall to see what needs to be improved, and if necessary take the Black to strengthen their numbers further. I will report my findings to my brother Robb and if necessary send a raven to my Father to get further men sent up to the Wall when he arrives at King's Landing," said Jon with Jamie frowning a bit since he was sure the former bastard would take the Black at this point.**

 **"Give my regards to the Night's Watch, and if you do fail...its only for life. No pressure," said Jamie before walking away.**

 **"Don't listen to him Jon. You won't fail in your duty. Whether as a member of the Night's Watch or as a member of House Stark. Trust your instincts and remember to do what is right, even if other people don't like it, and only if you believe in it," replied Naruto while Jon nodded in agreement.**

 **"I will. How did your sparring session with Robb go? He wouldn't tell me?" asked Jon curiously since the two had sparred earlier that morning before the issue with Bran had occurred.**

 **"Let us just say Robb now knows what it feels like to fight someone truly stronger then himself. It was a very humbling experience on his end. The last thing someone like you or Robb need right now is your egos getting so filled with hot air that they equal the size of Jamie Lannister," replied Naruto with Jon letting out a chuckle.**

 **"Thanks. Still, I wish the Kingslayer would be sent to the Wall. The only reason he isn't is because his family wouldn't allow it," remarked Jon with a hint of anger in his voice.**

 **"Yeah, but even if the man killed his King despite the oath he took, it was probably for the best that he did," said Naruto with Jon looking at him in surprise.**

 **"Why would you say that?" asked Jon with Naruto letting out a chuckle.**

 **"While I despise Jamie for the many things he's done in life, killing the Mad King is not one of them. What the Mad King wanted done before his fall would have left only ash in his wake, and all the people of King's Landing being part of it. Through Jamie's act of oath breaking, he saved countless lives within King's Landing. You may dislike Jamie for what he did, but when you understand the reason behind it...I think deep down people would not call him Kingslayer with such disrespect," answered Naruto with Jon looking down for a second.**

"Yes I believe Jamie has been given a little to much scorn for his crime even if he did betray his king when he should have been by his side." Tobirama said as his brother nodded.

"Yes it would seem their is more to Jamie Lannister then we think, though I'm gonna need more than just that to prove he is a good person." Hashirama said as even he had to agree what Jamie did may have been of good intentions but he broke his vow to always protect his king no matter the cost it was a hard thing to live with as it seemed he didn't have a way to redeem himself.

 **"So you respect him?" asked Jon with Naruto shaking his head no.**

 **"Fuck no! I hate everything about the arrogant prick. The act he did to save the people in King's Landing from the Mad King is the only thing I do respect. Nothing else," replied Naruto before looking at the sword Jon had taken from the blacksmith.**

 **"You like it? Its perfect for stabbing someone, provided the enemy on the receiving end is wearing little to no armor," remarked Jon while showing it to Naruto.**

 **"Not bad. Though it is a bit small for a man to wield. But something tells me this isn't for a man or even a young boy. The handle here is designed for thin _female_ fingers to hold onto it," surmised Naruto while appraising the sword in his hand.**

 **"Aye, but don't tell my Mother who its for. Her wrath alone makes me want to take the Black to avoid such a confrontation," whispered Jon with Naruto smirking behind his mask.**

 **"Angry Tully women are truly a force of nature unto themselves. When do you intend to give the sword here to its new owner?" questioned Naruto with Jon smirking.**

 **"Right before we leave. Said owner will have to hide it until she gets to King's Landing and Father can provide her with a proper teacher. I still think you would be considered the best teacher for her in that regard. Many high born Lords would start a war simply for the honor," answered Jon while Naruto shook his head no.**

 **"Which is why my last student is now the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the best swordsman in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Still, if Arya can find a teacher capable of bringing out a good foundation for me to work with...I might consider it. Though I make no promises," replied Naruto while the two walked into Arya's room and saw her packing for the trip to King's Landing.**

 **"I thought you packed already?" questioned Jon with Arya huffing in slight anger.**

 **"I had it all set for days, but now I have to fold them again. My things weren't properly folded she says. Who cares how they are folded?! They're going to get all messed up anyway!" stated Arya in frustration while stuffing her clothing extra hard at the last part.**

 **"Well its a good thing you have help," commented Jon while staring at Arya's dire wolf.**

 **"Watch this. Nymeria, gloves!" commanded Arya while Nymeria just sat there on the bed and looked bored.**

 **"Impressive," remarked Jon with a smirk.**

 **"Most impressive," added Naruto with a smirk of his own, but couldn't be seen by his mask.**

"Very impressive." The Inuzuka mother and son laughed as they could tell the wolf didn't like being ordered like a pet

 **"Shut up! Nymeria, gloves!" commanded Arya with her dire wolf looking away.**

 **'She probably doesn't want to be seen as a normal house trained dog doing tricks,' thought Naruto since he knew the dire wolf beside Arya was just as intelligent as the others of the pack.**

 **"I have something for you. And it has to be packed carefully so its not discovered by our Mother," said Jon with Arya looking at him curiously.**

 **"A present?" questioned Arya while Jon smiled and showed it to her.**

 **"Something to take with us on the way to King's Landing. Jon had it made in secret since he knew your Mother would not only disapprove, but never let it leave Winterfell in your hands," replied Naruto while Jon showed her the present in question.**

 **"Its not a toy Arya. Keep it tucked away until you're at King's Landing," said Jon while he showed her the thin pointy sword meant just for her.**

 **"Its so skinny," commented Arya at the overall size of the sword.**

 **"That's the point. Most swords are very heavy and thus most women lack the upper body strength to pick up, much less wield one. This was designed to stab people with pinpoint precision. You won't slice a person's head off, but given the right time, and angle of the opening...you can definitely stab someone in a vital spot with it, if you are fast enough," added Naruto knowing that a needle to the neck can be just as deadly as an actual sword hitting the same spot.**

 **"I can be quick," offered Arya enthusiastically since she was faster and more nimble then any of her brothers or sister.**

 **"You will have to train _everyday_ with this. No slouching. No quitting. You want to be the best at something you have to earn it," said Naruto in a stern voice, which made the girl nod, and knew she would do just that with the right instructor.**

 **"I will. And I'll do it with this sword. This... _Needle_!" stated Arya with Naruto smirking behind his mask.**

Mei Terumi smirked as the name reminded her of Nuibari the Sewing Needle longsword that was wielded by Kushimaru before he died.

 **"Interesting name for a sword, but I've heard worse. And it seems appropriate given its overall design. When we get to King's Landing, I will make sure you're Father finds a suitable instructor capable of teaching you," said Naruto knowing there were a few of them in King's Landing who could teach the girl and were more open minded about women wielding a sword.**

 **"And then you'll train me?" asked Arya while Naruto chuckled and Jon smirked.**

 **"You are a persistent little she wolf. Still, I won't make any promises to that effect. If you train hard and prove yourself, I just might. But don't take that as a guarantee Arya. If and when I train you in using a sword will ultimately be up to me in the end," replied Naruto with the girl pouting at first, but ultimately accepting his answer since she was young, and untrained in the ways of the sword.**

 **He wanted to see if her foundation with using Needle from another teacher was worth the time in the future to train the girl himself.**

 **With that business taken care of, Naruto walked to the stables, and saw Hodor preparing the horse for the Sage. Giving a nod to the gentle giant, Naruto sat on the horse, but with his legs crossed, and one hand on the reigns. Hodor was confused by this since he never saw anyone sit on the horse in that manner and wondered why the masked man was even making the attempt without securing himself further.**

 **"Hodor," said Hodor while Naruto looked at his confused face and understood what he wanted to ask the Sage.**

 **"Don't worry Hodor. I'm not most people so I don't ride horses like everyone else does. Besides, we'll be going at a slow pace with the escort of guards," answered Naruto with Hodor nodding.**

 **"Hodor," said Hodor while nodding.**

 **"Take care of the Starks while I'm away. Also, keep an eye out for anyone who should not be here. I know you know everyone here in Winterfell so if you see anyone who you don't know prowling around...they shouldn't be here," warned Naruto with Hodor's eyes going wide and he nodded quickly.**

 **"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor since he understood what the Sage was asking of him.**

The women all giggled at the simple man as they found him cute at the way he speaks.

 _"Hodor, NO! Wylis_ _you will always be my bestfriend no matter what."_ Silver thought as he remembered his times with the man when he was a boy and had always cared for him even when he mysteriously had a seizure that had caused him to only say Hodor.

 **"You're a good man Hodor. Stick close to Bran's room tonight and the following night too. While I trust the Stark guards, Bran's dire wolf, and Catelyn to watch over Bran until he recovers, I would prefer another pair of eyes and strong arms protecting him should the unspeakable happen," said Naruto with Hodor nodding eagerly.**

 **"Hodor!" said Hodor while Naruto once more and wished his power could be used to help the one worded mini-giant of a man.**

 **Sadly, even his own power had limits. At Hodor's age, the chakra placed into the man's body to fix the brain of its inability to say only one word would be rejected. Hodor's body would not only reject the chakra, but it would be as if the man had injected snake venom into his brain, and cause the poor mini-giant terrible pain until death finally decided to end it.**

Many frowned sadly at the kind gentle man that was Hodor never being able to be his old self but Tsunade the legendary medic had her limits. Even their wild card blonde.

 **"Also, if someone does try to hurt Bran, you need to ensure he is _captured_ , and kept _alive_ for questioning. Under no circumstances is the assassin to be killed when caught. Do you understand?" whispered Naruto with Hodor nodding that he did though part of him was still confused on why such an attacker would be kept alive.**

 **Nonetheless, Hodor knew his place in the world, and would obey the Sage's command to protect the Stark family which had been so good to him since he was brought into their service.**

 **"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor while nodding his head.**

 **Satisfied with the mini-giant of a man's response and understanding, Naruto commanded his horse to move to join the now larger escort of the King back to King's Landing. The men around him looked at him like he was riding his horse incorrectly and wondered why a strange man like the infamous "Demon Sage" was doing following their escort. Robert had made it perfectly clear following the end of his rebellion against the Mad King that he disliked the Sage immensely due to word getting out about how the masked man had helped the Mad King's children escape Dragonstone by a single ship when being hunted by Stannis's fleet of ships during the end of the rebellion. Some had called for the Demon Sage's head for his act of treason, but Robert knew better, and Ned had argued that it was senseless to kill innocent children.**

 **Still, if their King wasn't going to order his death, none here were going to try.**

 **"So this is where we part. For now anyway," commented Jon while he saw Tyrion and some men moving in front of him toward the direction where the Wall was located.**

 **"Aye, but its only temporary. We'll see each other again. Whether its in Winterfell or on the Wall. Starks have defended the Wall for thousands of years. Your Benjen did it after I returned from Robert's Rebellion. Whether you choose to do so as well is your choice. I won't force anything on you. Get a feel for the Night's Watch. See if its something you know is right for you. Whatever your decision, I will support it with all my power," said Ned with Jon smiling at him and looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance of their conversation.**

 **There was none.**

 **"Uncle, I just want to say...thank you. For everything. For raising me. Loving me as your own son," said Jon with Ned smiling lovingly at his nephew even if he couldn't call the young man that.**

 **"You are a Stark. Both in name and in blood. I only wish Catelyn had warmed up to you sooner. I couldn't tell her truth because I feared what people would think if her reaction to you shifted from disgust to one of love. I feared Robert's wrath and it being aimed at you. An innocent child should not have to face such things," said Ned with Jon nodding, but he still smiled all the same.**

 **"She's been like a Mother to me since learning the truth. I understand her frustrations and won't hold it against her. I'm proud to be a Stark and officially called your son by both of you," said Jon with Ned smiling more now knowing his wife's promise and contract with the Gods had been fulfilled completely with those words spoken.**

 **His House and that of House Tully were saved from wrath sent forth by divine powers he could not begin to battle.**

 **"We'll talk more about other things in the future. Namely more about my sister," said Ned with Jon nodding and soon the younger man rode to follow the group heading up for the Wall.**

This mad Hiruzen frown slightly and face twist in more regret he wish he could have done the same to Naruto and tell him about his parents, but he had lost his spine do to his old age and let the village walk over him in making sure Naruto stayed lonely.

 **"So...did you say what needed to be said?" asked Naruto when Ned caught up to him.**

 **"Aye, and more. I have you to thank for that," replied Ned with a sense of joy in his voice that Naruto easily picked up on.**

 **"I do what I can," commented Naruto while they followed the royal escort with King Robert in the lead with their path for King's Landing out in front.**

Sasuke closed the book and could only hope his friend the best of luck

 _"Good luck Naruto I hope your happy in this time."_ Sasuke had thought.

Unknown to him of said Sage sneezing as he was given a cloth by his beautiful wife as he smiled at her round belly as he talked in his court on improving the kingdom.

* * *

 **(Well I hope you like this chapter and I had our host know most of the characters as to add him in the story and make him more of a character than just a guy in a bar and have future Naruto in this as the inn is actually not in space or time as it does not apply here well goodbye and hope you look forward with my fanfic for a game of thrones with my personal OC and hope you enjoy it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello readers I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update the new chapter but these stories can get pretty long and I have to make sure I didn't miss anything on the character's reactions but here you go enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- To King's Landing Part 2**

Sasuke still had the book in his hand as he still wanted to read, as no one really cared who read.

 **Eventually, the royal caravan stopped at a nice country side hill perfect for resting, swimming, and hunting for all who wanted to relax from the long hard road to King's Landing. Ned and Robert were lounging around eating some food the servant prepared for them. It was one of those rare moments for both men, as they got to let down their guard, and simply enjoy life after years of conflict and painful memories had controlled a good portion of their lives. As for Arya and Sansa, they were out by the lake enjoying one of their now rare sister moments together.**

 **"God, this is Country. This is the life, isn't it Ned. No Iron Throne. No guards watching me every time I'm out. No real worries to hold me down like my wife or those brats I call children. Especially Joffrey. Hell, I have half a mind to leave them all behind right here and now," remarked Robert with Ned letting out a chuckle.**

"Ah yes I must agree with Robert, it is quite the view." Commented Minato, though if he was still alive he really wouldn't abandon his own family just to go out and adventure.

"But I think I enjoy seeing my beautiful wife more." He pulled his wife in as she leaned into his chest.

"Good choice." She smiled at him

"I have my momments."

 **"I have half a mind to go with you," commented Ned with a sigh escaping him.**

 **"What do you say Ned? Just you and me on the King's Road, swords at our side, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds every night?" offered Robert with Ned laughing at the offer itself.**

 **"If you had asked me 20 years ago and there were no wars to fight, yes I would. But right now? Not a chance," replied Ned with a chuckle and Robert returned it.**

 **"Aye, there were wars to fight, women to marry. We never really had a chance in life to be young with all that we did," added Robert with a sad tone in his voice now.**

 **"I recall a few chances," remarked Ned with Robert smirking a bit.**

 **"I swear if I wasn't King you would have hit me already," commented Robert while Ned just smirked back.**

 **"That was the worse thing about your coronation. Now I'll never be able to hit you again when its deserved," replied Ned with a laugh though now Robert didn't return it.**

A few shinobi rose their brow's wondering why Robert didn't laugh.

 **"Trust me Ned, that's not the worst thing," countered Robert before handing Ned a note.**

 **"When did this arrive for you?" asked Ned while he unrolled it and read the contents within.**

 **"There was a rider late last night. I didn't read it until morning. Now I wish I hadn't read it at all," answered Robert with Ned looking surprised.**

 **"Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dorthraki Horse Lord. What of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" asked Ned like it wasn't anything serious.**

 **"Aye, a knife perhaps. A good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it into her back!" said Robert angrily at the idea of someone with Targaryen blood still alive.**

Onoki frowned as it reminded him of his past hatred for Minato.

"He really has to move on." The old Tsuchikage had said.

"And that bastard want's to murder a little girl just because her father and brother's actions!" Tsunade had yelled she assassinated people before, but never kill a child.

 **"She a little more then a child Robert," protested Ned with Robert glaring at him now.**

 **"Now maybe, but soon enough that _child_ will become a woman, and will soon start spreading her legs for that Dorthraki Horse Lord to start breeding out heirs," countered Robert with his anger rising with each passing second.**

 **"Please tell me we are not speaking of this," said Ned with smiles and happiness leaving his face with one of concern.**

 **"Oh, its unspeakable to you. What her Father did to your family...that was unspeakable Ned. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved...I'll kill every last Targaryen I get my hands on!" replied Robert angrily at the idea of one member of that House still being alive.**

 **"But you can't get your hands on this one Targaryen...can you?" questioned Ned with Robert shaking his head no.**

 **"This Khal Drogo...it is said he has 100,000 men in his hoard. And its growing," replied Robert angrily.**

 **"Even a million Dorthraki are no threat to the realm. As long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea...they have no ships Robert. They don't go where their horses can't or won't walk," said Ned to Robert, but the King was not convinced.**

 **"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who _still_ call me Usurper. If and when the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dorthraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him. Give him council. Give him ships to sail the narrow sea with that damn horde to get here," said Robert bitterly.**

 **"He will not cross the Narrow Sea, Robert. And if by some chance he does, we will throw them back into the water to watch them drown," said Ned with confidence they could fight such odds and it managed to make Robert's anger decline slightly.**

 **"There is a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who will be fighting, but its coming. By the Gods its coming," said Robert while frowning in frustration.**

 **Neither man noticed Naruto sitting on a tree branch in a tree not far from them and heard their entire conversation.**

 **'If you only knew Robert. I would tell you about what I know and learned, but I can't trust you to keep that temper of yours in check. In fact, half the news I know surrounding your wife could probably cause you to have a heart attack. For now, I have to keep those cards close to my heart,' thought Naruto sadly since he wanted the man to know, but sometimes telling the truth hurt more then hiding it.**

Hiruzen frowned as that was exactly his own thought's when he decided to not tell Naruto about his heritage.

 _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I hope in this life you can at least understand my reasons."_ The old Sarutobi thought sadly as he hid his depressed look under his hat.

 **(Winterfell-That Night)**

 **Catelyn Tully Stark sat by her son's bed, weaving good luck prayer charms to speed up her son's awakening, and hoping it would be soon. While she did not doubt the Sage's power, she feared for her son all the same, and did not wish for anything evil to strike at Bran in his weakened state. Naruto had assured them that Bran would awaken soon and everyone had to be patient for when he inevitably did wake up. Robb had come in a few moments ago to get his Mother to her own bed to sleep, but the Tully woman was a very proud, and stubborn woman who refused to leave Bran's side for an instant.**

 **Not surprising since Catelyn Stark was a determined woman when pushed and was not going to simply wait elsewhere, and leave her precious child she brought into the world undefended in this perilous time. The two guards outside had recently been rotated out with two fresh ones and Bran's unnamed dire wolf was under the bed watching things from its hidden position should someone get past them. She didn't know how her son's dire wolf got so big in such a short time or how the other did too for that matter. But the Tully born woman was actually glad to have such a beast watching over her son and would remind herself not to complain about them to Ned when she next saw him.**

 **"Fire! Fire in the stables!" yelled someone outside and the alarm sounded.**

 **"Damn! Stay here with Bran. I'll be right back," said Robb while rushing out the door to help the servants get water to fight the flame before it spread.**

 **When this happened, the hired assassin sent by Jamie Lannister entered the room after quietly knocking out the guards while under the disguise of a servant, and entered the room to see his target on the bed. Moving quickly with an extremely expensive dagger in hand. What he didn't see was a shocked, but determined Catelyn Tully Stark moving to stop the assassin from ending her son's life. Unfortunately, the surprise intervention by her was only temporary, as the assassin easily overpowered Catelyn, and threw her to the ground.**

 **"So the boy's bitch of a Mother tries to save him. If only I had more time, I would fuck you after killing him. Maybe show you what a _real_ man is like instead of your husband. Maybe I will and attempt to make a bastard baby with you," remarked the assassin with a cruel grin on his face as he grabbed Catelyn and put the blade to her throat.**

All the kunoichi growled in anger and let loose their KI at the sight this smug bastard.

"If I was their I'd tear his nuts off!" Kushina growled as her Tsunade agreed while breaking her chairs armrest.

 **"I'll never let you kill Bran or violate my body!" said Catelyn defiantly despite his grip on her and the dagger pressed against her throat.**

 **"Ha! That's rich. You would be surprised what a guy like me can do," the assassin evilly whispered in Catelyn's ear.**

 **"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed an angry Hodor from behind the assassin, who turned to see the normally gentle giant storm into the room looking extremely angry.**

The kunoichis KI stopped as they saw Hodor run to Cat's rescue.

"HODOR HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" Kushina yelled as her and a few other girls rose signs of an adorable chibi Hodor flexing his little arms.

"GO HODOR!, GO HODOR!, GO!" The female ninjas screamed into cheer as many of the men looked jealous of the attention that the mini giant has gained.

 **The distraction was all Catelyn needed, as she bit into the assassin's hand, and made the man cry out in pain. Needing to focus his attention onto the giant man behind him, the assassin threw Catelyn off of him by punching her in the face, and turned fully to face Hodor. But in doing so, the assassin missed the movement of Bran's dire wolf moving from around the bed, and let out a surprise yell of pain when said dire wolf sunk its teeth into his leg. Looking down, the Lannister man paid to kill Bran Stark moved to stab the dire wolf with his dagger, but once again failed to see movement, and from the front this time. Hodor had moved forward the second the four legged predator bit into the assassin's leg. The immensely strong and usually gentle giant of a man that was Hodor had quickly grabbed the weapon held hand by the wrist and easily crushed it. All the while grabbing the now in pain assassin by the throat and lifting him off the ground.**

The girls rose more signs of Bran's dire wolf as it bared it's teeth.

 **By this point, Robb had come into the room with armed men after hearing the cries of pain coming from the room after getting the fire under control. Fearing the worst, the new Lord of Winterfell had some of his most trusted men rush to Bran's room, and saw Hodor was faithfully defending his Mother and brother from the assassin while Bran's dire wolf kept its mouth on the attacker's leg.**

 **"Restrain that man. We need him alive for questioning. Hodor, release him!" commanded Robb moving to where his Mother lay on the ground with Hodor obeying while the men grabbed the assassin to bind his hands.**

 **Eventually, Bran's dire wolf let go of man after seeing he was no longer a threat, and was brought to his knees while Robb set his Mother in a nearby chair. With his Mother safe, Robb Stark drew his sword, and pressed it against his brother's assassin's throat with a glare worthy of one his Father could produce against his enemies.**

 **"You think you can threaten me, _boy_?! You are not your Father. You are not a wolf. You are a _pup_! A mere green behind the ears pup who thinks himself a strong man without his daddy here to hold his hand. But we both know differently. If your Father were still here, I would be dead, and his son properly defended," goaded the assassin with Robb snarling and almost moved to take the man's head off if not for his Mother.**

 **"Robb no! We need him alive. He's baiting you. He wants you to kill him," said Catelyn knowing this man would eventually talk under torture and knew this man didn't want to give away his employer's name.**

 **"Shut your mouth you Tully cunt. Or I will break free from these bindings and give yours a descent workout your husband couldn't!" threatened the man before finding an armored fist aimed at his face and knocking him out cold.**

 **"Get that leg of his patched up enough so he won't die before putting him in a cell. I want this man under guard at all times. I want answers on who hired him and by the Old Gods and the New, I will get them from this filth," commanded Robb with the men in the room nodding and dragging the bleeding man out of the room.**

 **"Hodor! Hodor!" exclaimed Hodor before picking up the dagger and showing it to Robb in earnest with the man taking it from the mini giant.**

 **"Thank you Hodor. Words cannot express how much your actions man to House Stark," said Catelyn before she hugged him and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.**

 **H-Hodor!" said Hodor before he bowed humbly and blushing a bit at the show of thanks given to him by the Lady of House Stark before he left a happy man.**

The female group cheered loudly even if Hodor is dimwitted but he was lovable in every way.

 _"How does he do it!"_ Many of the male ninjas grumbled in their thoughts wondering how a dimwitted stable boy earned the hearts of all these girls.

Silver just smiled as he looked at his close friend _"Always had a way with making women coddle aye old friend."_ The entity laughed in his mind.

 **"This dagger is expensive. Look at the design. Valyrain steel and dragon bone hilt. There are too few and too expensive to be in the hands of an assassin like that. Someone with a great deal of money wanted Bran silenced," commented Robb knowing it was Valyrain steel due to his Father's sword Ice being made of the same metal as the blade of this very expensive dagger.**

 **"This only proves my suspicions further Robb. I know the Lannisters are behind this most recent attack," said Catelyn with Robb looking unsure, but given how everything seemed to happen upon the arrival of the royal family, and the majority of them being Lannister men from the start...it was still a strong possibility.**

 **"We shouldn't discuss this here. The walls have both eyes and ears, even here" said Robb before he ordered double the guard around Bran's room and told his brother's dire wolf to keep doing its job in protecting Bran.**

 **The dire wolf had no problem with that.**

 **Catelyn had gathered up all the most loyal members of House Stark she could trust to tell her suspicions too about the Lannisters. This group's members consisted of Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik with the location of the secret meeting being at the lake. After explaining the reason for the meeting and who she believed was behind it, most of the group looked skeptical since they didn't want to believe someone would do that to a child, much less one of the possible Heirs to House Stark, the North, and to Winterfell as a whole.**

 **Still, the coincidence over the fact this all happened when the royal caravan arrived, and now this shortly after they left was something they couldn't ignore. Added the fact the dagger itself, held by the assassin hired to do it was something only a Lannister could truly afford, much less _give_ to another to use was another thing they couldn't ignore, and hit home for this concerned group.**

 **"Someone tried to kill him. Not once, but twice! Why, why murder an innocent child in such a way unless he saw _something_ he wasn't meant to see," said Catelyn with the others thinking over her words in their heads.**

 **"Saw _what_ milady?" asked Theon curiously.**

The Ninjas shivered and tried not to turn green as they know exactly what Bran saw.

 **"I don't know, but I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved in this. I imagine even now they have reason to suspect our loyalty to the Crown. Even more so now with the Sage accompanying the King back to King's Landing at Ned's request," said Catelyn though she wasn't going to hold that against Naruto due to his beliefs on certain matters which were the same as her own.**

 **Namely the killing of innocent women and children regardless of the blood and parents they possessed.**

 **"I showed the dagger to our blacksmith. He agrees the dagger is some of the finest quality ever made as far as daggers go. Not to mention such a dagger of Valyrain steel is too high in price to be bought by some low level assassin," said Maester Luwin with the others now nodding.**

 **"Someone gave him that dagger. Clearly whoever gave the assassin the dagger wanted Bran dead with the weapon itself made to be a warning to House Stark to leave the other unknown House alone. Whoever hired this assassin clearly knows if not suspects we know their identity. No doubt the same person who tried to push him out of the window at the top of the tower," said Rodrik while Catelyn nodded.**

 **"Speaking of our would-be assassin, how has he held up in the cell against our version of _Stark_ _hospitality_?" asked Robb with a seething look in his eyes.**

 **"He's held his tongue for now. But make no mistake, the man will soon learn it is not nice to upset the wolves within their own den," replied Rodrik with many of the men within Winterfell itching to take a crack at the man who tried to assassinate young Bran.**

Tobirama gained a small smile of respect "It would seem the Starks are held in high regards."

Hashirama smirked at hos brother "Yes it well reminds me of Konoha's will of fire." he laughed loudly as Hiruzen smiled.

"Yes though I guess here fire doesn't really go well with the North." He replied as Silver scratched his stubbled chin.

"A Northerner's personality maybe as cold as ice but their loyalty is stronger then any Valyrian steel." the Kage's nodded in agreement.

 **To hurt a child was unforgiveable in their eyes and Bran was a boy with such a thirst for knowledge and life itself. Oh yes, the wolves of Winterfell were out for blood, and they would take it one way or another.**

 **"My Father should know of this. A rider or raven could be sent to reach him," said Robb since his Father was going to be surrounded by Lannister men at King's Landing.**

 **"I do not trust a raven to carry these words. It could be intercepted and read by Lannister agents and used against Ned while he's in King's Landing. I will go myself," said Catelyn with Robb shaking his head.**

 **"I should go Mother. You are a bigger target," replied Robb while his Mother shook her head.**

 **"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Bran and Rickon are too young to take up the title in your stead, even if I or Maester Luwin were here to guide them. Jon is at the Wall right now and inspecting it before sending a report to you and your Father on its condition. It has to be me," said Catelyn with the others not liking this.**

 **"I will go with you milady. While I doubt anyone would dare harm you, there are those with greed overpowering common sense within their mind," said Rodrik with Catelyn nodding in agreement.**

 **"What about Bran?" asked Robb since his brother would awaken soon.**

 **"He will awaken soon enough if what the Sage told us is indeed correct. The man has not led us astray when it comes to his intervention in matters. Still, until he awakens, the boy is in a dangerous state of vulnerability," said Luwin and Robb nodded.**

 **"Robb, keep the remaining dire wolves within the walls of Winterfell, and have them all stick close to main area of the castle or near Bran's room. Theon, look for anyone coming or going from Winterfell until further notice. Look for anything suspicious, even if it isn't suspicious looking. I won't have anymore attacks by would-be assassins who are hiding under our very nose," said Catelyn with both men nodding.**

 **"Should I tell Jon of what we discovered?" asked Robb with Catelyn shaking her head no to his question.**

 **"No. Not until he comes down from the Wall. IF he comes down from the Wall. I know Jon was interested in taking the Black and joining the Night's Watch. Let him do what he wishes before sending such news to him. With any luck and the Will of the Gods, we can get this matter handled quietly enough," said Catelyn since she didn't want Jon to lose his own temper that was a mixture of Stark and Targaryen at this point in time before doing something rash.**

 **The temper of a wolf and dragon. A deadly combination to be sure.**

Silver could only frown Stark rage came from the hurt of their family being in danger, while the rage of a Targaryen was near primal adrenaline. Truly a deadly combo.

 _"Though an angry Targaryen is allot scarier then Kushina's Uzumaki rage."_ Silver could only shiver in remembrance when he fought a Targaryen when they were still in their prime peak of power.

He would never speak of the horror of facing dragon fire and the clashing of sword to Valyrian steel.

 **(Crossroads Inn-Sometime Later)**

 **The royal caravan was almost to King's Landing. This was the last stop before they made their way into the massive city where the central power of all the Seven Kingdoms was located. Where all the kingdoms from Dorne to Bravos to North, South, East, West, and South based lands of Westeros bowed before the King of King's Landing. Where the Iron Throne sat and the one the King himself would sit in when handling the affair of his court everyday.**

 **Well...when he wasn't busy drinking and whoring himself into an early grave.**

The Kunoichi growled still only seeing Robert as a disgusting pig while Kiba and Jiraiya who practically yelled that Robert was living the life which said remark got their asses kicked into bags of flesh.

 **As they stopped here, Naruto chose to walk through the woods in the surrounding area, and enjoying the feeling of nature in the warmer weather. Much better weather then what was in the North right now, even if it was a "Summer Winter", and not an actual Winter like the days of old.**

 **The coldest ones were the worst. Always the worst.**

 **As he walked, he came across Arya fencing with a wooden sword against the butcher's boy Mycah, and the two were having fun. It wasn't serious fencing. Just too children both having fun and pretending in their own way about what it would be like to wield a sword in a fight. Arya was winning actually despite never being truly trained with sword and had a fierceness in her worthy of being called a wolf. It was clear to the old Sage that Arya had a strong spirit not meant to be held down by normal society and the standards regarding what a woman "should be" over what she "could be" in life.**

"Now she really sounds allot like you Kushina-chan!" Minato laughed before he was punched in the face and into a wall by said red head who's face was as flushed as her hair.

"S-s-s-shut up Minato!" she growled though even she cant deny the resemblance her and Arya had in personality.

Silver could only sigh as he had to fix another broken piece of his inn.

 **'She has inherited her aunt Lyanna's fire and zest for life. Poor Catelyn will get grey hairs sooner then later when it comes to Arya. Ha!' thought Naruto with amusement before it quickly soured when he saw Sansa walking with Joffrey of all people into the area and knew instantly things were going to go bad.**

 **He didn't need his Uzumaki sensory abilities to see the emotions oozing out of Joffrey's green eyes. The boy had a wicked look in them that just screamed sadist. Naruto should know since Roose Bolton's bastard Ramsey Snow was the same way long before the two came to his home seeking his power. He just wished Sansa would see it and not be so blinded by Joffrey's "good looks" or the fact the brat was a Prince. Just because you were a Prince didn't mean shit to the outside world unless you had the muscle to back up your authority.**

Sakura could only wince and look down as this reminded her allot on how she acted with Sasuke, like a fish following bait. It was only worse as she could only remember the times she would support all of Sasuke's opinions and being a complete bitch to the one person who cared about her until he moved on.

 _"I could had something great when those many years ago, but I was to stubborn to believe my feelings and I have already lost my chance, Naruto I hope Hinata makes you happier then I ever could. Kami knows you deserve it."_ were said pinkette's thoughts as she could only think of what could have been. But she will move on just as Naruto has he wouldn't want her to end up like Tsunade, in a bar and losing at casino's for the rest of her life.

At that moment said busty blonde hokage felt like punching Sakura's lights out.

 **"You there! You're the butcher's boy Mycah, correct?" asked Naruto while coming into the clearing and making himself known and stopping Joffrey from doing whatever he planned to do.**

 **"Y-Yes my Lord," replied Mycah nervously at the sight of the three eyes masked Sage coming toward them since even the smallfolk had heard of the Demon Sage.**

 **"I'm not a Lord so you don't have to address me as such. I came to tell you to head back to your Father to prepare for tonight's feast. After all, its not everyday you prepare for a King," said Naruto with the boy going pale at the thought of his Father being angry with him for not helping prepare the food for the King and rushed off.**

 **"Did you really have to do that?" asked Arya with Naruto nodding before motioning with his head over to Sansa and Joffrey.**

 **She caught on quickly at the sight of the boy's disappointed and angry emerald eyes of the Prince clearly wanting to do something no one here but him considered fun.**

 **"My Father considers you to be a great Sage. A man of wisdom and a warrior all wrapped up in one," commented Joffrey in a tone that told Naruto the boy neither impressed nor did he think anything highly of masked man.**

 **"Your Father would be correct. He has seen what I can do first hand against his enemies when fighting the Targaryens," replied Naruto in a civil manner despite the small, yet growing desire to punch the boy in the face.**

 **He reminded Naruto so much of Sasuke right now. All the brat really needed now was the Sharingan Eyes, the brooding attitude, and dark duck butted shaped hair to make the illusion complete.**

It was Sasuke's turn to cringe wondering in this lifetime if the blonde sage started hating him for all the things that happened in the past. He could only pray that it wasn't the case.

 **"Really? Yet all you have in your possession is that staff. I bet without it, I could best you easily enough with my own sword," replied Joffrey while taking out his own sword with a confident smile on his face.**

 **"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Arya angrily and nearly snarled like a wolf while her own dire wolf nearby growled too.**

 **"Arya don't aggravate Prince Joffrey," said Sansa in a reprimanding tone.**

 **"What? Why are you defending _him_? He is acting like a brat right in front of someone who could kill him with a twitch of his finger. You heard the stories our Father told us about the Sage when growing up. I think there is some truth to them," replied Arya while Joffrey sneered at her and Sansa scowled.**

 **'I'll deal with her once I run this so called Sage right through the heart. Prince Joffrey, the Sage Slayer,' thought Joffrey with it being so simple in his twisted mind in just thrusting his sword forward and killing the masked man to finally gain his Father's approval.**

 **"Its all right Arya. Joffrey doesn't take me seriously. I understand. Robert didn't take me very seriously nor did his army when I first met up with them to fight the Targaryens. They laughed on both sides when I marched out alone to face the enemy in battle with my chose weapon of the time. Do you know what I did?" replied Naruto casually, as if he was talking about the weather.**

 **"No. And I don't care since its old news. Now draw a sword or whatever it is you have on hand and face me in combat! If you don't I will call you a coward and openly denounce you in front of everyone!" commanded Joffrey impatiently while getting into a clumsy, if not amateurish sword fighting stance.**

 **'Fool! Even Arya could best him at this point. What have those sword instructors taught this idiot?' thought Naruto before sighing, threw his staff to Arya, who caught it despite her surprise, and picked up the wooden sword the butcher's boy dropped in his haste to head home.**

 **"You are going to defend yourself against me with that?! A wooden sword? Against my real one?" questioned Joffrey in confusion and anger at this slight against his pride.**

 **"You should be honored I even wield a weapon against you. Even a wooden one. What I can do with just my hands alone would be considered cruel and unusual if I used merely a fraction of my power on a _child_ like you," replied Naruto with his tone getting colder and saw Joffrey's anger rising.**

 **"How dare you! I am the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and its future King! I could have you killed right here on the spot for that insult!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily.**

 **"You could give the command, yes. But who would obey? The Hound? He's not here and he knows better then to pick a fight with me. The King's men? You could command them and a few might obey, but not all. And they would sadly die before getting within striking distance. Your Uncle Jamie? He would certainly try, but you would lose a member of your family the moment the man drew his sword. If such an act is what you wish Prince Joffrey, then come perform the act yourself," said Naruto with Joffrey losing his temper and charged him recklessly.**

 **Sansa and Arya watched in shock and horror (more of the later from Sansa then Arya) at seeing Joffrey being beaten so badly by Naruto. The Sage didn't even have to dodge out of the way of the running thrust Joffrey aimed at his chest. The man smacked the sword away and hit the Prince on the shoulder of his dominant arm with enough force to easily send the boy on the ground in pain knowing the end result would cause a bruise to form where he hit the boy.**

 **Angry over this sudden humiliation, and in front of witnesses no less, Joffrey got up, and tried again to stab Naruto in the chest. But was once again, Joffrey was met with the same results. Naruto smacking the weapon off its intended course and again hitting Joffrey on the shoulder to knock the brat onto the grass covered ground. By the third time, the Prince realized he couldn't just rush up, and stab the man for an instant kill like he first thought.**

 **This lowly _peasant_ wasn't going to lay down and die for him like so many would and could have been ordered to do by him. No. This one had a spine. He had hated people with spines. His Mother always told him those that had spines who refused to bend when commanded were enemies of Lannisters, and the Crown which was rightfully placed on his head. Glancing at Arya, who was now showing how proud she was of Naruto beating him, Joffrey got an idea of ruining the life of the Starks, and the Sage in one shot.**

 **Instead of charging Naruto again, Joffrey charged Arya with the intent to main if not kill the girl, and then run off saying it was an accident. Who would his Father and Mother believe when questioned? Not the Sage. Joffrey knew just enough that the Sage and his Father had a falling out years ago and his Mother the Queen never doubted her son for a second in any story he told her. Lie or otherwise. Sansa always swooned over him and he knew any lie told by him would be backed up by her. Even if it meant siding against her own family!**

All the kunoichi growled seeing how much a fan girl Sansa was even willing to take the side of some spoiled inbreed brat who tried to kill her sister.

 **Joffrey was almost upon Arya, who realized his intentions too little too late at this point to dodge when he found himself being pulled backwards by an unseen power. Both the Stark girls witnessing this were shocked to see Joffrey being pulled back into the outstretched hand of Naruto and his three eyes narrowed dangerously with one being purple and the other an angry blood red.**

 **"Girls! Go back to the Inn. Take your dire wolves with you. Joffrey and I need to have a nice long _talk_ about what it means to be a sore loser in a fight," commanded Naruto in a tone neither girl wished to challenge and heard several times by their own Father growing up.**

 **Even Nymeria, as fierce of a dire wolf as her fellow pack members whimpered in fear, and ran off with Arya back to the Inn where it was safe.**

 **"Unhand me! I am the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. The future King of all Westeros! You have no right to do this to me!" shrieked Joffrey while being held by the back of his neck.**

 **"You are nothing to me Joffrey. Just a spoiled child who thinks he can get his way due to his status as a Prince and can run to daddy or mommy when he stubs his toe. You make the lives of others miserable for your sick amusement and personal gain. I know you had plans to humiliate and hurt the butcher's boy. I saw it in your eyes. Clearly your Father doesn't discipline you enough and your Mother has spoiled you rotten to the point where any punishment you should be given seem wrong in her eyes. Royalty is not an excuse to do what you want in life. Quite the opposite. It means being responsible for the lives you rule over," lectured Naruto in the hopes of reaching Joffrey with his words and hoped he could get that through the brat's thick skull.**

The Kage's smiled and nodded at the wise words spoken while Kushina and Minato could only puff their chests in pride of their son's calm attitude, just like a true shinobi.

 **Instead, all he got was a wailing brat swinging his sword around wildly in front of him in the offset chance of somehow hitting his target from behind.**

 **"Let go of me you freak of nature! I will have you hanged! I will have your head on a pike! I will order your limbs be torn apart and fed to all sorts of violent animals! I will not be pushed around by a lowly piece of filth like you! I am the Prince and future King of Westeros! I can hurt whoever I want! I can hurt you, the butcher's boy, those Stark girls, their dire wolves, and anyone else I want to hurt for my amusement!" exclaimed Joffrey with Naruto narrowing his eyes.**

 **"I see. If that's how you feel about me and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, then there is only one thing left to do. Oh and to answer my own question regarding the men laughing at me when I fought during your Father's rebellion...I killed the enemy army and shut your Father's army up when I did it," commented Naruto coldly before hitting Joffrey with the wooden sword over and over again with a great deal of force.**

 **Not enough to break his bones despite the brats skinny form, but it would definitely leave some bruises on the skin, and they wouldn't go away for sometime. Joffrey wailed in pain while he did this, though Naruto didn't care if anyone heard it since he was in the right, and felt it was only fair that Joffrey understood what it meant to feel pain over inflicting it to others.**

Everyone winced as this was the form of the Naruto they didn't like seeing a hardened warrior beating a spoiled brat even if they weren't fatal blows they will sting for a long time.

"Damn I don't like this Naruto, he's allot more scary then ours." Choji hid a little behind his father while eating his chips. While the rest could only nod and wince as Naruto continued to beat Joffrey.

 **When it was all over after about 20 minutes of nonstop hitting, Naruto easily dropped the Prince onto the ground, picked up his staff, threw the now broken wooden sword into the lake nearby to let it sink, and walked away to leave the whimpering boy of a Prince to think about his actions. If this didn't wake the whiny brat up, then nothing clearly would, and the Seven Kingdoms was clearly be doomed if Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne.**

 **A phantom of the Mad King if there ever was one.**

 **(Crossroads Inn.-Nighttime)**

 **Naruto was sleeping in his room. Ned, Arya, and Sansa were all sleeping in rooms nearby with their dire wolves in the pens given to them by a nervous owner. Naruto had assured the owner that the dire wolves wouldn't do anything unless it was to harm their human Masters. Given how the Sage had given his word they wouldn't do anything, the man felt his anxiousness leave him and the additional money Naruto had given him to cover the "expenses" for the dire wolves helped ease the man's fears.**

 **Only now, his sleep was being rudely interrupted by several Lannister men, who opened the door to his room, and glaring at him hatefully.**

 **"You are to stand before the King, the Queen, and the Prince immediately!" commanded one of the Lannister men while itching to unsheathe his sword.**

 **"Really? Why?" asked Naruto while knowing the real reason, but felt the need to play along.**

 **"Just get up and follow us before we run you through with our swords!" commanded the second Lannister man with an arrogance about him.**

 **Sighing, Naruto (still masked due to anticipating this) rose from his bed, and followed the men into the room where the royal family was seated waiting for him. Well Robert was seated, but Cersei was standing, glaring hatefully at Naruto, and Joffrey glaring at him with equally as much hate, if not more. Behind Naruto came the Stark family, who were also brought into the room though with more force by the Lannister, as if to say they were weak, and unable to do anything to stop this.**

 **"What is the meaning of this Robert?" asked Ned while Robert moved to speak, but was beaten to it by Cersei.**

 **"What is the meaning of this?! This...This _monster_ attacked my son. This horrid creature of unholy origin you brought with us has beaten my son bloody and bruised earlier today. I demand justice for my son and a punishment be delivered in his name. An assault on the Prince and Heir is as bad as an assault on the King!" exclaimed Cersei while Naruto saw Joffrey smirking at him like he had won this fight using his Mother's way of doing things.**

 **"Shut up woman! We don't know the whole story. Naruto, is it true you beat my son up?" questioned Robert while Naruto glanced at Joffrey and Cersei.**

 **"Yes. Yes its true," replied Naruto with the Starks gasping and even Cersei was surprised the man admitted to it since she fully expected him to deny the charges or spin some tale to discredit the accusations.**

 **"You heard him! He admitted to it. I want him dead! And those dire wolves too. They clearly listen to him over the Starks from what I saw. They could be used by him to have me killed. Eaten like some rabbit!" exclaimed Joffrey with a hint of excitement in his voice missed _almost_ by all.**

The shinobi's growled seeing this false heir spout his petty nonsense as they wanted to roar out heir defenses for their friend but declined from such knowing they cant be heard.

 **"That's not true!" exclaimed Arya while Sansa didn't want Lady to be put down since her dire wolf was the tamest of all the pack they had saved.**

 **"Be quiet Arya. Anger will only make things worse," replied Naruto calmly with the girl calming down somewhat, but she still glared at Joffrey.**

 **"Before I even give the order to put you to the sword Naruto, I will give you this one chance to explain yourself," said Robert while Cersei and Joffrey looked livid at the fact he was giving the masked man a chance to defend himself.**

 **"First, your son tried to _duel_ with me in a sword fight. His sword against my wooden one I took from the ground after the butcher's boy ran off from his time playing with Arya. Joffrey was losing after two attempts of rushing forward in an attempt to try and stab me in the chest. Please! As if I would just stand there and take such a hit simply because he is the Crown Prince," replied Naruto while Joffrey quickly seethed with humiliation at the mere memory of it.**

 **"Lies! You cheated and used your magic tricks against me!" protested Joffrey angrily at the Sage's words.**

 **"He did not! I was there. So was Sansa. We saw Joffrey try to best the Sage twice and failed miserably. When it didn't work, the Prince tried to stab _me_ instead," said Arya with Ned now looking at her in shock and then at Sansa.**

 **"Is this true?" asked Ned while looking at Sansa, who looked conflicted on which side to choose, and while she wanted to speak the truth, the glare from Joffrey to say otherwise kept her voice at bay.**

 **Yet at the same time, a part of the girl that was of House Stark was able to take command of the girl's neck, and slowly nod yes that it was in fact true.**

 **"Every word of it. Before Joffrey could get close enough to maim or kill Arya, I stopped the attack, and gave Joffrey the beating he rightfully deserved _after_ ordering the girls to leave with their dire wolves. They had no idea I was going to beat Joffrey up with the wooden sword and even before that, I tried to get it through his thick skull he couldn't just hurt people for fun like it was the best thing in the world. Your son wouldn't listen to reason or any form of advice on the issue. So I decided to make a... _lasting impression_ in regards to my lesson," said Naruto while Ned looked furious at this news being told to him just now.**

All the shinobi that had families nodded their heads as they would have done the same thing if someone tried to attack their loved ones.

 **"Lies! I refuse to believe my sweet innocent boy would commit such a crime. Kill him! Kill him now!" exclaimed Cersei angrily while glaring at Naruto with all the Lannister men now drawing swords, but Robert's hand was raised, and reluctantly they obeyed his command.**

 **"Do you swear this is the truth Naruto?" asked Robert with Naruto nodding.**

 **"Every word Robert. Your boy picked a fight in a duel with me. He was losing badly. In an act of spite, your son tried to kill Arya, or at the very least made the move to do so in the belief I would intervene in a self sacrificing manner. When I decided to reason with Joffrey with words, the brat spoke about how he was the future King of Westeros and could hurt whoever he wanted for his amusement without reprisals. Only after those very words were spoken did I give Joffrey the royal beating he deserved. One we both know was long overdue," replied Naruto with Cersei glaring hatefully at him.**

 **"You had no right to discipline my son in such a harsh manner. You should have brought this before myself and the King," said Cersei with Naruto glancing at her.**

 **"And what would either of you have done? The answer? Nothing. _Nothing_! I did what neither of you had the courage or desire to do. Robert, you spend all your time drinking wine, and whoring with every wench that catches your fancy. You hate the idea of just about anything ruining your time doing either. Cersei, you spend your days coddling your eldest son, and wouldn't dare think about punishing him even if he was slowly killing an innocent child right in front of you. So do not speak to me about how to discipline your brat when neither of you would have done the deed in my place," countered Naruto with his words being cold, harsh, and unfortunately very much true.**

 **"You dare!" shrieked Cersei with her tone clearly saying she was livid by his words.**

 **"Well? Am I wrong?" asked Naruto with Robert glancing over at his so called son and _really_ looking at him for few long hard seconds.**

 **Joffrey had always been an odd ball in Robert's mind. Looking nothing like him in terms of physical body or anything personally that would make the Baratheon call the boy his son. Oh Cersei said Joffrey was his son, but some part of Robert said it he wasn't, and listened to the voice in his head over the years. Hence why he never spent any time with Joffrey and left him to be, as Naruto so clearly put it, coddled by his Mother. The boy was thin for his age. Nowhere near the bulk Robert himself possessed when growing up. Hell, even his own younger brothers Stannis and Renly both had more muscle on their bodies when they were at Joffrey's age. But Joffrey had be a thin little shit when growing up, never truly working for anything, and demanded everything when capable of forming sentences.**

Silver smirked as he decided to play with the male side pride and summoned a picture of a young Robert in his prime which caused a few kunoichi to drool at him and many men spouting curses in their mind.

 _"Oh, how I love being me."_ He laughed in his mind as he smirked and kept his chuckles at bay.

 **"No. You are not wrong," admitted Robert with a sigh.**

 **"You're siding with him?! After the beating he gave my son?!" demanded Cersei while only Naruto noticing she said "my son" and not "our son" like many would assume a woman would say to their husband.**

 **"Silence woman! I wasn't finished!" Robert shot back angrily.**

 **Cersei looked like she wanted to say something else, but held her tongue at the very last moment before whatever she wanted to say did more harm then good to her cause.**

 **"Look Naruto, I know you mean well in teaching my son a lesson. The Seven knows he should have been disciplined long before today for some of the things he's done. Still, I can have you doing it for me, or his Mother despite it being well deserved. Joffrey may act like a sack of shit, but he's _MY_ sack of shit, and I'll deal with him accordingly from now on. Understand?" replied Robert with Naruto looking from him to an angry Joffrey and then back to the King.**

 **"Fine! He's your mess Robert. I accept that. Perhaps the beating he got while deserved was not mine to give. I apologize to you on that front alone. But make no mistake Robert, if he gets out of line again, and neither parent disciplines him, I will take proper action in the name of those he harms depending on what Joffrey does to warrant it," replied Naruto with Robert sighed and nodded.**

 **"Fair enough. You're all free to go," commanded Robert tiredly.**

 **"Wait! What about the dire wolves?" asked Joffrey with Robert looking at him with a raised eyebrow.**

The Inuzuka family growled as they saw the look in Joffery's eyes that he wouldn't stop until someone suffered his so called 'wrath'.

 **"What about them boy? They didn't harm you," questioned Robert while having a look of pure dislike in his eyes for the boy he had the displeasure of calling his son.**

 **"They could have harmed Joffrey. They are more loyal to the Sage then to the Starks. I saw as much when we were at Winterfell. They should be put down as some form of punishment toward the Sage," said Cersei with Arya scowling hatefully at the Queen and Sansa looked terrified over the idea of Lady being put down.**

 **"Robert, the dire wolves have shown they are not a threat to anyone here. They have been around you, my men, your men, and your family without any harm befalling any of us. To punish the dire wolves is unjust and an assault on my House," said Ned with Robert thinking it over in his head.**

 **"So you claim, but they are _dire wolves_. Not dogs. Not even wolves. _Dire wolves_!" said Cersei while Robert looking at Ned and then his children.**

 **"You can't take Nymeria from me. I won't let you!" exclaimed Arya angrily, but a glare from her Father silence any further protest.**

 **"My apologies Robert. My daughter is headstrong had grown attached to her dire wolf," said Ned with Robert nodded in understanding.**

 **"Dire wolves are not pets Lord Stark. They will cause problems when we get to King's Landing," said Cersei with Ned frowning at her.**

 **"And you would have them killed instead of making arrangements to send them back to Winterfell?" asked Naruto lazily with Cersei's glare increasing.**

 **"They are wild beasts. Wild beasts are hunted and killed. Not kept as pets," countered Cersei with Naruto shaking his head.**

 **"Robert, if there is nothing else, can we go back to our rooms to sleep? I don't want to be in a grouchy mood tomorrow," said Naruto tiredly since he wanted to sleep and didn't need this crap from the woman.**

Now the female ninja would have started spouting anger at Naruto but stayed quite as even they knew how much of a bitch Cersei sounded.

 **"You can all go," ordered Robert with the Starks and the Sage nodding before they left the room.**

 **"How can you let that monster abuse Joffrey and do nothing to punish him?! He admitted to practically committing treason against the crown and you let him go like it was nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Cersei with Robert glaring at her while Joffrey stomped off with a limp since one of the strikes Naruto landed earlier was to his right leg.**

 **"And what you have done woman? Just let Joffrey do as he pleases without any form of punishment? He almost killed the daughter of my dear friend and newly appointed Hand of the King," countered Robert with Cersei scoffed.**

 **"Lies. Joffrey did nothing of the sort," said Cersei with Robert's scowl not leaving him.**

 **"That's what you said about the cat he killed. A _pregnant_ _cat_ I might add. Even after it was over you kept saying he was innocent despite the blood on his clothes, cat in hand, and the bloody kitchen knife in the other," challenged Robert since he beat the stuffing out of Joffrey for that act since the cat was actually Tommen when the boy was a baby.**

The shinobi could only cringe in disgust at this knowledge that they wish they did not know.

"That little shit is more of a monster then any low rank ninja we fought." Sakura spatted out as Sasuke and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes it seems Joffrey has a few screws loose in that twisted head of his." Kakashi said before he groaned as he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! THIS BOY IS REALLY UN-YOUTHFUL!" Gai had shouted as his student shouted the same thing.

 **Thank the Gods the boy didn't remember much of the animal or know what had befallen it at Joffrey's hands.**

 **Cersei wanted to say something else, but refrained from doing so since it would only be a weak defense against her son's past actions. She could say her son didn't know any better since he was but a child back then and Joffrey merely wanted to impress his "Father" in a way that would get the man to notice his "son". But it was too weak of an excuse to use now. Besides, she used it up already when the event happened, and Robert was beating her son bloody for the act itself.**

 **Instead, she stormed out angrily without so much as looking back at her husband.**

 **(Winterfell-Sometime Later)**

 **Bran stirred awake. His mind had been filled with many strange things as of late while unconscious, following the incident in the tower. First, he saw a three eyed raven flying through the air, followed by a three eyed creature with ten tails pushing back a pack of lions, and krakens all hounding a wolf's den. He saw a coldness sweep through the land of Winterfell and freezing everything it touches to death. Men. Women. Children. From high to low in status, all were consumed in the darkness, and the cold until a great power from the three eyed ten tailed creature banished the evil away.**

 **And just like that, the boy woke up with a gasp.**

All the shinobi cheered and clapped for Bran's recovery.

"YES YOUNG BRAN'S YOUTH SHINE'S BRIGHTER THEN THE SUN!" Gai screamed as Lee hugged his sensei in happiness.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"STOP THAT!" Silver screamed as he used his powers to slam their heads together knocking out the duo for the time being as some of the Konoha shinobi gave their thanks.

 **"Bran! You're finally awake!" exclaimed Luwin with a gentle smile on his face while holding the boy's hand.**

 **"Maester Luwin? How long was a I out?" asked Bran while sitting up.**

 **"A few days. You hit your head on the stones of the tower you climbed and fell from a substantial height. Thankfully, the Sage himself saved you before your body had hit the ground," replied Luwin with Bran thinking over what happened and his eyes widened in shock.**

 **"I remember. I remember what happened when I fell! I was thrown out of the window!" exclaimed Bran with Luwin smiling at seeing the boy awake and could tell them what they needed to know.**

 **The prisoner they had captured trying to kill Bran had ultimately killed himself by biting off his tongue and choking on his own blood. The coward!**

 **"Don't say anymore dear boy. I'll get your brother Robb and you can tell him everything," said Luwin before going to get Robb and Bran's dire wolf now made itself known for its young owner.**

 **"Hey boy. You've been here all this time and yet you don't have a name. I think...I think I'll name you Summer!" declared Bran with the dire wolf loving the name and licked his face.**

Silver smirked as a few older shinobi as they knew the real reason he named the dire wold Summer.

 _"It is good to see that even in those dire times many can agree on one thing."_ Silver closed his eyes and smiled remembering when Naruto and Dany took the throne summer finally came, he could still here the cries and cheers of the people.

 **That was the sight Robb and Maester Luwin saw when he came into the room to see his younger brother and smiled a warm smile that seemed to elude him up until now.**

 **"You're awake. Good! Maester Luwin told me how you remembered what happened," said Robb with Bran nodding.**

 **"I did. But where is our Mother?" asked Bran with Robb frowning.**

 **"Mother went to King's Landing with Ser Rodrik. Or at the very least try to catch up with our Father before he along with the others gets to King's Landing. She suspects a possible Lannister plot aimed against the crown and against our House after an assassin tried to kill you with a very expensive dagger," said Robb with Bran's eyes widening.**

 **"I know who pushed me! It was one of the Lannisters. He was with the Queen and they were uh...they were uh...well...," said Bran before blushing and looking sheepish.**

 **"The Queen? What were they both doing Bran?" asked Robb while seeing Bran's face getting increasingly red.**

 **"They were uh...doing what adults do when they uh...want to make babies," said Bran in a sheepish tone and looked away embarrassed with a red face.**

A few shinobi looked about ready to vomit.

 **"I see. Well uh...that certainly explains some things...sort of," replied Robb while Maester Luwin also looked a bit sheepish as well at hearing this since it wasn't everyday a 10 year old boy sees two full grown adult engage in such sexual activity.**

 **"You said the Queen herself was with this Lannister when they were uh... _together_. Can you describe the man in question she was with?" asked Luwin with Bran thinking it over in his head.**

 **"He was tall, blonde hair, green eyes, and wore the golden armor those soldiers the King's escort were wearing," replied Bran with Robb and Luwin frowning.**

 **"One of the Kingsguard. No question about the description. But the only blonde haired man among the Kingsguard with the escort was...Jamie Lannister," said Robb to Luwin and saw the Maester was just as confused.**

 **"Bran, are you absolutely sure the man you saw with the Queen had blonde hair, green eyes, and wore golden armor of the Kingsguard?" asked Maester Luwin to ensure the boy was telling the truth with Bran quickly nodding.**

 **"Yes Maester Luwin. I know what I saw up there. The man even said 'The things I do for love,' before he smashed my head against the stone and threw me right out of the tower window," said Bran in confusion since he wasn't sure what he had seen, only that his eyes had seen it.**

 **"Maester Luwin, a moment of your time," remarked Robb before motioning the Maester to move away from Bran so they could talk privately.**

 **"Do you really think Bran saw such a thing? Cersei and Jamie Lannister together in such a manner? Both committing incest?" asked Robb with Luwin looking back at Bran.**

 **"The boy is many things Robb. But a liar is not one of them. He doesn't have the skill to lie to me and he certainly wouldn't lie to you. Still, a child that young tends to have a bit of an imagination. Perhaps he saw someone with the Queen, but his mind in that state of unconsciousness placed the image of Jamie Lannister there in that moment to replace the actual individual she was with. For what reason, I do not know, but it is clear to me that one thing above all else happened in the tower," replied Luwin with Robb nodding.**

 **"Aye. The Queen committed adultery with a member of the Kingsguard. If the King ever found out, he would put her to the sword along with the man she was with," added Robb with Luwin shaking his head.**

 **"You forget, her children would also face the King's wrath too. Even worse, if this is in fact all true, who is to say the children are even the King's children? What if they aren't his children and he's been raising three bastards with one about to ascend the Iron Throne in the near future?" whispered Luwin with Robb's eyes widening.**

 **"The Queen would kill just about anyone who learned of even _one_ of these scandalous secrets. Especially, if there were any proof showing it so long as the end result ensured one of her children was on the throne to succeed King Robert," whispered Robb back to Luwin, who nodded in full agreement.**

 **"What do we do? We can't send a raven to King's Landing. It would easily be intercepted by one of the many Lannister agents already there and have been for years. And even if it wasn't, the only proof we have is the word of the newly appointed Hand of the King's 10 year old son. One who hit his head on a rock and could easily have what he said he saw be considered nothing more then a dream formed in his head during his time recovering," said Luwin with Robb cursing under his breath.**

 **"Mother has the dagger. She wanted to give it to Father to show it to the King. It is the only solid proof we have that someone wanted Bran dead when everyone left for King's Landing. We don't have any kind of identity of the attacker, except for the fact he could possibly be a Lannister agent. Sadly, such harsh accusations does not strengthen us with what proof we have on hand to back up our claims. I would sooner have better odds in terms of slaying The Mountain in battle or in a tourney," said Robb with Luwin nodding.**

 **"Aye, I agree with you my Lord. Wine in a cracked glass is more solid then the proof we possess at this point. Still, we now know the reason behind the two attempts on Bran's life. All we can to do now is inform your Father in King's Landing and prepare ourselves down here for future attacks by Lannister agents," said Luwin with Robb nodding.**

 **"We'll do that within the week. Give my Father time to settle into his duties as the Hand of the King first. Plus, I feel Jon should be told this when he returns from the Wall. An extra pair of sharp eyes from not only him, but his dire wolf Ghost could be invaluable to us in the future," added Robb with Luwin nodding.**

 **They would need all the help they could get.**

Sasuke shut the book as he closed his eyes and sucked in this information and deep down hoped his friend didn't hate him for his actions.

Inside the room of the Red Keep said sage had his arms wrapped around his sleeping pregnant queen as he smiled in his sleep remembering the times of his youth and the friends he would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-Questions and no answers**

"I'll take it from here Sasuke-kun." Karin took the book from her crush as she wanted to read more about her immortal family member.

 **(King's Landing)**

 **Naruto was once again happy for his mask covering his face. It kept the snarl and disgust at the sight of King's Landing being the way it was since his time here years ago. For one, the smell of King's Landing had gotten even _worse_ since he was here last. The stench of actual shit was an all consuming smell when Naruto entered the gate with Ned and it was clear to them both that it was a horrifying stench.**

Silver gave an evil smirk as he put a clothes pin on his nose and sent out the same stench that Naruto and Ned are smelling.

"OH MY KAMI! THE SMELL!" Kiba screamed as Tsume felt ready to vomit since their heightened sense of smell made them the first victims. which didn't last long before...

"UGH! It's stinging my nose!" yelled Karin as she dropped the book and clamped her nose to keep the smell from entering.

"God, it's worse then that time when Gai and Lee forgot to shower!" Tenten was nearly choking from the smell as Neji pinched his nose while Hiashi clamped his nose and Hanabi's while Konohamaru looked like he died as Asuma gave him CPR.

While everyone was suffering from the horrid odor, Silver was sitting behind the bar with a satisfied smile as he was surrounded by fresheners.

 **"The stench is horrible," remarked Naruto with Ned agreeing with him since he wanted to cover his mouth of the stench.**

 **"Welcome Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. As such, your presence is requested," said a servant who approached Ned before glancing at the Sage now walking over to him.**

 **"He does know we just arrived, correct?" asked Naruto with a frown on his masked face and his three eyes narrowing.**

 **"Y-Yes of course. Still, if you'd like to change into something more appropriate...?" asked the servant, but a glare from Naruto scared the usually composed man away.**

 **"Idiot. One of the first things you are doing as Hand of the King is transferring that piece of shit elsewhere. Preferably the Wall," commented Naruto with Ned smirking while he motioned for his men to help unload everything to take to the Tower of the Hand where they would be staying.**

 **While that happened, Naruto went with Ned into the throne room where Jamie Lannister was already there standing near the empty throne where Robert normally sat. His smug looking face made Naruto want to punch him with enough force to send the asshole on a one straight trip to Essos. While Ned went to talk to the Kingslayer, Naruto looked over the room itself, and was once more filled with memories long ago. Back when the first King sat on the throne and ruled over the Seven Kingdom before everything spiraled right out of control.**

 **The loss of dragons. Of magic as a whole. The White Walkers mutating from the form of rogue Zetsus and the fact even now some still lived in waiting until the time was right to strike out at a world where humanity was too weak to fight back. Of that much his eye had shown him would be fast approaching if certain things were left unaltered.**

The ninjas shivered in memory of the Zetsus and can only imagine what they look like now, though they rather not find out at all.

 **His musings on the matter left him when he noticed Ned had finished talking to Jamie and was in a foul mood due to the conversation between them digging up old memories of past pains. Deciding not to ask, the two made their way to the council chambers where the Small Council did business on behalf of the King. Many Kings sat in this room and did business with the Small Council, who were all considered Masters in their profession, and such were the supreme authority in each with the King having the absolute authority to override any decision they make on his behalf.**

 **However, unlike previous Kings of old, Robert had never really sat in the majority of the meetings with the Small Council since becoming King. Not surprising since Robert had preferred to drown himself in his vices rather then run the kingdom properly and let the Small Council do things for him. With Jon Arryn being Hand of the King, all the things Jon went through with them each day could be narrowed down by him, and any decision made Robert didn't like he could overrule at any time. It made life simpler for Robert, but more difficult for Jon Arryn, and more so when the man got older as the years went by.**

Many of Kages frowned in disappointment at Robert's uncaring on how he should be ruling his kingdom.

"Even if I don't like council meetings I know I can't just be drunk every time." Tsunade couldn't help but see much of herself in Robert both drowning their sorrows in their own ways, her's drinking and his whoring, drinking, eating, and more whoring.

 **In this particular room in the Red Keep, the Small Council consisted of several people of noticeable positions. First was Grand Maester Pycelle, who was the personal Maester to the Iron Throne, and the senior authority over all others in the Order of Maesters. Second, was the Master of Whispers known to everyone on the room as Varys, who was King's Spymaster, and thus handled the overall information brought to the King if not the Small Council. Third, was one Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, who was the Master of Coin, and the one to manage the crown's treasury. Next to him was the Master of Law, one Renly Baratheon, who would manage the Red Keep's dungeons, and chief legal advisor. The fourth seat, which was empty at the moment was for Stannis Baratheon, and the Master of Ships.**

 **"Lord Stark," greeted Varys with a bow to the new Hand of the King and the two shook hands.**

 **"Lord Varys. I haven't seen you in many years. The days of living in King's Landing have been good to you," commented Ned while seeing the man in elegant robes and practically glided over to him.**

 **"I have done much to deserve it. I am grievously sorry to hear about Prince Joffrey and the injuries he suffered. We are all praying for a full recovery," said Varys while Naruto glanced over at him.**

 **"Why? The little shit deserved it for what he pulled," remarked Naruto before he moved to the side of the room behind the chair where the Hand of the King would sit.**

 **"Renly! You look well," greeted Ned to Robert's youngest brother with a smile on his face.**

 **"And you look tired. I told them the meeting could wait another day," replied Renly, but a noise from Petyr turned their heads to him.**

 **"But we have a kingdom to run. I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark. No doubt Catelyn has mentioned me," said Petyr with a disarming smile.**

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "I don't like him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "How come?"

"He seems to opened armed he wants you to get close, probably to stab you in the back." he slammed his fist in his hand for emphases.

Silver looked towards the Toad Sage. "You could be right Jiraiya, or your wrong, you never know who is your friend or foe in King's Landing."

 **"She has Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well," said Ned with Petyr wincing at the memory of that moment in time when he dueled for Cat's hand in marriage.**

 **"Ha, oh too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from naval to collar bone," replied Petyr while his hand twitched to rub the spot Brandon had landed the devastating hit on his body.**

 **"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel," commented Ned with Petyr's smile fading a bit and a small hint of anger manifested on his face.**

 **"Yes well, it wasn't the man that I chose my lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, as I'm sure you'll agree," replied Petyr with Ned nodding.**

 **"I humbly beg your pardon Lord Stark," said Pycelle while walking over to him.**

 **"Grand Maester," said Ned with a nod of respect to the man.**

 **"How many years has it been? You were a young man!" stated Pycelle with Ned nodding.**

 **"And you were serving another King," countered Ned with Pycelle nodding.**

 **"Oh, how forceful of me. This belongs to you now and thus we can begin," said Pycelle with him handing Ned a badge of sorts indicting he was Hand of the King.**

 **"Without the King?" questioned Ned and saw the other Small Council members were not surprised the King wouldn't be joining them.**

 **"Winter may be coming, but the same cannot be said for my brother. He has already told us of you asking for the Sage himself to assist you in any matters that requires his own intervention in aiding you Lord Stark," explained Renly though they were quite surprised to hear this from Robert, who was angry when he told them, and just wanted to go off to hunt something.**

 **Or go drinking. Or whoring. Which ever caught his fancy first.**

 **"His Grace has many cares and thus he only trusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load," explained Varys better for Ned to understand.**

 **"We are the Lords of all small matters here," added Petyr with a hint of amusement in his voice while Renly handed Ned a parchment.**

 **"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King. We are to apparently spare no expense," said Renly while Petyr let out a noise.**

 **"How much?" asked Petyr while looking over a book that was his ledger to write in the appropriate amount.**

 **"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 gold dragons to the runner up, and again 20,000 gold dragons to the winner of archery," answered Ned with Petyr writing it down while inwardly smirking.**

 **"Can the treasury spare such an expense?" asked Pycelle curiously.**

 **"I'll have to borrow it. Fortunately, the Lannisters will accommodate I expect if asked for the money. We already owe Lord Tywin 3 million in gold, what's another 80,000 more?" commented Petyr like this was not unusual and it shocked Ned deeply.**

 **"Are you telling me the crown is _3 million_ in debt?" asked Ned in shock at this news.**

Tsunade took a large spit take as Jiraiya face was covered with sake.

"HOLY CRAP! That would be enough to pay Tsunade's dept's x10!" Shizune just dropped her jaw as she was paralyzed in shock.

 **"I'm telling you the crown is _6 million_ in debt," answered Petyr calmly like it was no big deal while inwardly pleased he could cause this for his own plans.**

Tsunade took another spit take as Silver just laughed at the dripping wet Toad Sage.

 **"How could you let this happen?!" demanded Ned angrily at Baelish for letting the very Crown as a whole get so deep in debt it would take years of sound financial planning to remove half of this debt in the future.**

 **"Quite simple. The Master of Coin finds the money, hence the King and the Hand spend it," said Petyr like it was simple economics and missed Naruto's narrowed eyes aimed at him from behind Ned.**

 **"I will not believe Jon Arryn let King Robert bankrupt the realm," said Ned angrily since he felt this was an insult to Jon after his death.**

 ** _'Nor do I. For a Master of Coin, this moron has done a poor job managing the Crown's finances, and playing it off like it wasn't his fault. Or at least...make us believe its not his fault,'_ thought Naruto while sensing the man's emotions beneath the surface were filled amusement and other sinister things.**

The now dry Jiraiya smirk in pride "I knew it good work gaki!"

Minato felt pride for his son figuring littllittle finger so quickly.

 **spiking slightly now at the mention of Jon Arryn.**

 **"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice...but I fear his Grace doesn't always listen to said advice when given to him," said Pycelle sadly since Robert wasn't known for taking anyone's advice unless said advice surrounded his personal interests.**

 **"Counting coppers he called it," added Renly with a same form of sadness.**

 **"I'll speak to him tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford," said Ned knowing this issue was one of many that would need to be dealt with right away.**

 **"As you will, but it is best we make plans," replied Petyr while making notes in his ledger all the same, but stopped when Ned slammed his hand down in anger.**

 **"There will be no plans until I speak with Robert!" exclaimed Ned with his eyes blazing with a cold anger that shocked the others since they were use to dealing with Jon Arryn's smooth way of talking to them.**

 **"Ned, calm down. You just got here," replied Naruto while putting a strong hand on the man's shoulder to remind him to keep his cool.**

 **"Forgive me, my Lords. The Sage is right though. I...I had a long ride from Winterfell to here in King's Landing," said Ned with his tone showing he was in fact exhausted.**

 **"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure," replied Varys with his tone being one of complete understanding.**

 **"Ned, go to the Hand's Tower to get some rest. I can handle certain issues in your stead until tomorrow," offered Naruto with Ned looking back him for a second and then gave a short nod.**

 **"Very well. I leave the remainder of the meeting in the Sage's hands. You will address him with respect and follow through with his orders as if they were my own. Tomorrow we will continue this meeting when Naruto has brought me up to speed on everything he discusses with you," said Ned before getting up from his chair and leaving for the Hand of the King.**

 **"This is highly unusual," remarked Pycelle with the man looking at Naruto uneasily.**

 **"Perhaps, but a necessary event considering. Now, onto first order of business. Where is Lord Stannis? Last I heard, he was still the Master of Ships, and a member of the Small Council, correct?" asked Naruto with its members nodding.**

 **"He still is Great Sage. However, Stannis has no more love for the Small Council then King Robert does. At present, he is still residing in Dragonstone. My birds have told me of a Red Priestess of sorts has just arrived there and wishes to speak to him about her religion. No doubt to covert him away from the Seven," replied Varys with Naruto's eyes narrowing.**

 **"A 'Lord of Light' I take it?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.**

 **"You've heard of such a religion?" asked Petyr with amusement.**

 **"In my travels, yes. The worshippers burn all 'heretics' and those they deem necessary to this Lord of Light to give him strength. It doesn't matter who they burn. Men, women, and even children have been set aflame for this God back in Essos. I should know since some of the more determined acolytes have tried to capture me for that very purpose to strengthen his power to challenge the Seven, if not the Old Gods," said Naruto with the Small Council looking surprised and horrified by this news.**

The ninja looked horrified about this religion, to burn children alive.

"Those monsters! Who could follow a god like that!" Ino had yelled as her boyfriend Sai calmed her down.

"Well remember Hidan and his constant praising of Jashin." Asuma had commented on one of the men that had killed him during his time in the Elemental Nations.

"Yeah, but if I ever saw that guy again I would kill him if I could!" she had roared in feminine fury.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru had muttered before he was punched in the face by said platinum blonde.

 **"Ghastly. Such a religion has no right to exist," commented Pycelle with Naruto nodding in agreement.**

 **"Sadly, we cannot remove her simply because the religion is different. She must make the first move in that regard or else a fraction of the smallfolk will get curious as to why we acted and might find the religion more to their liking or make her a martyr for it. If and when this Red Priestess from Essos starts burning people will we act. Varys have your birds keep an eye on her, but do it from a safe distance. No need to have them suffer such a fate and make this woman aware of us knowing of her being in Westeros," commanded Naruto with Varys nodding.**

 **"What about the tournament the King wishes to have Great Sage? Ned was against it due to the funds required, but even with the Hand's command to stay the event, I believe his decision will be overruled. Not at a good first day for the new Hand," commented Renly with worry.**

 **"Sadly, I agree with you Renly. Most likely the tournament will happen. The King has the final say and until the King says otherwise, the tournament is still on. Though I would wait until tomorrow to see if Ned can convince Robert otherwise. At very least, he can convince the King to lessen the prize money offered so the Crown isn't further in debt to the Lannisters or anyone else it owes money too since the Master Coin has been here," said Naruto while the members of the Small Council nodded though Petyr looked like he had been slapped in some way.**

The kages could only sigh in disappointment of how Robert was abusing his power as king to pay for his needs.

"It seems Robert does not care for his own kingdom as I see it." Gaara had commented as he was severally disappointed in Robert as he drained the kingdom bit-by-bit.

"Yes all rulers must know that their must be balance. But Robert seems not to care." Hiruzen frowned as he too disliked Robert's treatment of his power. But was shocked by a growl coming from his host.

"Robert never cared. All he cared about was drinking and fucking." Silver didn't hate Robert personally, but the man should had never been king, his stupidity had caused so many problems to the realm that he was surprised that Naruto was even able to fix all the damage Robert had caused from his abuse of his perks as king.

"Sometimes I wonder if Westeros would have been better off if Rhaegar had killed Robert that day on The Trident," he sighed what's done was done. "I'm just happy that lord Uzumaki was able to bring the kingdom back to it's former glory if Aegon the Conquer were still alive he would have had a heart attack ten fold." the other kage nodded as Karin went back to reading.

 **"Not to be rude Great Sage, but I get the distinct feeling that you are blaming me for the Crown's debt," said Petyr with a smile on his face that didn't match his eyes.**

 **"In many ways Master of Coin, you _are_ to blame for the Crown's debt," replied Naruto in a colder tone.**

 **"That is a harsh accusation to make considering there is no evidence to the contrary," said Petyr while Naruto gave him a lazy look.**

 **"Six million in total debt isn't proof?" asked Naruto with the Small Council watching this banter with slight interest since he did have a point regarding the debt the Crown had to pay.**

"OOOoooohhh! He just got told!" Konohamaru laughed before he was smacked across the head by Iruka. "What the hell Iruka-sensei!"

"Be quite Konohamaru! We are trying to observe what Naruto-kun plans on doing." he had scolded his student but soon scowled as said student waved him off which earned him another wack to the head.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

"THEN DON'T IGNORE YOUR SENSEI YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Iruka used his Big Head Jutsu as Konohamaru cowered behind Hanabi as said Hyuga rolled her pale eyes.

 **"While I am the Master of Coin, the final decision on how money of the Crown is spent has always been up to the King, and when he is not around...the Hand does in his stead," countered Petyr while Naruto did not believe him for a second.**

 **"Renly, just how many times has the King been to a Small Council?" asked Naruto with Renly looking sheepish.**

 **"As of today? Three," answered Renly with Naruto nodding.**

Jiraiya and Shizune turned their heads to the busty hokage as she was downing another sake bottle before she looked at her teamate and student. "What!"

They looked away as said hokage grumbled as she downed her sake.

"When you think about Robert and Tsunade are a bit similar." Jiraiya whispered to his teamate's student as she nodded.

"Yes both are quite the drinkers from what we seen." Shizune felt a shiver down her spine as she looked behind herself to only see her master with a tick mark on her forehead.

"What was that you two?" she growled as the two moved away from her.

"Nothing Tsunade-hime! Nothing at all." Jiraiya quivered in fear as Shizune shook her head in a fast motion.

'Good." Tsunade sat back down drinking another bottle while keeping her eye on her scared friend and student.

 **"And Jon Arryn was in every other Small Council meeting as well as those King Robert attended?" asked Naruto with Renly nodding.**

 **"Every single one Great Sage. Jon Arryn was truly devoted to helping my brother run the kingdom properly," answered Renly with Naruto nodding again.**

 **"So the final say for the Crown's money being spent during the Small Council meetings would have been in fact Jon, correct?" asked Naruto with Renly and the others nodding.**

 **"More or less. Jon Arryn would have told the King all the key details of each meeting we held shortly after they were over so they could gain his official approval," said Varys, as he knew how Jon operated, and how Robert reacted each time.**

 **"Even still, the debt created by the King is not my fault. I merely supply the kingdom the funds. The King has the final say on how its spent and King Robert for all his strengths in life...being a man of numbers was not one of them," added Petyr with Naruto's eyes now narrowing further.**

 **"I find it hard to believe the Crown could have lost so much during Robert's time as King considering the previous one made sure the coffers were practically overflowing in gold. While the Mad King was in fact mad like his title suggests, he made sure his kingdom was _never_ in debt. So how is it _you_ made such a thing happen Lord Baelish?" questioned Naruto with Petyr finding this sudden prying into his financial skills to be insulting and unwelcome in its entirety.**

Jiraiya and Shizune looked towards Tsunade who was betting Silver on a quick match of cards she growled in anger as she lost her money as Silver laughed before the busty kage looked towards her friends and glared.

"What!" they looked away not wanting to earn her wrath.

 **"Do you find my means of handling money to be unsatisfactory to your eyes Great Sage? Because I assure you the current debt would have been _twice_ as high if not for my own ingenious means of keeping it down as I have since King Robert took the throne," said Petyr while Naruto didn't look impressed one bit.**

 **"I find that hard to believe in the slightest. As such, I want the ledgers, and all the books you've filled over the years since your time as Master of Coin," commanded Naruto while sensing Baelish was unhappy with that and it showed on his face.**

 **"With all due respect Great Sage, you don't have the authority to make such a request of me for my ledgers. You are not the King or the Hand of the King," commented Petyr, as he kept the anger out of his voice, and tried to keep calm under Naruto's piercing stare.**

 **"No I don't, but Ned Stark does, and I'm sure he would give the same command if he were here. In fact, I would wager the man will give the order once I explain to him how the debt owned by the Crown should be investigated immediately. So you have two real choices here Lord Baelish. First, you comply with my command as if it was given to you by the Hand of the King. _OR_ , you can wait until after I talk to said Hand of the King, and he or I come marching into your office with armed Stark men pointing their swords at you while taking it apart looking for each ledgers," threatened Naruto with Petyr giving him a grim smile.**

 **"I think I will wait until the Hand of the King decides to make such a move against me Great Sage. Besides, I highly doubt Lord Stark for all his greatness, is a man of numbers like myself. It will take him months if not years for him to go through nearly two decades worth of books containing the Crown's financial dealings," offered Petyr knowing he had covered his machinations well and his skills with numbers and transferring of money so much that it would make Ned Stark stumble from the first year alone.**

 **"Which is why _I_ will be dealing with them personally and conveying my findings to Ned and if need be...the King himself. As for your decision to wait for Ned Stark to send in the troops to your door...expect them all by tomorrow morning," replied Naruto before he stood up and left without a word to the other members of the Small Council.**

 ** _'This is not good. If the Seven damned Sage realizes what I did during my time as Master of Coin, he could put all my plans for the Crown in jeopardy, and I can't have that. I will not have my plans formed since the time before I even became Master of Coin be lost due to some long haired three eyed mystic in a mask,"_ thought Petyr angrily since his plans for the kingdom kept him in power through manipulation and betrayal when called upon for such things.**

 **Petyr came from humble beginnings. A small House on his Father's side with his Great Grandfather being a low level sell sword from Braavos. Petyr's own Father had felt the best way to make headway in Westeros was to make friends with House Tully before and during the War of Ninepenny Kings. To that success led for Lord Holster Tully to foster young Petyr at Riverrun and help the boy become a fine young man.**

 **Petyr had been eight years old at the time and carrying only the bundle on his back that was everything he ever owned in his already harsh life. The moment he saw Catelyn, the boy was in love, and fancied her deeply as she grew into a beautiful woman. At the same time, Catelyn's sister Lysa Tully was in love with him, and yet Petyr ignored her for the most part. Edmure Tully mocked him on occasion for coming from the Fingers in the far end of the Vale and being so little physically was called "Littlefinger" in such a way that it stuck with the man even now.**

 **Years later, when Catelyn became betrothed to Brandon Stark, Petyr thought he could challenge the future Lord of the North for her, and prove himself worthy of marrying the woman of his dreams. Sadly, Petyr had made the mistake of challenging a well trained man in the art of fighting, and nearly killed if not for his sweet Catelyn intervening on his behalf. Petyr took it as a sign of the woman loving him, but doing her "duty" as a Tully to marry Brandon per the arranged marriage. Petyr thought all was lost until Brandon Stark was killed by the Mad King, but Holster Tully simply had his eldest daughter marry the next Stark in line that was Eddard Stark. The man didn't even love her when the news of the two being married was known to the young Stark so angry over the loss of his brother and Father. The man went off to war shortly after his marriage to Catelyn and came back with a bastard child of all things and expecting her to accept it!**

The group shook their heads knowing Jon about being a bastard was half true, just not to Ned Stark.

 **Petyr had never let his love for Catelyn go. Not after all these years of being away from her for so long and occasionally laying with a woman or two of his own. He needed the experience for the day where Catelyn had enough of Ned and the North before coming to see him again. To finally confess her love for him and begging for his forgiveness in not marrying Petyr when she had the chance.**

 **That was what Petyr dream about at any rate. Still, it was a dream he held onto with an iron grip. One he was hoping to make reality by manipulating events to his advantage and make Catelyn see how Ned was not worthy of her love much less giving him children.**

The alliance frowned at how delusional Petyr was as they knew Catelyn would never look for another, even if Ned were to die she would always remain faithful to him.

 **As far as Petyr was concerned, all of Catelyn's current children were Starks, and therefore bastards all. Each unworthy of being called her offspring. A stain on her good name. One he intended to carefully remove one by one until he could make a direct approach where they could be together and give him a child of their own. He vowed to make the dream of him and Catelyn together become a reality.**

The female ninja's growled in anger on how Petyr only saw his needs above Catelyn not caring what she wanted only caring about a dream that would never come true.

"He is a fool to keep dreaming like that." Jiraiya grunted though that would make him a hypocrite as he felt somewhat the same way when Tsunade was dating Dan but he moved on from that and came to realize that he wouldn't be anything else but a friend to his hime. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to make Tsunade happy for as long as he could.

 **But this issue with the Sage was threatening his chances to make that happen!**

 **Petyr swore to use his growing financial power and blackmail of various High Lords, who visited his brothels, and whores to assert himself in the Game of Thrones. Agents within agents within agents. He had made sure to funnel vast sums of money from the Crown to various places where no one would think to look for the money he took from the Royal Coffers. He manipulated the system to take out loan upon load not only from Tywin Lannister, but the Iron Bank of Braavos too. Not that anyone really knew that since Petyr had made sure his ledgers were so well written, yet overly complicated, it made deciphering the ledgers extremely difficult. Hence why no one bothered to even consider auditing them due to being so complex in the first place. So much effort spent in trying to understand complex wording and more complex numbers over so many years was not worth the time or effort made by anybody capable of understanding it if an audit was ever called.**

 **Add to the fact that a most interesting piece of information reached his ears only a few months ago regarding the gold minds owned by the Lannisters. Many thought those mines in the Westernlands were bottomless. That the gold dug there could go on for miles without end. That the Lannisters could and would "shit gold" until the end of time long before the mines themselves ran out of gold. But Petyr knew better, as he knew nothing lasted forever, and gold being one of those things. So it brought a smile to his face the day one of his most trusted spies, who he paid a lot of money to for information in the West, had brought to his attention of the gold mines in the West running on _empty_. The Lannisters could no longer produce gold from their mines and keep up in paying for their expensive lifestyle in the process.**

 **When that news reached him, Petyr started the _next phase_ of his plan surrounding the means to bleed House Lannister of its wealth slowly, and unnoticeably even by the crafty lion himself. The man was getting on in his years just like Jon Arryn and Holster Tully though not to that level as the latter was now with his declining health. What Petyr needed to do was arrange for the lion's army to clash violently with another strong House and force the two of them to fight until only one House left standing. Wars were always expensive after all and even the wealthiest of Houses can become door poor if said House spent all of the gold it currently possesses in a long standing war.**

Hiruzen frowned as Petyr's way of attack sounded much like something Danzo would do.

"It seems Petyr is a snake that has more then two fangs." Hiruzen gained a small worried look and hoped that Naruto could out smart the master of coin.

"Do not worry lord Sarutobi, lord Uzumaki had grown much during his immortal life most politically if I should say." Silver reassured the old monkey, besides if Naruto was still the fool as he was when he was young he would probably never been king.

"I hope so. Petyr seems to be the type of snake that strikes more then twice to ensure his prey is no longer a threat." Hiruzen had said to his host as Silver shook his head.

"That is true one thing one should always know when in King's Landing, trust no one." many of the shinobi nodded in agreement as that was the same mindset they were given in their youth.

"Besides Naruto has been to King's Landing more often then you can think, he had to keep an eye on the Targaryen's every so often." that was also something he knew of Naruto the sage since the day of Aegon and his sisters came to Westeros Naruto had kept a close eye on them though not personally he didn't want to really leave his home.

 _"Even during times of crisis you were always the lazy type when it came to the worlds problems, I suppose you had spent to much time with the Nara's during your youth."_ The silver haired host had thought as even as inactive Naruto was he didn't let such major events fly by him without some sort of action such as when he helped Bran build The Wall to fend off the wildlings.

 **Of course, Petyr would naturally play both sides in secret, bleeding them both of wealth, and resources in exchange for all sorts of key pieces of information to topple their enemy. With all their wealth and power depleted, Petyr could swoop in to claim what was left as his own, and no one could stop him since he would make it all legal when the time came.**

 **As for the Crown being in debt to the Iron Bank, Petyr had made sure the debt itself was owed to the bank via the _Crown_. Not him. Oh, he was the Master of Coin, and thus would assume _some_ responsibility with the debt. But it would be a minor scratch into his newly acquired wealth since the majority of the debt would have to be paid by the King himself. Whether by Robert or by Joffrey when the time came for the clearly incompetent brat to become King was unknown. What Petyr did know was the Iron Bank would find one way or another to collect money from the Crown and from the deep pockets of the Lannisters overall due to the current Queen on the throne being Tywin Lannister's only daughter. He knew she would do everything in her power to ensure Joffrey didn't have such financial problems as King and would gladly bleed what gold was left of House Lannister to pay off the debt owed to the Iron Bank.**

 **Of course, by the time the debt was actually called in, the money wouldn't essentially go to the Iron Bank in its entirety. But rather to Petyr _himself_! The Master of Coin had been able to manipulate the financial system so the debt owed to the Iron Bank was secretly being bought by Petyr so the Crown would pay _him_ through the Iron Bank. When it was all over, Petyr would be _THE_ wealthiest man in all of Westeros, and through enough well placed manipulation in certain areas (namely with the High Septon and his vices used as blackmail which was the ultimate currency that never went away) ,which could enforce his claim...to become _King_ of all Westeros as well.**

 **And his dear sweet Catelyn becoming his lovely Queen.'**

Now Hiruzen felt frightened, Petyr was starting to sound more and more like Danzo the more he read about his plan.

 _"Kami help those people when that man strikes and sinks his fangs to his prey."_

 **(The Red Keep-Elsewhere)**

 **Joffrey winced. He hated wincing. Wincing promoted weakness. Promoted he could be hurt by others. But what could he do? His bruises were bad. Well...bad for him anyway. They would heal eventually from what Pycelle had seen of them under the Queen's ever watchful eyes since she knew the Grand Maester had... _questionable hands_. There were certain Maesters in the Order who had _questionable_ vices and most got away with them under the pretense of "expanding their knowledge of the human body" or something to that effect.**

 **Not with her son they wouldn't.**

 **"Ow," whispered Joffrey while not use to the idea of feeling pain since he had so often been the on inflicting it on others.**

 **"Please, these are nearly invisible now," remarked Cersei while dabbing some healing cream on his injuries after Pycelle had left once dropping them off at her command.**

 **"They're ugly. I'll always remember them even after they're gone," said Joffrey with a whine in his voice.**

 **"Think of them as scars. All Kings should have scars. You fought a trained warrior. One who is considered the greatest of them all and lived to tell the tale. You should be proud of it. These bruises show you are a warrior. Like your Father," said Cersei while Joffrey frowned in anger and confusion.**

Kushina growled at the lies Cersei had spoken because deep down she knew that she was speaking of Joffrey's true father and not the fat oaf she had the displeasure of being married to.

 **"I'm nothing like him. I didn't fight anyone. He kept swatting my sword away and hitting me like I was a joke. And when I moved to hurt the Stark girl, he used his magic to pull me into his hand before beating me until half my body was bruised. What's worse is the two Stark girls saw most of it before that last part," replied Joffrey in anger.**

 **"That's _not_ true. You held your own against a man, no, a monster, a demon with three eyes calling himself a Sage with years of experience in combat. Remember my son, my wonderful lion, despite what you say or what is told, one day you will sit on the throne and the _truth_ will be whatever you make it," explained Cersei with Joffrey scowling less now at her words.**

 **"Do I have to marry her? The Stark girl?" asked Joffrey at last since he knew it had been discussed by his Father and the new Hand.**

 **"If your Father wishes it and the girl's Father agrees, then yes you must. For the duty of your House, if only that. But if you truly want to marry her, then you will. If you want to go out and fuck whores, then you can. You are my darling boy. My strong little lion and the world will be exactly as you want it to be when you're the King," replied Cersei, as she saw Joffrey frown again.**

 **"If that were true, the Sage would bend the knee in the throne room to me when King for all to see it," said Joffrey at last.**

Kushina growled before she tried to run at the screen that showed the mother and sun but was soon lifted in the air as silver held his hand up.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME POUND THAT LITTLE BRAT INTO THE STONE! AN UZUMAKI BOWS TO NO ONE!" the red haired mother screamed out in rage as she was still in the air as she thrashed her arms and legs.

"No lady Uzumaki I can't have you messing up my pub just because you are angry." her host stood behind his counter washing a mug.

 _"Besides I have some guests that I plan to have visit later."_ the host smirked inwardly at the thought of the embarrassing chaos he would cause when he brought two certain people into his inn.

Kushina was sat back down as she crossed her arms her face as red as her hair as it waved. Somewhere at the wall a certain blonde brat shivered in fear before he was yelled at to keep shoveling shit.

 **"Do something nice for the Stark girl," said Cersei eventually.**

 **"I don't want to do anything _nice_ for her," countered Joffrey since him and "do something nice" didn't fit in the same sentence together.**

"For once that blonde little fool says something that makes sense." Karin had scoffed as she pushed her glasses up.

 **"But you will do it. The occasional kindness spares you lots of trouble down the road and help win you her heart and the hearts of others. Take it from someone who knows this to be true," replied Cersei since she had to play the "nice Queen" at times to get the people to side with her on occasion.**

 **"We allow the Northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals," said Joffrey at last with anger in his eyes.**

 **"And how would you handle them once you became King?" asked Cersei while seeing if she can instruct her son properly in the ways of politics.**

 **"Easy. I would double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the Royal Army," answered Joffrey with Cersei raising an eyebrow at him.**

 **"The Royal Army? We have no such army my son," remarked Cersei with some hint of amusement in her voice.**

 **"Well we should have one. Why should every Lord command his own men? Its primitive during these modernized times. Its no better then the Hill Tribes that roam freely in the North and those running around in the Vale. We should...We should have a standing army of men loyal only to the Crown. Trained by the most experienced soldiers rather then the sniveling mob of cowardly peasants who have never held a sword or pike in their hands," replied Joffrey while fighting back the urge to wince again when clenching his fists and the bruises along his shoulder were flaring up.**

 **"And if the Northerners rebel against you?" asked Cersei since she saw that as a distinct possibility here.**

 **"Then I will crush them! I will seize Winterfell and install a Warden of the North loyal to the Crown. Uncle Kevin maybe. He's seems like a very capable man for such a position," answered Joffrey while Cersei shook her head.**

 **"With these 10,000 Northern troops you commanded to be part of the Royal Army? You fully expect them to fight for you and against their Lord?" asked Cersei while wondering what the reason was behind Joffrey's actions.**

 **"Of course they would fight for me. I'm their King. They have no choice!" stated Joffrey while Cersei shook her head.**

 **"Oh really? You just doubled the taxes on their homeland, ordered it to be invaded, and asking them to kill their brothers," commented Cersei with Joffrey scoffing.**

 **"I'm not asking them. I'm commanding them. One of the first things I will do when I am King is call for that Sage's head to be put on a pike," countered Joffrey since he felt his right to be King was absolute and any command given fell into that category.**

 **"The North cannot be held. Not by an outsider like one of us. Its too big and too wild to tame. And when Winter does come the Seven Gods couldn't come together sooner to save you or your army from them. A good King knows when to save his strength...and when to use it to destroy his enemies," replied Cersei while attending to his bruised ribs.**

 **"So you agree? That the Starks and the Sage are our enemies?" asked Joffrey with his Mother giving him a pointed and knowing look.**

 **"Everyone who isn't us is an enemy," replied Cersei cryptically.**

Kushina growled again as she wanted to jump at he scree again, hoping deep down that it would take her to that time so she can wring that little blonde whores neck.

 **(Elsewhere)**

 **Sansa and Arya were eating lunch, but neither girl was feeling particularly happy right now, and for different reason while being centered on one person. Prince Joffrey. The boy was the ultimate enemy in Arya's mind. He was whiny. Full of himself. Acted in an arrogant manner that made you want to roll your eyes until you were dizzy and they fell out of your skill when he talked. He wasn't graceful, brave, cunning, or appreciative of the person beside him since the boy felt all others were beneath him.**

 **Sansa however, was upset not with Joffrey, but how her Father, sister, and the Sage had reacted in regards to Joffrey in general. When he was with her, the Prince was sweet, and kind while listening to everything she said. Her family and the Sage just overreacted a bit when Joffrey got mad when the duel began. Joffrey was a Prince and future King of the Seven Kingdoms. By that right alone he should have been allowed to win against the Sage in their duel. The incident with Arya was a misunderstanding. It had to be! She did not and would not believe her Prince and future King would do that to her sister.**

 **"Enough of that young lady. Eat your food," commanded one of the maids while Arya was stabbing the food on her plate with a knife.**

 **"I'm not hungry. I'm too busy practicing for later," commented Arya angrily.**

 **"Practicing for what?" asked the maid.**

 **"For when I see the Prince again," replied Arya before she increased the stabbing motion of her knife into her food.**

Kushina and several other women holding signs showing Arya stabbing Joffrey with needle right where the sun don't shine.

"GIRL POWER!" they had screamed as the men inched away wondering where in the hell they were getting those signs.

"Sensei, i'm scared." Konohamaru whispered to Iruka as he hid behind his ex sensei.

"Me too Kon. Me too." he whimpered as he tried to back away as far as he could

 **"Arya Stark, you will not speak that way!" reprimanded the maid.**

 **"What?! He's a liar and a coward. And he tried to get us all in trouble. He even tried to hurt or kill me in order to target the Sage when he couldn't beat him in a fair fight! Then he and his _Mother_ nearly got our dire wolves killed simply to spite us!" countered Arya angrily with her stabbing the plate even faster.**

 **"Enough!" commanded the Maid before making the girl get out of her chair for her room.**

 **"What's happening here?" asked Ned curiously while seeing his angry daughter being escorted out of the room.**

 **"Arya would rather act like a _beast_ then a lady," said the maid while Ned sighed.**

 **"Go to your room Arya. We will speak about your attitude later," said Ned with Arya growling before she left.**

 **"She's quite the tomboy. The blood the wolf is strong in that one," commented Naruto after appearing out of nowhere and scaring the maid along with Sansa.**

Jiraiya flicked a tear away as his student took up the same thing he would do, scaring the shit out of the people he comes to meet.

 **Ned was expecting Naruto so he wasn't surprised to see the masked Sage right now.**

 **"Hello Naruto. Want something to eat?" offered Ned with Naruto shaking his head.**

 **"Thanks, but I already ate earlier. Besides, I'm here to talk to you about business," said Naruto with Ned nodding and saw Sansa leave after glaring at the Sage.**

 **"My apologies Naruto. Your actions against Joffrey have cast a poor light on you in her eyes," replied Ned and wished this wouldn't happen since he had wanted to give his daughter the gift in the form of a doll he had bought for her.**

 **Another time perhaps.**

 **"Its all right. Sansa follows the rules set by the world and her Mother in being a 'proper lady' along with the duties she must perform in them. As for Arya, I wouldn't try to fight her in terms of how she is acting. It will only make things worse," said Naruto with Ned raising an eyebrow at him.**

 **"Voice of experience?" asked Ned while sitting down and a maid came in with food for the Hand of the King.**

The Konoha group snickered at that.

"You have no idea." Choji laughed as he stuffed his mouth with treats.

"Yes, troublesome." Shikamaru grunted.

"Hehehe. Naruto really wasn't one to like being told what to do." Kakashi chuckled as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, and Hiruzen full out laughed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun always seemed to be breaking a rule one after the other." Hiruzen chuckled as his students nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

 **"From certain points of view, yes. But that's a tale for another time. What I'm here to talk to you about is Lord Baelish," replied Naruto after the maid left and he sat down in a chair of his own.**

 **"The Master of Coin?" questioned Ned with a frown before he started eating.**

 **"There is something off about him. I look at him and see a snake. One that slithers in the shadows waiting to strike when you least expect it. Do not trust him Ned," said Naruto before he went into further detail about his conversation that took place after Ned left the meeting.**

 **"Your findings from that conversation alone are indeed worrisome. In the entire history of Westeros and its Kings, not once has the Crown been so deep in debt, and the Master of Coin not being able to keep it out of debt. You truly believe Littlefinger has some form of bad intentions for the realm?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"I would bet my third eye on it. I need to get access to his ledgers. Perform a full audit of the books to see what he did and where that money went. I highly doubt it went into just about everything Robert ordered with tourneys, drinking, hunting, and whoring for nearly 20 years. Even if it did, which is a big _IF_ , the Crown should not be this deep in the red financially. Add to the fact Littlefinger owns quite a few high class brothels means the man could easily pay off the debt out of his own pocket if nearly 20 years running such establishments is anything to go by," said Naruto with Ned nodding since it seemed odd for the Master of Coin to acquire such wealth while the Crown lost it.**

 **"You suspect he is funneling the money into what he would consider his own personal interests?" asked Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"Considering Petyr also didn't want me looking through the ledgers when I told them I would look through each one personally, yes. Short of getting them by force, the man will not hand them over. In fact, he basically admitted you wouldn't be able to even handle the sheer complexity of the numbers in each ledger if you looked at each one," said Naruto with Ned frowning.**

 **"I will get you the ledgers. But I also need your help regarding Jon Arryn's murder," said Ned with Naruto smirking behind his mask.**

 **"Fortunately for you, I can be in multiple places at once," remarked Naruto before he made a Shadow Clone and scared the Hell out of the maid.**

 **Score one for the Pranking King from Hell. He avenged Arya against the injustice of the maid and got to prank someone after so long.**

This has caused laughter to spread all around the Konoha group besides Tobirama, and amusement for the other kage's and their shinobi.

 **"I see. Most impressive. That particular trick will most likely come in handy in the near future," remarked Ned while Naruto and his Shadow Clone nodded at the same time.**

 **"Something tells me you are right Ned. Even now, I have one keeping an eye on the two Targaryens over in Essos. So whatever happens over there will be made known here in an instant," replied Naruto before he made the Shadow Clone dispel.**

 **"Good. While I don't wish to kill those two, if they do become a threat like Robert feared, I will have to support, if not give the order to have one, or both of them killed. I do not wish to see such an order carried out," said Ned grimly at the prospect.**

 **"I would worry about the Targaryen children just yet Ned. Daenerys is barely interested in the Iron Throne and only doing this for her brother's sake. Viserys is more of a spoiled child though and is showing signs of madness within him. But the way he's going about it, the idiot will cause his own death, and most likely at the hands of Khal Drogo if he's not careful," replied Naruto with Ned nodding since madness was a trait most of that House inherited with the Gods always flipping a coin over it.**

The shinobi only shivered as they could only nightmare at the thought of being ruled by these mad kings.

 **"That should appease Robert to some degree if asked. Though with the tournament coming up, I doubt even think he will care until its over," said Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"So you couldn't talk him out of it," remarked Naruto with Ned shaking his head no.**

 **"I visited him after I refreshed myself yesterday. But Robert wouldn't back out. I told him about the Crown being in debt and how it was hurting the Kingdom. He just laughed and entrusted me to do what was necessary to fix it. Even suggesting I get Baelish involved since he is the Master of Coin," answered Ned while Naruto sighed.**

 **"Well at least the King basically did one thing right," replied Naruto with Ned frowning in confusion.**

 **"What's that?" asked Ned while Naruto smirked behind his mask.**

 **"He said get Lord Baelish involved and to do what was necessary to fix it. Meaning, I can for all intended purposes go into his office, take every ledger he's ever filled out, and do the audit needed to see what the Hell he's done to put the Crown in debt. All on the order of the King himself and you enforcing the command as Hand," answered Naruto with Ned laughing at that since he could only imagine Petyr being secretly irate over hearing this if the man were to protest.**

 **Perhaps things weren't so bleak after all.**

Tobirama nodded in respect for Naruto "I would have enjoyed living long enough to see that boy be Hokage." Hiruzen smiled and nodded in agreement with his sensei.

"Yes Naruto-kun will make a great Hokage when Tsunade steps down." Tsunade smiled as she had actually been planning on making Naruto Hokage as soon as she stepped down though he had a long ways to go before he was prepared for the harshness and internal battle that is paperwork.

 **(King's Landing North Gate Entrance)**

 **Catelyn Tully Stark rode into King's Landing. The horrid smell of the place hit her nose and made the woman choke to the point where she nearly threw up. Behind her was Ser Rodrik, who to his credit was able to keep the disgust from the smell off of his face. It still took considerable effort, but it was no less impressive on his part since the smell of King's Landing was still pretty bad.**

Kiba and Tsume shivered as they covered their noses in fear of their host bringing back that horrible stench.

 **"Welcome to King's Landing Lady Stark. You've been expected. Would you please come with us?" asked one of two guards who approached her.**

 **"I would, we've have done nothing wrong," said Catelyn while Rodrik got off of his horse quickly and ready to draw his sword.**

 **"True, but we've been instructed to escort you into the city," said the second guard and it made Catelyn along with Rodrik go tense.**

 **"Instructed? I don't know who you serve or providing you instructions, but I will not go anywhere with anyone I don't know without a damn good explanation," stated Catelyn while giving both men a fierce glare that made the guards uneasy.**

 **"Follow us Lady Stark. Please," said the first guard before handing her a parchment to read and made the woman frown.**

 **"I don't like this milady. It screams a trap. No one should know you are even here," said Rodrik with concern and Catelyn nodded.**

 **"We'll follow them for now. But keep your eyes sharp Ser Rodrik," said Catelyn with Rodrik nodding while looking around for enemies.**

 **Until they arrived at a brothel, much to the ire of Catelyn, and Ser Rodrik to a lesser but no less displeased degree. Both were led inside to the top floor and saw Petyr Baelish was inside a private room reserved by high level clientele.**

 **"Cat!" exclaimed Petyr happily before shooing two prostitutes and guards out of the room to keep things private.**

 **"Why you little worm!" exclaimed Catelyn angrily before throwing the parchment right at him.**

 **"What? I did nothing wrong!" protested Petyr with a smile on his face despite having the parchment thrown at him.**

The girls scowled as the men inched away again in fear as Silver just laughed,

"Son of a bitch! He has a lady meet him in a brothel!" Mei yelled as she leaked her KI.

"If I was their I would rip that snake's balls off." Kushina growled as her fellow females nodded,

The men covered their crotches as they tried their best to stay away from them as Silver kept laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing!" Minato whimpered as he hid away from his angry wife.

"This is why I never try to settle down, so much drama." he wiped a tear away as he smirked at them.

"Though maybe while your here i'll enjoy the forbidden fruits." Silver winked at the girls causing all the single ones to blush as they calmed down and went back to reading.

 **"You would take me for some back ally Sally just to so you can drag me into your brothel and be your whore! You better have a good explanation for this Petyr or so help me, you will learn what it means to suffer the wrath of a woman with Tully blood in their veins," said Catelyn before two more women came in and Petyr shooed them away.**

Kushina, Karin, and Karui held up signs that said "RED HEADS RULE!" the rest sweat dropped as they stared at the three red heads.

 **"I meant no disrespect and certainly not to you of all people my dear Cat," said Petyr with Catelyn's eyes narrowing and Rodrik reaching for his sword.**

 **"No disrespect? How can you say that when you're hired thugs escorted me to a brothel?! How dare you even consider bringing me to this place! Have you lost your mind?" asked Cat before she slapped his shoulder.**

 **"No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you wanted? Though I suppose you have a point. I truly sorry for the locale," replied Petyr with Catelyn's frown leaving her slightly, but it was still there.**

 **"How did you know I was heading for King's Landing? Or when I would possibly arrive here?" asked Catelyn since she and Rodrik had taken the long way around to avoid all the necessary stops where people stopped and would notice them.**

 **"A dear friend of mine," answered Baelish before pointing behind her and saw Varys there smiling at her.**

 **"Lady Stark. Its an honor to see you," said Varys before bowing humbly in her presence.**

 **"Lord Varys?" questioned Cat while she was surprised and concerned to see him here.**

 **"To see you here in King's Landing after so many years is such a blessing. Oh your poor hands. The North has been cruel to them," replied Varys and moved to touch the woman's hands, but was stopped by Rodrik drawing his sword and pointing it at the eunuch.**

 **"Mind your touch Spider. You have no right to be so formal with the Lady of the North," said Rodrik while glaring at Varys.**

 **"How did you know I was coming Varys? I made sure few knew I was coming and spent a great deal of time on the roads where no one would know who we were if spotted," said Catelyn with Varys nodding.**

 **"A clever plan to be sure Lady Stark. One that would work on anyone else who wasn't so equipped to anticipate such a move should it be made. But information is my trade as the Master of Whispers. As to why you came here? I have no idea, though I would be most honored if you would tell me," replied Varys while Cat and Rodrik scowled.**

 **"This is a private matter Lord Varys. One that does not require your presence or those of your 'birds' to report to you what they do witness. Please leave at once," replied Cat with Varys glancing at Baelish, who nodded toward him it was best to go.**

 **"Of course milady. My apologies. I wish you good luck in your venture into whatever it is you are seeking," said Varys before he bowed and left silently without another word.**

 **After the Master of Whispers left, Catelyn showed Petyr the dagger the assassin tried to use to kill Bran, and explained how she suspected it was the Lannisters responsible for all of this. All the while Petyr smiled at her, nodding at certain times, and acted like he was listening intently to the woman he loved speaking so passionately in his presence.**

 **"That's quite a tale Cat. Indeed, the assassin for all his faults chose a dagger of expensive quality. Of course I know all about this dagger. There is only _one_ like it in all the Seven Kingdoms and it just so happens...to be _mine_!" said Petyr with Rodrik and Catelyn now looking shocked.**

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes _"What are you getting at?"_ He could tell by his smirk that Petyr was telling the truth but that smirk irked him, he was planning something. Something that is sure to cause trouble.

 **"Yours?!" asked Catelyn while Rodrik looked ready to run the man through with his sword.**

 **"Well...at least it _was_ mine until the last tournament held on Prince Joffrey's Name Day. I bet on Ser Jamie on jousting, as any man would in my place. When the Knight of Flowers Loras Tyrell of House Tyrell unseated him...and I lost this dagger in the bet," said Petyr with a sly grin now on his face.**

 **"To whom?" asked Catelyn while Petyr kept on grinning.**

 **"To Tyrion Lannister. The imp!" said Petyr with Catelyn's eyes widening in horror since she knew Tyrion was currently at the Wall, but would have to make his way down there to Winterfell.**

Shikaku grumbled "troublesome Petyr lied about it being Tyrion since the man has no will to nearly anyone. And the fact he knows Cat would be irrational when it comes to her family."

"Yes let us hope Naruto or Tyrion himself can get out of this mess." Jiraiya didn't want the dwarf to get hurt he was funny and entertaining and if he was in that time they would probably been great friends.

"I do too Jiraiya-kun, but I am sure Naruto will do whatever is in his power to stop this incoming chaos." Hiruzen had reassured his student knowing Naruto would solve the problems ahead.

 **(Sometime Later)**

 **An angry Ned Stark found himself in the very same brothel Catelyn had been escorted to not that long ago. After a brief altercation with Petyr over the Master Coin's choice of words about Ned's wife, the Hand of the King went into the establishment to see his wife, and find out why by the Old Gods and the New did she come here.**

 **"I'm sorry to say this, but charging Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother no less with a crime of attempting to kill your son Bran is sad to say...treason," said Petyr with Ned frowning.**

 **"But we have the proof! We have the blade!" protested Catelyn with Petyr sadly shaking his head no.**

 **"And Lord Tyrion will simply say it was stolen with no proof to speak to the contrary to challenge it. From what you told me, the one man who could is the assassin, and the man ended his life so any and all secrets he possessed died with him," countered Petyr with Ned reluctantly agreeing.**

 **"Petyr has agreed to help us find the truth Ned. He's like a little brother to me, and I know he would never betray my trust," said Catelyn with Ned looking from her to Petyr with the grin on the man's face never leaving him.**

Sakura winced at how naive Cat sounded, which sounded much like how she thought of Sasuke before he left the village but in her young mind she thought as love.

 _"Kami she sounds a LOT like me."_ Sakura lowered her head in slight shame of her naive actions in her youth.

 ** _"He's a snake like Naruto said. You wouldn't think of it by the mere appearance of him, but I learned long ago that appearances can be deceiving,"_ thought Ned while knowing he would have to keep his distance from Littlefinger in the ways of trusting him.**

 **"I'll try to keep you alive. At least for her sake. A fools task I will admit, but I have never been able to refuse your wife anything asked of me by her," said Petyr with his smile now increasing and Ned Stark found a sudden urge to ram his fist through it.**

Kiba nodded in agreement to The Lord of The North. "That guys face makes me want to punch his lights out." Kiba growled as he didn't like that smile in Petyr's face.

"Calm down Kiba, Ned knows better than to take a brash action he must have patience." Tsume scolded her son lightly but had to agree with him Petyr was a no good snake that would betray anyone if it meant he could live for a bit longer.

 **But showed incredible restraint in the process.**

"A wise action lord Stark." Tobirama gave more respect for the lord of House Stark for his patience and self restraint.

"Like any wise honorable man lord Stark knows when to move his piece and when to hold his place."

 **"I won't forget this Petyr. You are true friend," said Catelyn happily in the belief she could trust her childhood friend.**

 **"Please don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain," joked Petyr while laughing a little at it.**

 **Ned wasn't amused in the slightest.**

 **Unbeknownst to any of them, a black bird that could be mistaken for a crow or raven with a inky looking residue about it was near an open window, and overheard everything. As the group talked, it continued to listen before they parted ways, and the bird itself flew back to is maker to report what it saw into writing.**

 **(Essos)**

 **Daenerys Targaryen was on a horse, riding beside her husband Khal Drogo, who had an entire army of followers at his command. Beside him were Viserys Targaryen, who did not look pleased in the slightest, and one Ser Jorah Mormont of House Mormont. Also known as the Bear Clan. Ser Jorah once had a nice life in his House, but it was ruined due to his wife wanting expensive things and him indulging her to the point where it was only possible to get her these expensive things by get into the business of slavery. A business which was _illegal_ in Westeros and made him an enemy of King Baratheon along with one Ned Stark. Fortunately, he got away in time before either man could capture him, or his wife when they came for his head.**

Many of the woman frowned at Jorah's blind devotion to his wife

"She seems like a complete bitch." Tsunade growled as Shizune nodded.

"This Jorah deserves someone much more kinder then her." Mei crossed her arms.

"Your just saying that because your still single." Kushina smirked as Mei slightly fumed Jorah wasn't the hot man on the block, but he was handsome in his own way.

Silver put up a picture of Khal Drogo and Daenerys as most of the kunoichi blushed deeply at the handsome khal while some of the more pervy men drooled at the sight og the young beautiful princess.

"I must say he has quite the body huh Kushina-chan?" Tsunade grinned at her friend as the red head blushed as deep as her hair while her husband looked down feeling inadequate as his wife looked at the horse rider like eye candy.

 **It was only later did Jorah realize just how loyal his pretty wife with her high expensive standards truly was when they got Essos. Where she proceeded to leave him soon after arriving for a fat rich merchant and wanted nothing to do with her now poor husband. Of course, it didn't bother him since he was done funding her expensive tastes. Jorah was a survivor. His wife was not. He knew the moment the rich merchant got tired of funding such lavish things (and he would) for the woman, she would be out on the streets being no better then a common whore until even her looks faded over time.**

 **Jorah intended to survive long after his former wife could not.**

Many of the female group nodded.

"It's what that greedy bitch will deserve." Kurenei growled.

"Yeah I bet she'll be dead in a month on the streets." Tsunade said confidently as she knew someone like Lynesse would never survive in the real world.

 **"Vaes Dorthrak, the home of the horse lords," explained Jorah when they got close enough and Daenerys was in awe.**

 **Her brother...not so much.**

 **"It's a pile of mud. Mud and shit with some twigs. This is the best these savages can do?" remarked Viserys angrily while not afraid to speak about this since he was sure none of the Dorthraki could speak the common tongue of Westeros.** **"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages brother," reprimanded Daenerys while Viserys glared at her.**

 **"I'll call them whatever I like because they are _MY_ people little sister. This is _MY_ army and Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with _MY_ army," said Viserys before he rode ahead to the city despite his disgust.**

They growled at the idiot Viserys's braty tone.

"I can already tell this idiot is going to get himself killed." Jiraiya commented as many others placed a bet of a couple thousand Ryo.

"I bet on that!" Hashirama got in as his brother shook his head at his brother's gambling addiction.

 **"If my brother were given an army of Dorthraki like this one, could he actually conqueror the Seven Kingdoms?" asked Daenerys with Jorah looking forward impassively.**

 **"The Dorthraki as a whole have never crossed the Narrow Sea before in all of the history of their people. They fear any form of water their horses cannot drink," replied Jorah, as he glanced at the girl, who he knew would grow to become a beautiful woman one day.**

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he wrote notes in his note book.

Somewhere in the Red Keep a certain blonde sneezed feeling like he should punch his old sensei right in the nuts. "My love are you alright?" spoke a silver haired purple eyed beauty as she held her infant son who had his father's eyes ocean blue eyes and his mother's silver hair as he nibbled on the blanket he was in.

"I'm fine Dany, how is Aerys doing." Dany smiled she had wanted to name her child after her father and have her son purify the name that her father tainted with his madness.

Little Aerys III Targaryen, or how the populace were now calling him the Dragon Sage or The Brother of Dragons at how the three great beasts Dany rode were so calm with him, just like their mother.

"He is a hungry little thing, I guess he gets it from his father," she giggled as her husband chuckled in amusement, before he tensed his body. "What's wrong?" she had asked slightly worried as she held her son a little closer to her bosom.

"I don't know, stay..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he, his wife, and their son were consumed by light and vanished.

 **"But if they did?" asked Daenerys in order to get his opinion on the matter surrounding such a possibility.**

 **"King Robert is foolish enough to meet them in open battle where the Dorthraki thrive with their horses. But the men advising him and the Lords fighting for him are different. They will not be so bold or daring," answered Jorah with Daenerys nodding since she assumed as much given the reputation of the Dorthraki could be used against them.**

 **"And you know these kind of men?" asked Daenerys with Jorah nodding.**

 **"Aye. Some of them. I have even fought beside these very men once during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Now the Warden of the North, Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my lands for my...past actions that resulted in me leaving my home. Sadly, you will find neither Ned Stark nor King Robert himself to be the biggest obstacle in your path to the Iron Throne," said Jorah with Daenerys looking at him.**

 **"Who is the biggest threat to my brother if not the Warden of the North or the Usurper?" asked Daenerys curiously with Jorah grimacing.**

 **"The Demon Sage. Or just 'The Sage' as some people have come to address him during the Rebellions. Few actually know his name or heard it mentioned by those who have spoken it. He wears a mask almost all the time. Some say he's horribly disfigured behind it and has three eyes instead of the usual two. They say he wields magic like no one has ever seen before in Westeros and can cut down thousands of people with a swing of his sword of choice for that particular day," replied Jorah while Daenerys frowning.**

Minato and Kushina agian swelled with pride of their son's accomplishments.

"My sochi is so strong! Like mother, like son!" Kushina chirped while Minato sweat dropped.

"Don't you mean.."

"Like mother, like son. Right Minato-kun?" Minato nodded quickly hearing is wife's _sweet_ voice.

"Yes hon."

 **"Is there any truth to those words? Have you seen him fight?" asked Daenerys with Jorah nodding.**

 **"Only once did I see him fight. It was from a distance, but the sight of what he did was enough to know one should not provoke such a person into a fight. For you will surely lose," replied Jorah with Daenerys thinking things over in her head.**

 **"Does he hold any kind of loyalty to Lord Stark or the Usurper?" asked Daenerys with Jorah thinking it over.**

 **"Possibly to Lord Stark since he was the one to recruit the Sage in the first place. I don't know about King Robert. There was a falling out between them after Robert took the Iron Throne regarding certain parties who helped him take it. Rumor has it, the Sage was also responsible for aiding the ship that got you, and your brother away from Robert's reach. I think the Sage will fight for the side he believes is fighting for a worthy cause and does not kill innocent people," answered Jorah while Daenerys was thinking things over in her mind about the Sage.**

 ** _'If I meet this Sage one day, perhaps I could convince him to join our cause to take back the Iron Throne from the Usurper,'_ thought Daenerys and began to wonder what a Sage could want in return for his help.**

 **As the Dorthraki horde of Khal Drogo marched toward Vaes Dorthrak, no one saw a masked man with three eyes watching said horde from a distance with interest.**

 ** _'So that's Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen. She's grown since I last saw her as a child. Her brother Viserys is not exactly what you call respectful though to other cultures. He demands much from everyone and complains when nothing goes his way. The idiot reminds me a lot of Joffrey in that regard. Honestly, the whole 'I am royalty, you must bow to me, and obey my every commands.' is getting old real fast,'_ thought the Shadow Clone of Naruto with a sigh leaving his mouth.**

 **He only hoped Jorah Mormont, despite his past actions worthy of being beheaded, would redeem himself while here, and help Daenerys become someone creditable enough to be called royalty. Naruto also knew Varys was using Jorah as a spy to keep an eye on her for Robert in the event the girl did in fact get pregnant in the future with an Heir to carry on the Targaryen name.**

 **Considering the Dorthraki culture, it was definitely a possibility she would be pregnant soon enough with Khal Drogo's child.**

Many female shinobi shivered remembering how the Dothraki culture worked as told by Silver.

 **(Red Keep-Small Council Room)**

 **Ned was sitting in his usual spot within the chambers of the Small Council. His face grim and not happy. Though considering the problems he was being given to handle as Hand of the King right out of the gate, it wasn't that big of a surprise. The coming of the King's tournament to honor Ned Stark as Hand of the King was causing more problems then the Kingsguard or the City Watch could apparently handle.**

 **"Its the Hands tournament that's causing us trouble my Lord," said one of the Captains of the City Watch in the room.**

 **"It's the King's tournament. The Hand wants no part of it," commented Ned in frustration over this.**

 **"Call it what you will Lord Stark, but the city itself is over packed with people already and even more flooding in everyday. Last night alone we have had several tavern riots, one brother fire, three stabbings, and one drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters," explained the Captain with the Small Council not looking happy in the slightest.**

A few of the kages as they remembered the irritation of council meetings.

"At least we can relax here." Tsunade commented as a few other current kages before they could regret this Silver snapped his fingers as a stack of paper work landed in tier laps.

"These are your villages current documents, finish them or you'll get none of my amazing booze." They all cried anime tears as they got to work.

 **"Dreadful," commented Varys since such things were not becoming of the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms.**

 **"If you can't keep the King's peace, then perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can," said Renly in a knowing and warning tone to make the Captain realize his position was in serious jeopardy.**

 **"I just need more men. The City Watch and the Kingsguard can only handle so much with a populace that outnumbers us several times over," replied the Captain knowing that while many followed the laws, there were those who slipped through, and got away with it due to the limited number of those who could enforce the laws.**

 **"You'll get 50 additional men. Lord Baelish will see to it they are paid for," commanded Ned with Petyr nodding.**

 **"Of course," said Petyr while his mood today and the last few were not his best.**

 **Not surprising when Stark men under the command of the Hand came into his office at his most successful brothel with the Sage out in front and taking every ledger he had. Of course, Petyr had protested at first, saying this was highly irregular, but one of the Stark men named Jory pointed his sword at Littlefinger, and warned him this was approved by the King himself once Ned brought it to his attention. So to keep his position as Master of Coin and not be charged with treason, Petyr Baelish had to suppress whatever protest his mouth wanted to project on the issue.**

 **At least for now. The King visited many of his establishments over the years and been with many of his whores. Sooner or later, Petyr was confident he could call in a major favor from the King using one if not multiple whores the man favored in each one of his establishments.**

 **"I'll also give you 20 men from my own household guard until the crowds have left when the tournament is over," added Ned with the Captain nodding.**

 **Thank you, my Lord Hand sir. They will be put to good use," said the Captain of the City Watch before he bowed and left.**

 **"The sooner this is over the better. I have more important things to do then spend my days fussing over a tournament that shouldn't be happening in the first place," remarked Ned with Naruto agreeing with him from his position from behind the man while leaning against a wall.**

 **"While true Lord Stark, it is a necessity in these dire times. The realm prospers from such events. They give knights a chance at glory and gold outside of the battlefield. And the lowly smallfolk a chance of respite from their usual woes," replied Varys since he knew such things were wonderful, yet temporary distractions from the many problems within King's Landing.**

 **"As of right now, every Inn. in the city is filled to capacity. And the whores in all of the brothels are running bowlegged if not close to it," said Baelish with Ned glaring at him.**

 **"And I'm sure new customer helps in putting a many great deal of coins within your own pockets Lord Baelish. Now if there is nothing else my Lords, I have other more important matters to attend to right now," said Ned before he dismissed the Small Council.**

 **"Uh, this heat. On days like this, I envy you Northerners with your Summer snow, Until tomorrow my Lords," said Pycelle after getting up and slowly trudging his way out the door.**

 **"Actually Grand Maester, I was hoping to talk to you about the death Jon Arryn," said Ned while Pycelle frowned and turned fully to face him.**

 **"Lord Arryn? Well, his death was a great sadness to us all. I took personal charge of his care, but alas I could not save him in his more dire moment. The sickness that struck him hit very hard. Very hard indeed. And very fast. I actually saw him in my chambers the night just before he past. Lord Arryn often came to me for council on what he considered to be delicate matters," said Pycelle calmly while Naruto narrowed his three eyes over the exact timing of when this happened.**

The older shinobi narrowed their eyes as well since the old man seemed to have made that excuse on the fly.

 **"Council on what exactly?" asked Naruto curiously.**

 **"Well, from what I recall of the night question, Lord Jon Arryn was inquiring strangely enough about a book that was in my possession," explained Pycelle with both Naruto and Ned frowning.**

 **"A book? What book did he ask about?" asked Ned since he knew Jon well enough to know whatever this book held was important.**

 **"Ah, I fear it would be of little interest to you my Lord. A ponderous tomb few ever take up to read since its more of a record book then anything," said Pycelle while Naruto and Ned became more interested.**

 **"No. I would like to read it. If Jon thought it was an interesting read I would like to see it too," said Ned with Pycelle looking a bit reluctant, but conceded nonetheless, and showed them into his office before handing them the book in question.**

 **"Why would Jon Arryn be interested in this book? Its a record of all the Lords and Kings years past with their bloodline traits," questioned Naruto with Ned nodding since he did not see the significance of the book.**

 **"As I said, my Lord, Great Sage, it is a ponderous read for such a ponderous tomb. It was collecting dust for some time prior to Jon Arryn wanting to read it," explained Pycelle, as he walked over to his chair to sit down.**

 **"Did Jon Arryn even mention why he wanted the book in the first place?" asked Ned with Pycelle shaking his head no.**

 **"He did not my Lord. I did not presume to ask. I felt it wasn't my place to inquire about his sudden curiosity," answered Pycelle with Ned and Naruto looking at each other.**

 **"Just before Jon died, did he say anything in his final hour of life?" asked Ned since he knew how men said things, important things just before death came, and Jon struck him as someone who would given his long years of service.**

 **"Nothing of real importance my Lord. But, there was one phrase he kept on repeating to me over and over again. I believe it was 'the seed is strong.' and he was looking off into the distance. As if he saw something in that final hour that I could not," answered Pycelle while Ned frowned at this.**

 **"The seed is strong?" questioned Ned while looking at page he was reading in the book.**

Shikamaru pondered for a second before he snapped his fingers. "Jon was trying to find out about why Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen looked nothing alike to Robert."

Shikaku nodded in agreement. "Yes and the Lannister's killed lord Arryn before he could tell Robert."

"What dastardly scheme." Hiruzen smoked his pipe as he observed Naruto and Ned looking at he tome.

"Yes I hope Ned can discover this before he gets more noticed for his snooping." Jiraiya commented as he liked the Stark and most of all his beautiful wife, not soon after he was hit by a mug as he glared at Silver as he whistled and washing another mug.

 **"Do you have any idea what it could mean Grand Maester?" asked Naruto with Pycelle shrugging.**

 **"Oh, the dying mind are sadly of the demented kind Great Sage. For all the wake they are given, last words are usually as significant as their very first sentences as an infant in terms of trying to understand them. Sadly, Lord Arryn's last few words in that final hour make no more sense to me then a baby saying his or her first sentence," said Pycelle, but Naruto narrowed his eyes since he found that hard to believe.**

 **"And you are quite certain he died of a _natural illness_?" questioned Ned with Pycelle looking up at him.**

 **"Of course. What else could it have been?" asked Pycelle with Naruto narrowing his eyes further at the bead of sweat that went down the old man's temple.**

 **"Poison comes to mind," said Naruto to gauge the old man's reaction.**

 **"Disturbing thought to be sure. But...no. No. No. I don't think poison is likely the case here. The former Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare do that to Lord Jon Arryn?" asked Pycelle while shaking his head.**

 **"I have heard poison is more of a woman's weapon because it is the least suspected form of killing an unsuspecting target," replied Ned with Pycelle conceding that fact.**

 **"Yes. Women, cravens, and eunuchs are the ones who use such means to kill. Did you know Lord Varys is a eunuch?" questioned Pycelle offhandedly at the end.**

The men covered their crotches and winced in fear.

 **"Everybody knows that," said Ned before left with Naruto to look at the book in much greater detail.**

 **"The timing of Jon Arryn's death coinciding with acquiring this book is too much of a coincidence. Whatever Jon was looking into was connected to this book and something else we have yet to see or discover," commented Naruto with Ned nodding fully with his opinion on the matter.**

 **"Agreed. Jon was looking into the lineage of the great Houses of Westeros for a reason. Whatever he suspected or discovered is in this book. If not a piece of the greater puzzle," said Ned while they headed for the Tower of the Hand.**

 **"My looking into Littlefinger's ledgers has shown the man is indeed funneling money out of the Crown to somewhere else entirely. He's been moving vast amounts of money with incredible secrecy into various businesses and banks while taking out loan after loan from either Tywin Lannister or the Iron Bank of Braavos. He has the debt owed by the Iron Bank setup to be long term contract based loans under the pretense all the loans will be paid with additional interest when called in. At the same time, I noticed other markings in the ledgers indicating he has also been buying up the debts himself from the Iron Bank. No doubt using the vast wealth he's made using his high class brothels," said Naruto with Ned now frowning.**

 **"This is bad. We should inform Robert of this," said Ned while Naruto disagreed.**

 **"And say what? Littlefinger is bleeding the Crown dry of funds? You try to explain this all to Robert in detail and he'll wave it off as immaterial. Besides, who is to say Robert won't excuse it due to being a regular customer at Littlefinger's brothels and enjoyed his vast selection of whores there?" questioned Naruto with Ned frowning further.**

 **"Robert would never excuse Littlefinger for this treachery. Its practically treason due to it weakening the Crown financially," countered Ned with Naruto scoffing.**

 **"And he'll order you to fix it while at the very least remove Petyr from his service as the Master of Coin. Which in the end will make things worse because there is no one else to replace him as Master of Coin. Such a massive hole in the Small Council will create more problems then remove them. Not to mention Littlefinger will still be the owner of every single brothel with such high level clients with wealth and power to match in making our lives extremely difficult," Naruto shot back with Ned not liking this, even if it was true.**

All stood in shock at the pure vast wealth Petyr had at his back. And the damage he is will cause.

"Kami he could destroy the realm financially!" Tsunade stated shocked as this debt was going to give her a heart attack if she hear any more.

"Yes Petyr is a man who should be both feared and kept watch of." Hiruzen shivered as he could only be reminded of Danzo.

 **"What do we do? Lord Baelish cannot keep his position as Master of Coin. Not for long at any rate," questioned Ned with Naruto nodding.**

 **"I agree. I have only scratched the surface in the first ledger to know the man is crooked and I can only imagine what else I will find with the others," said Naruto before the two came up Arya balancing on one foot at the top of the stairs.**

 **"Syrio knows a water dancer who can stand on one foot for hours," said Arya while she was trying to keep her balance on the step.**

 **"Its a hard fall down these steps. Be careful not to hurt yourself too much," said Ned to his youngest daughter who smirked.**

 **"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better," replied Arya while Naruto nodded in agreement since he had those type of lesson in his life.**

The Konoha group smiled as they knew Naruto endured much and it only made him stronger.

 **"Very true. It was the same for me when I was growing up and learning new things," said Naruto with approval in his voice.**

 **"Tomorrow, I'm chasing cats!" declared Arya to Ned's surprise and Naruto's amusement.**

 **"Chasing cats? Syrio says I presume?" questioned Ned with Arya nodding.**

 **"He says every swordsman should study cats. They are quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them!" stated Arya while she greatly enjoyed her "dancing lessons" as they had been called to fool her sister and Lady Mordane of the truth since neither would approve.**

 **"Keep practicing Arya. I'll visit you and your teacher soon enough to see your progress," said Naruto with the girl beaming with pride at gaining his attention as a possible student in swordsmanship from him.**

Tenten bounced up and down wanting to meet Naruto of this future so she may learn the water dance.

She'll be in for a surprise as she is going to get her wish.

 **She couldn't wait to prove herself worthy of learning from him.**

Karin closed the book as everyone was ready to get some rest.

"WAIT! I have some guest I want to bring!" Silver snapped his fingers as their were two flashes of light dimming to show a tall blonde three eyed male and a silver haired woman trying to hush her crying child.

"Silver! Humph, I should have known you would do this." Kushina had tears dripping down her cheeks as her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth and Minato stood slack jawed.

Said blonde sage took notice of the people around him as he widened his eyes and began to breath heavily and rapidly as hot tears spilled from his eyes before he fainted.

"SOCHI!/NARUTO/MY LOVE!" screamed everyone as his silver haired wife shook her husband as their son's cries grew louder.

 **(Sorry that I have been taking so long but I have been having some troubles on my other stories and never found the time to be working on all of them but I promise that I will try at the best of my abilities to keep on going until I finish these stories and please read my other Fic Infinity Throne it is my first OC fanfic and would enjoy to read your comments on it."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Growing Concerns**

* * *

Naruto looked completely uncomfortable as his once old friends asked him questions about his time in Westeroes and the girls were all gathering around Dany and little Aerys as they all tried to convince the Targaryen queen if they could hold him, but were shot down kindly and only allowed her in-laws to hold him.

"OHhhh! He's such a cutie!" Kushina gushed on her grandson as said baby looked up with confused as Minato just smiled at the scene but asked the question that a few were thinking.

"Why name him Aerys?" Dany smiled and explained her reasons and Minato nodded with a smile of approval as the silver haired woman took her child back in her arms ignoring the protest of her mother-in-law.

"Please, please, please teach me!" Tenten begged to her blonde friend as he sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. If we have the time i'll teach you the Water Dance." Tenten whooped and bounced in excitement as Neji sweat dropped at his teammate.

"Oh can you show me some of your swords." Tenten gained stars in her eyes as Naruto reluctantly showing some of his arsenal and ended with wielding the legendary Valyrian sword Blackfyre. "Wait I thought that was a Targaryen sword how do you have it?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"I'm keeping it in my possession until Aerys comes of age to wield it. I gave Dany Dark Sister during her crowning ceremony as a gift." he summoned said blade and tossed it to his wife who gave a few strikes to her love who parried while holding her babe with great skill.

"Now who is reading?" the sage had asked as Karin tossed a book to him.

"It be interesting to hear it from the one who experienced it all." Naruto just sighed and flipped the pages.

"Before we start I want to bring in a few more people," Naruto raised his brow at the tall silver haired man "Who?" the tall man smiled "Them." he pointed to a large flash of light and the dimming light revealed...

The Starks! And their now horse sized dire wolves including two pregnant women a wildling and Robb's wife Talisa who hid behind him covering her bulging belly.

Ned Stark walked up to his friend. "Naruto what hell is going on!?" Naruto sighed and explained making the graying Stark sigh in irritation before looking up at the tall host. "If we read along with these people can we go back to Winterfell?" the being nodded and tossed extra books to the Starks while the pregnant wilding who the group found out was named Ygritte chose to listen since she wasn't given much education because of her status and previous living conditions.

Akamaru who Kiba requested after Naruto came in to join them walked up to Lady and Nymeria and tried to act cool but was scared off by a growling Grey Wind, Shaggy Dog, Ghost, and Summer and hid behind Kiba as his master's Mother and sister Hana who was brought in by Tsume were laughing even Robb and Jon were laughing at how the three dire wolves guarded their sisters.

Silver went to Naruto's side and whispered in his ear not soon after his three eyes widen and narrow on his perv for a sensei as he made hand seals and whispered **"Nightmare no Jutsu."**

Jiraiya was writing before his eyes glazed over before he fell on the floor and screamed as he was dreaming of a female version of himself pleasing a certain old Frey. Naruto walked up to his sensei and grabbed the notes and burned them. "Never did like your pervy books." He kicked his sensei in the balls and sat next his wife and child refusing to say anything on what had just transpired.

 **(The Wall-Castle Black)**

 **Jon was not expecting such a cold reception when he got here. While he didn't expect any kind of party or celebration, Jon didn't expect a lot of scornful looks aimed at his person. Ned had warned him the previous day before they all left Winterfell, but even with all the warnings, the former Bastard of Winterfell was not welcome by many of the members of the Night's Watch, and those who were going to become members of the Night's Watch. The only two people to actually welcome his presence the best was the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and the older blind man, Maester Aemon.**

Naruto smiled at the thought of his old friend. Jon smiled too as Aemon was one of the few people who didn't act hostile to him when he went to The Wall for the first time.

"Friend of yours?" Hiruzen asked his surrogate grandson.

"Yes Aemon Targaryen, was once a good friend of mine when he was a boy, gods I miss him." Dany put a hand on her husbands shoulder. She too had mourned the loss of her family member and had his body brought to the Red Keep to be cremated as old family traditions had always done.

Hiruzen and other Konoha members smiled at seeing the blonde still held friendship in high regards.

 **As he walked around Jon noticed many of the Night's Watch members and their future members were those of the dishonorable persuasion. From what Tyrion had been able to learn from being his usual self, many of the people here were given the choice to take the Black, or have their heads taken off a the neck. Many of the men here had murdered their neighbors or random people, had raped women as young as 15 years old, and even stolen things they didn't need simply because they thought no one would catch them. For these men to see a former bastard rise to the ranks of being recognized as son of a High Lord made their blood boil.**

 **Jon almost wished Tyrion was still here, but the imp of House Lannister had done what he set out to do, and left a two days ago back for Winterfell.**

 **Currently, the angriest of all the Night's Watch members on the Wall was First Ranger Alliser Thorne. The man looked like he had never known a happy moment in his life and probably didn't if he had been up here on the Wall for most of it. The very moment Jon had arrived, Alliser instantly targeted him with an intense degree of distain, and he made it perfectly clear to Jon that he was not welcome on the Wall. Bastard or not.**

Jon frowned remembering the pain in his ass that would do everything in his power to bring him down he didn't hate Alliser but he didn't like him.

 _"The fool made his mistake when he tried to find ways to get rid of the Wildlings."_ Jon thought as he himself watched as the lord commander chopped his head off as the man was spouting curses about how the Wildlings will one day stab them in the back and kill them all.

"Alliser had always been a cunt." Naruto said as he never did like Thorne, he was gonna say another insult before he was his hit across the head by his mother.

"language young man!" Naruto looked defiant "I'm 12,344 years old!" he yelled but was bonked by his mother again. "No matter how old you are, your still my son." Naruto huffed as his wife giggled at her husband. Ned looked gobsmacked as his friend who is possibly the most powerful being he has ever by his mother the other Starks were laughing in amusement of the interaction of the mother scolding her son who was couple thousand times older then her.

 **Until finally, Jon had enough of the glaring, jabbing words, and decided to get straight to the heart of the matter.**

 **"Why? Why do you dislike me Alliser? What have I done to warrant your hatred of me?" asked Jon after having enough of the man's angry attitude.**

 **"Why? Why not? You are a bastard of a High Lord. You have had a cushy lifestyle where others here have had to claw and fight for what they have now. To make things worse, you were legitimized by your Father to further secure your fancy title of Lord when you deserve to be in the dirt with the rest of the bastards here. You walk around like nothing can hurt you. Nothing can touch you. Simply because you are now named the son of a High Lord of Winterfell. As far as I'm concerned, you Jon Stark are a Snow, and I will _never_ consider you anything more then a bastard. I don't care if you take the Black or not, but if you do try to become one of us, I will make sure your time here is not one where my fellow brothers and I wait on you hand and foot," said Alliser with Jon glaring back and got in the man's face.**

 **"I did not ask to be a bastard of Ned Stark. I was one for the first few years of my life and it was not all pleasant. It took me years for the woman I would eventually call Mother to accept me as her son. It took a near death experience before I was granted the honor of being made an official member of House Stark. But I _never_ took what they gave me for granted. Never! If I became a member of the Night's Watch, it would be to help defend the Wall against whatever threat resided there, and I could care less what you or anyone else thought of me. My duty is to the defense the realm. Not winning a popularity contest with the rest of the members here. If you have a problem with my existence First Ranger, then perhaps you would like to settle this with our swords and fists?" challenged Jon with Alliser narrowing his eyes at him.**

 **"As if I want to stain my sword with your bastard blood," remarked Alliser angrily.**

 **"And I assure you First Ranger, I would rather not stain my blade with your blood either if possible. I would have to melt the sword down into nothing after I ran it through your tiny bitter heart," countered Jon coldly with Alliser looking enraged by this.**

 **"Enough! Alliser, leave the Stark boy alone. He's not a member of the Watch yet so don't act like you are his superior," commanded Jeor Mormont while walking down the steps that led to his office.**

 **"Yes Lord Commander," said Alliser angrily before walking away with a bitterness in his voice and eyes.**

 **"My apologies Lord Commander. I was just sick and tired of his constant harassment of my person," said Jon with Jeor nodding with a small smile despite his cold visage.**

 **"You have your Father's honorable personality Jon Stark. A very rare thing to have these dark days ahead. Besides, Alliser is a cunt with a personality as cold as the winters here. He hates everyone and everything here and everywhere. Including himself," commented Jeor before the two walked into his office to talk more.**

Ned nodded with a grim smile and Jon chuckled lightly. "Ser Alliser had been a cunt to the very end." Jon spoke but was jabbed softly by his uncle.

"Show some respect Jon he may have been a cunt but he was also a brother of the Night's Watch." Jon nodded but didn't mean he had to like respecting the already dead old bastard who constantly targeted him.

 **"My Father wanted me here to help make an assessment about the Night's Watch and the Wall itself. He's grown concerned regarding the number of members here being too few and the equipment being out of date," replied Jon with Jeor nodding.**

 **"Aye, he is right to want one right now. The members of the Night's Watch are a fraction of what they once were at the height of its power. The numbers we possess are so low we can barely cover what we consider the minimum number for each castle along the Wall. The siege equipment is outdated and some of them don't even work anymore with the various parts needed to replace them being nonexistent here. The swords and shield we have are getting to become poor in quality due to the cold weather making it difficult to keep them properly maintained," replied Jeor with Jon grimacing.**

 **"My Father found a deserter of the Night's Watch a few months ago. The man claimed he saw the White Walkers before he lost his head to my Father's sword," said Jon with Jeor frowning.**

Ned frowned he remembered the deserter when he told him his warning which had led him too telling Naruto. _"That was possibly one of the most greatest decisions I ever made."_ he knew that if it wasn't for Naruto he'd would be a head shorter and he didn't want to think what would happen to his family if he died.

 **"That was the fourth deserter we had in just this one month alone. We caught three more attempting to flee two weeks ago and killed them. They all said the same damn thing in regards to the White Walkers. I assumed it was the Wildlings using some kind of scare tactic to make members of the Night's Watch abandon their post," said Jeor with Jon now frowning.**

"That would have been a good tactic if it WAS us who thought of it," Ygritte commented but looked at her husband who deadpanned "What?"

"You do know I was at The Wall during that time." Jon looked at his wife who just scoffed. "If we had been successful on getting pass The Wall I would had made you my slave," Jon sweat dropped as she smiled "Hey you are quite handsome, though I would like it if you cut your hair." she combed her husbands hair with her fingers before he removed her hand from his hair as he shook it "I like my hair." the other Starks chuckled at the interaction of the two.

 **"Pardon me for saying this Lord Commander, but...what if what these men saw were in fact _NOT_ Wildings like you first assumed? _What if_ what those men saw were in fact the White Walkers?" questioned Jon with Jeor's face getting deadly serious.**

Jon shivered as he remembered the White Walkers and their army of the undead "Those things were possibly one of the most terrifying things I ever faced, and I face Catelyn when she's mad." Ned just chuckled at his nephew before the Lord of the North was smacked upside the head by his wife "And you should be unless you wish to be sleeping in the stables when we get home?" Jon and Ned zipped their mouths shut when they got a stern glare, the two Starks shivered in fright as they sat a bit farther from the Tully/Stark woman.

 **"That's a very serious accusation Lord Stark. One I am not inclined to think about much less consider to be true," stated Jeor coldly, but saw Jon held his gaze.**

 **"I know you don't want to consider it to be true Lord Commander. Even I don't want to consider it to be true either and I am the one who just suggested it as a possibility. But what if the White Walkers do exist and they are lurking beyond the Wall? What if what those men who abandoned their post actually _saw_ the White Walkers? Not Wildlings, but the actual White Walkers?" questioned Jon with Jeor looking angrily at him for a second before thinking the Stark's words over in his head and calmed down somewhat.**

"That old bear was as stubborn as... well an old bear." Jon commented as Naruto and Ned laughed slightly at Jon's failed joke.

 **"Ignorance is bliss. That is what some say when it comes to living a life unaware of the dangers lurking the shadows. I never thought myself ignorant regarding matters of the Night's Watch. Simply because I found no form of 'bliss' in being the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. However, if what you said is indeed true, and these were in fact White Walkers...then we have far bigger problems beyond that of Wildlings," said Jeor with a heavy sigh leaving him.**

 **"The Night's Watch needs more men. And better equipment. I can send a raven to my Father in King's Landing. He was recently made Hand of the King and can get more men to the Wall while ensuring new equipment is sent here to upgrade the defenses. If the White Walkers are heading our way, if albeit slowly, they are no doubt putting pressure on the Wildings to get over the Wall, and make them be more aggressive in the process," said Jon with Jeor nodding since he would be the same way if White Walkers were on their side of the Wall.**

 **"Send him a raven immediately, but don't mention the White Walkers. I don't want to cause unnecessary panic through the rest of the realm. Just tell him we need more men and better supplies along with some people capable of using them," replied Jeor with Jon nodding at the idea.**

 **"I'll do that immediately and then I'll head back to Winterfell. No offense to the Night's Watch Lord Commander, but I don't think I will be joining your ranks. At one point, I might have considered it, but now...I feel my life could be put to better use elsewhere," said Jon with Jeor nodding in agreement.**

 **"I agree. You have great potential Jon Stark. A good strong head on your shoulders and have that look of someone who could be a great leader with the right teacher to guide you on the path. If you joined the Night's Watch, I could make it happen as Lord Commander, but like you said, your path in life is not here. Not anymore," said Jeor with Jon nodding.**

 **"Thank you Lord Commander. I have no doubt you would have made a great teacher. My Father Ned Stark and Uncle Benjen always speak highly of you. Should you ever need an extra sword, even if I am not one of the Night's Watch, I will answer the call, and will try to help out in anyway I can," said Jon with Jeor smiling at him.**

 **"I pray I never have to call upon you Jon Stark. All the same, I will keep your words in mind should I need that sword of yours in a battle I hope never takes place," said Jeor before the two shook hands and Jon left the man's office.**

 **All the while both men wondering what could have been had one man stayed to take the Black and the other to train him to be his successor.**

 **(Red Keep-The Courtyard)**

 **"I hear you are reading an old book," commented Petyr Baelish to Ned and Naruto while the two were talking to each other about the coming tournament.**

 **"Pycelle talks too much," said Ned while Petyr smirked.**

Ned growled angrily he hated that smirk on Petyr's face, that stupid cocky smile he had as he felt the rage of Peytr trying to take his wife. "Calm yourself Ned no use in getting mad about a dead man." Ned looked towards his blonde friend as he nodded.

"I know... I just can't stand looking at that cocky smirk that bastard dare give me." the old wolf growled again before Cat kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Even if Petyr had taken me away from you Ned, he would never have the love I have for you, and only for you." Ned smiled as he kissed his wife as Arya, Bran, and Rickon groaned in disgust.

 **"Oh, he never stops talking once you get him going. A poor habit to be sure. Speaking of habits, do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale? Not surprising really. He was actually until recently a squire. Lord Arryn's squire to be exact. You should find it interesting to know he was recently _knighted_ almost immediately following his Master's untimely death," said Petyr with his usual smile on his face.**

 **"Knighted? For what? And why are you even telling us this?" asked Ned with both him and Naruto looking at the man with suspicion.**

 **"I did promise Cat I would help you. Isn't this helping?" asked Petyr with Ned unsure he wanted to answer that last part so chose to say something else.**

 **"Where is _Ser Hugh_ now?" asked Ned with Petyr's smirk increasing.**

 **"As tempting as it would be to answer, I would advise against knowing the answer. You see that little bird there? One of Varys little spies. It seems the Spider has taken quite an interest in you since coming to King's Landing. Now look over there, the hand, that one belongs to the Queen. Like Varys, she too is interested in your little investigation into Jon Arryn's death. And do you see that Scepter over there, pretending to be reading a book? That one is mine," offered Petyr after pointing out each agent around them.**

 **Naruto made a mental note to remember who these individuals were so he would know who served who in this little web of spying.**

 **"I see. I think we are done here Lord Baelish. Thank you," replied Ned while watching the man bow and leave their presence.**

 **"Interesting that he would wish us to stay away from Ser Hugh despite his warnings. You would think he's at least answer the question of what the man was knighted for. A man like that, who doesn't know or refuses to answer clearly has something to hide. All the while playing it off as being cautious and smart," remarked Naruto with Ned nodding.**

 **"Aye, it does. We will have to be mindful of him if his agents are just as unsuspecting as the Spider's and the Queen's agents," replied Ned with Naruto nodding and was the Sage was pleased the Hand of the King was learning.**

 **"I was able to retrace Jon's last steps prior to him inquiring about the book and his death. Apparently, he visited a blacksmith in town, but to what end still alludes me. Jon wasn't in need of any weapons repaired or purchased so my only conclusion drawn from this was there was something or someone else there that caught his attention. We should go there next," said Naruto with Ned nodding since Jon didn't go anywhere without reason.**

Ned and Naruto smirked as that was the day they met the now current Gendry Baratheon Lord of the Stormlands.

"Gendry has been doing great in Storm's End." Ned commented as Naruto nodded.

"Yes Gendry and his brothers and sisters are doing well in their home." Naruto smiled as the young Baratheon had brought his House to it's previous glory that would make it's founder Orys proud.

 **"Aye, I will once the tournament is underway. With the sheer number of people currently in King's Landing and many of the knights seeking to improve or buy what they need for it, getting a moment with the blacksmith in question will be next to impossible," said Ned with Naruto nodding since the city was getting crowded and business would cause a wall onto itself with the line of customers wanting things just before the tournament started.**

 **"And speak to Ser Hugh following it. I want to know what he was knighted for after Jon Arryn died," said Naruto though he had an idea on what that was or an idea on what that was.**

 **The man was clearly involved in the death of Jon Arryn and either put poison into the man's food or drink when Jon wasn't looking, _OR_ he was a distraction so _someone else_ could do it.**

 **(A Few Days Later)**

 **The tournament made by the King to honor his new Hand couldn't come soon enough for Ned, as he wanted it out of the way. At the moment, the Hand of the King was with one of his loyal men Jory from Winterfell to investigate the blacksmith knowing business for the man had slowed down now that the tournament had started. Naruto himself sat down with Ned's two daughters to watch the jousting part of the competition. Arya was looking forward to the fighting because of the violence it represented and what she wanted to be apart of in life. Sansa saw it as a way to get closer to Joffrey, but the Prince's interest in her was random at best, and he seemed angry when glancing past her toward the Sage. The young girl wanted to tell Naruto to move elsewhere, but she knew her Father would not approve of it due to the man being the ultimate protection for his daughters when watching this display of violence.**

Sansa looked towards her father's blonde friend. "Lord Naruto I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted during that time, I was love sick and blind to the truth of what Joffrey really was." Naruto just smiled and gave the Stark girl a quick hug "All is forgiven Sansa, besides wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to me." Sakura looked a bit down at that but she knew her friend didn't mean anything seriously hurtful by it.

 **She had spent some time with Lady Mordane in the throne room where the elderly, yet sharp woman explained how once marrying Prince Joffrey, and becoming Queen, she would have to stand in the room to present the future King's Heir. How Sansa should hope to give Joffrey both boys and girls and even if only girls that Joffrey would love her regardless. While Sansa knew she would one day produce boys and girls (if the fact she had three brothers), a small part of the girl wondered if marrying Joffrey wasn't perhaps a mistake? He was charming. Of that there was no doubt. But there were those moments in time where he had been cruel as well and he clearly didn't care for the opinion of others unless their interests intertwined with his own. Sansa knew if she was going to get Joffrey to love her, then she would have to forsake everything that made her a Stark, and do the things her future husband liked to do.**

 **But would such an action be worth it? Could she forsake the love her own family and the principles or honor they held for the future King, who may have questionable interests? Interests that went against everything she knew and believed in?**

Sasna gritted her teeth as she heard the words of her naive self every word her old self spoke was like a crossbow bolt in her heart to hear.

 **"If you keep making that scowling face at me, its going to stay like that for the rest of your life," commented Naruto while ignoring the occasional scowling glance Sansa aimed at him.**

 **"You had no right to beat up Prince Joffrey," whispered Sansa so no one could hear them talking.**

 _"Yes he did."_ Sansa thought.

 **"And he had no right to make an attempt on your little sister's life, yet we both did things some would say are not appropriate for our station in life," countered Naruto with Sansa looking away from him since she knew it was true.**

 **"It was an accident," whispered Sansa with Naruto scoffing.**

 _"No it wasn't."_ She thought again.

 **"Highly unlikely my dear and we all know it. Don't live a life of denial. Ignorance is bliss until someone slaps the cold taste of reality into your mouth. You may like the idea of one day being married to Prince Joffrey simply because he is a Prince and that alone is what every girl your age has dreamt of happening to them since they were told stories as a child. But hearing stories of Princes and King is totally different to actually meeting either one in person. Case in point, the King himself drinking wine and filling himself to the point its amazing he's not slurring his words too much where no one can understand him," remarked Naruto before pointing over at Robert on his throne with Cersei sitting beside him.**

 **"We've been sitting here all day! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" stated Robert drunkenly while Cersei looked disgusted and humiliated by her husband's words before she left to get away from him.**

A few people laughed while the other half mostly women looked just as disgusted as the bitch queen.

 **"See?" asked Naruto while Sansa had to admit that the current King was not the graceful well groomed King one would expect of royalty.**

"You think." Karin pushed up her glasses as her distant cousin Kushina was trying her best not to laugh.

"Ugh, no wonder why she's always bitchy this reminds me of something." Tsunade rubbed her temples as Robert's personality reminded her of a certain toad sage.

"Oooohh. You know your life would be boring without me." Jiraiya grinned before said blonde hokage punched him right where the sun don't shine as the pains from when his student kicked him came back as he swore he heard a crack from his prized jewels.

 **"Who is that?!" asked Sansa in order to take her mind off Naruto's words.**

 **" _That_ would be Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. He is the Hound's older brother. House Clegane is known for siring giant men, but Gregor is the largest on family record with the Hound being a close second," answered Petyr from behind the group and pointed to the Hound currently eyeing his brother with loathing.**

A few people widen their eyes at the man Oonoki the most as the giant man was possibly even bigger then Han was.

"Holly crap he's huge!" Kiba shouted as his mother and sister nodded their heads as they stared in slight fear of the Mountain.

"Don't worry Kiba," Naruto said as he stared at his feral looking friend "He's burning in hell as of now." Naruto chuckled darkly as Minato looked at his son worryingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked at his father and smirked "let's just say even a mountain can fall."

 **"I see. And his opponent?" asked Sansa seeing another knight now standing next to the Mountain and looking like a dwarf by comparison.**

 **"Ser Hugh of the Vale. Before now, he was actually the late Jon Arryn's personal squire. Doesn't he look well groomed for his new position?" answered Petyr with amusement while Naruto simply watching the two bowed respectfully to their King.**

 **"Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!" exclaimed Robert impatiently while spilling some of his wine in the process.**

 **With both men heading toward their horses, it was clear to all that this fight was going to be very much one sides, and only a fool would bet against the Mountain in this contest. Ser Hugh was just recently appointed as a knight and had no combat experience to his name and only had a few practice runs jousting. The man only entered to gain gold and glory in proving himself worthy of his new title so a respected House would take him into it. To enter a House where he could serve and maybe one day marry into it in order to live a life of semi-luxury.**

 **Namely House Lannister with their vast wealth paying more men then any other House of the Seven Kingdoms.**

 **The Mountain that Rides however...Ser Gregor Clegane's name had been infamous for years since he was a child. The boy, who would become this man had killed long before most children could understand the concept of life and death. The man had killed, raped, and pillaged (and not in that particular order either) more times then could be counted by the most skilled mathematicians. He had jousted plenty of times, killed quite a few people doing so too. Not as many as you would think, but the kill count at the tournaments he went to when held was still the highest of any other appointed knight.**

Alot of people scowled and glared the Mountain with death in their eyes.

"The Wall would be to merciful for this bastards crimes." Hashirama commented with a scowl as his brother nodded his head in agreement still galring at the giant of a man.

"Don't worry Hashirama-Dono I made sure the mountain never hurts another living thing again." Hashirama rose his brow at the blonde sage but nodded wondering what he did to Gregor.

 **Though calling him a knight was a very big stretch and the only reason Gregor was able to keep his title was due to Tywin Lannister having his influence deep within the Crown.**

 **As expected, when the horn blew to signify the start of the match, the two men charged the other, jousting spears raised, intent on hitting the other, and knocking the other man off his horse. That was the name of the game and while the rules didn't exactly allow the death of one of the competitors, it was frowned upon since it made spectators queasy at the sight of death.**

 **Which is exactly what happened here with the death of Ser Hugh of the Vale at the hands of the Mountain due to a long shard of wood from Gregor's lance piercing his throat at the neck. Sansa screamed like most of the people watching since she never expected such a thing to happen and thought of the jousts as friendly competition between men in a duel of honor. Arya was shocked and somewhat entranced by the sight, as she expected to see some form of violence when the two men clashed, but death was unexpected all the same. Still, like Sansa, the sight of it for Arya was not only a wakeup call to how serious things were, but that things could get possibly worse during the rest of the jousting, and with even more death later on.**

 ** _'Well that was to be expected. Ned and I were snooping around anything related to Jon Arryn and said squire turned knight of the man gets killed against the one opponent he had no chance of winning against. Add to the fact the Mountain is a well known agent of the Lannisters when called upon to serve is no real surprise there. Still, something tells me that Petyr was involved in this mess since he mentioned Ser Hugh in the first place to Ned and myself. The man is playing both sides. He wants the Wolf and the Lion to do battle. Make it seem like the Lannisters are covering things up by destroying or killing of anyone who knows anything surrounding Jon Arryn. Shame he doesn't realize I paid a visit to Ser Hugh earlier and got a confession out of him with my Sharingan. Kurama may have hated the damn thing for obvious reasons, but damn does it have its uses when required to get the truth out of people,'_ thought Naruto smirking behind his mask over how these conspirators believed themselves ahead of the curve when they couldn't be further behind it.**

"It still amazes me how smart you had become dobe." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke as said blackette smirked at him.

Naruto started to get a grin on his face a grin that meant he was planning a prank. _"Just you wait Sasuke-teme i'm not as different as I was when we were kids as much as you think."_ The blonde sage summoned a few tools and had a dark smirk as he kissed his wife's cheek and left to start his plan.

 **Naruto also sensed Petyr was happy too, but for different reasons.**

 **"Not what you were expecting I take it? Has anyone ever told you of the Mountain and the Hound," offered Petyr while leaning forward to talk to Naruto, Sansa, and Arya.**

Ned frowned as he glared at Petyr for telling his daughter of that story.

 **"I have heard about it. These two have not. I would prefer you not scar their minds with the story," replied Naruto coldly while Petyr was silent for a moment before deciding to continue when Arya looked at him curiously.**

 **"What's the story?" asked Arya while Naruto sighed and Petyr smirked.**

Arya grit her teeth not wanting to hear this story again as Sansa shuddered and Ned scowled when he read.

 **"A lovely little tale of brotherly love. It was when the Hound was just pup. 6 years old I do believe, and Gregor was a few years older. Both were big for their age. Gregor more so then his younger brother and already a reputation at such an early age. I suppose some boys are just born with a talent to produce such violence. One evening according to what my sources say, young Gregor found his little brother Sandor playing with a toy by a fire. And not just any toy, but Gregor's toy. A wooden knight as it were. Gregor, never saying a word when seeing this, just grabbed his unsuspecting little brother by the scruff of his neck, and shoved his face into the burning coals. Gregor held his little brother there while the poor boy screamed out in pain, all the while his face melting," explained Petyr with both girls going green and clearly wanted to go somewhere to throw up.**

Many ninja turned green as well while this ensign siblings looked absolutely horrified at hearing this.

"I know sometimes siblings can't get along, but by Kami this man is no man at all he's a monster in human skin." Hashirama said as Tobirama looked just as sickened by the Mountain's actions to his own blood.

 **"Why did you tell us this? I already told you I knew the story and the girls didn't need to know such things," questioned Naruto with Petyr smiling further.**

 **"My apologizes. I just believed you three would need to know such interesting history if you decided to act next time in defense of the Mountain's next opponent. Also, I would advise you not tell anyone this story just now. If the Hound knew it had gotten out, well I fear there would not be enough knights in King's Landing to protect you," answered Petyr with his smile being as fake as Sai's had been when interacting with Naruto back in the days of old.**

Sakura laughed slightly while Sai just smiled at his friend "It is good to still know you remember me dickless." many laughed at Naruto who growled while his wife patted his shoulder, Ned noticed he was crying and smiled _"You really missed them don't you Naruto."_ Naruto put the mask back on as he had the largest smile he ever had as tears spilled down sage's cheeks.

 **"Trust me when I say this Lord Baelish, I fear neither the Mountain nor the Hound. I have faced things that make them look like children by comparison. So do us both a favor and shut you mouth before get out of my seat and show you why that is the case," said Naruto in a cold tone while glancing back at Petyr, who decided to listen to his instincts, and just lean back away from the group.**

 **Which was probably for the best since Naruto was currently about three seconds away from stabbing the man in the face with a kunai hidden underneath his right sleeve.**

The Stark family looked Naruto in thanks but waved them off as he went back to reading unknown by team 7 three shadow clones had three buckets of tar above them as they all had sinister mischievous smiles as they got in position.

 **(Essos-Khal Drogo's Horde)**

 **While things were progressing Westeros, other events were transpiring in Essos in Khal Drogo's Horde, and it surrounded his new bride Daenerys Targaryen. Or rather, the feud between his wife, and her brother Viserys Targaryen. After Daenerys was married to the Dothraki Horse Lord, she wanted to prove herself worthy of being her husband's wife, and thus asked the servants what she could do to prove it. After doing so, the Targaryen woman had succeeded in getting Drogo to not only love her, but give him a child that she along with the various women folk using their own knowledge in the matter were certain would be a son. Something Khal Drogo was pleased to hear and knew from his time with his new wife that their son would grow up strong and fierce like his ancestors before him.**

Dany grit her teeth and held her womb as her husband held their son while said blonde looked neutral while the ninja looked at Dany in shock that she was pregnant before she met Naruto which caused Kushina to look at her daughter-in-law with stern eyes.

"Where is your son?" she demanded as Dany bit her lip and Naruto pulled his mother back to give his wife some room.

"Kaa-san, I'll explain some other time let Dany keep this to herself for now." Kushina looked at her son then at Danaerys who was near tears before frowning sadly and walked up to the sliver haired girl and pulled her into a hug as the purple eyed woman hugged back.

 **However, like all good things in life came certain problems that threatened such dreams from truly becoming a reality.**

 **In this case, the problem was with Viserys, and his growing impatience with Khal Drogo since the Targaryen Prince wanted to take the Dothraki Horde over the Narrow Sea right away and straight to Westeros. Once that happened, Viserys was expecting all his secret supporters to rise up to ensure a proper foothold would be secured for his army, and take the throne from the Usurper that was King Robert.**

The kage scoffed, if the Targaryen boy were to ever become their king they would slaughter him the second he sat on that throne, like hell they would obey this little brat.

 **As time went by, Viserys began to show his impatience and temper more and more, and the restraint on the issue was showing a noticeable crack now within the tent of Daenerys Targaryen. He had come into the tent with his sister's hand maiden, one of his hands was gripped tightly on her hair, as he was roughly dragging the woman into it, and ignoring the screaming pleas and protests.**

 **"You send this whore to give me commands?! No one commands the dragon. I should have sent you back her head!" exclaimed Viserys angrily before shoving the girl onto the floor and glaring at his sister.**

Dany clenched her fists in rage as they turned white but the odd look her child gave her calmed her down as she held him before her husband came to her side.

"He's gone Dany, he can't hurt you anymore." Dany nodded as she nuzzled her face into her husband's neck as he kept reading.

 **"Forgive me Khaleesi," begged the handmaiden while Daenerys comforted her.**

 **"Hush now. Its all right. Take her outside and leave us," commanded Daenerys to the other handmaiden in the room and waited for the two women to leave before addressing her brother over his actions.**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me! No one commands a dragon!" said Viserys with a madness in his eyes.**

 **"I wasn't commanding you to do anything. I was only inviting you to join me for supper," replied Daenerys while Viserys sneered at her before walking over to a nearby table.**

 **"And what's this?" asked Viserys while holding up some recently made clothes.**

 **"It's a gift. I made them for you," replied Daenerys while her answer only made Viserys even angrier and the conversation spiraled out of control with his madness spreading until he struck her in the face.**

 **Twice!**

The ninja who had siblings and held family in high regards were glaring at Viserys with pure rage as they wanted to kill the brat themselves, none noticed the dark smirk Daenerys had on her face as she remembered the fear she saw in her brother's eyes as he died.

 **"You do not talk back to me! Especially not you. Some Horse Lord's personal slut! And now you've awoken the dragon!" said Viserys, as he moved to slap her again, and hard enough to leave a bruise.**

 **Only for Daenerys to act before he could and struck Viserys in the face with the necklace, which was ironic since he first threw it at her to begin with, and he fell to the side in pain. It was clear to see that Viserys didn't expect his own sister to raise her hand against him since he had tried to make Daenerys submissive to his whims, and commands for when the time came to use the Dothraki to take back Westeros. He didn't see his sister as his sister, but as a tool, a resource, and the hilt of his sword meant to be wielded himself. In his mind, if having his sister being used as a whore for half of the world to fuck would give him the Iron Throne, then Viserys would turn her into said whore to claim the world as his own.**

 **But Viserys had underestimated Daenerys in regards to her always being his meek little sister and doing whatever he wanted no matter what she thought about the issue. Now his sister had grown a spine. Her time with Khal Drogo and the Dothraki had given his sister a new found spirit, inner strength, and now she was using this against him!**

 **"I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside of me! The next time you raise your hand to me, it will be the last time you have hands!" stated Daenerys with wide eyes and almost possessed look on her face that shined with power.**

 **Fearful of this new and seemingly more powerful person that was his sister, Viserys left in a run before anything else could happen. While this happened, a certain masked Sage was watching from the shadows with a smile on his face, and amusement flashing within his three eyes.**

Many of the kuinochi held up signs that said "GIRL POWER!" with a chibi Dany with beaten up Viserys under her foot as she held the peace sign, said silver haired queen blushed at the attention.

 **'So, one of the Targaryens here is just a spineless lizard when push comes to shove, and the other...shows potential. Interesting. Perhaps I should intervene sooner then expected,' thought the Shadow Clone of Naruto watching these events and thinking things over in his head.**

Dany looked at her husband in shock he saw that whole thing and did nothing.

"I knew you'd fight back, it was just a manner of time before you had enough of his whining." Naruto said as finality while Dany didn't look to sure but sighed, she should know by now that her husband always worked in odd ways.

 **(Hours later)**

 **Daenerys was in her lady tent with Jorah Mormont, and she told him what happened here mere hours earlier with Viserys. She still couldn't believe it even happened. She had hit her own brother! The eldest of the two of them. The Heir to the Iron Throne! The future King of Westeros! The dragon all men should and would fear in time!**

 **So why didn't she truly fear Viserys right now? Why did she fear herself over him?**

 **"I hit him! I can't believe I hit the last dragon of my House!" exclaimed Daenerys with worry while Jorah kept himself calm in front of her.**

Dany only scoffed at how naive she was to think her brother was a dragon more like a frail snake.

 **"Your brother Rheagar Targaryen was the last dragon of your House. Viserys isn't even a shadow of him or your bloodline. If it weren't for the fact you know for certain he is your brother, I would question his legitimacy as a Targaryen," said Jorah with Daenerys not exactly sure how to respond to that at first.**

 **"Even if the strength of his blood is in question, he _IS_ a Targaryen, and is still the King," said Daenerys with Jorah shaking his head.**

 **"Let us speak the truth now. Between us. Only us. Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" asked Jorah with Daenerys shaking her head.**

Naruto laughed as many looked at him strangely while Dany and the Stark family shook their heads. "I would have killed the brat before he could shit himself on that throne." he chuckled as a few of his friends scooted a bit farther away from him.

 **"No. My brother cannot even command me anymore. How can he expect to run Seven Kingdoms from a single seat in King's Landing? Still, the common people are waiting for him to return. Illyrio said they are sewing Dragon banners for the day he comes back to claim the Iron Throne," replied Daenerys with Jorah shaking his head once more.**

 **"The common people pray for rain, health, and a warm Summer that will never end. They don't care what games the High Lords play. So long as they aren't made pawns in them," said Jorah with Daenerys looking at him now.**

 **"And what exactly do you pray for Ser Jorah?" asked Daenerys curiously while the man gave her a weak smile.**

 **"Home. One that will welcome me back once I prove myself worthy of it," replied Jorah with Daenerys nodding since she had heard of his past crimes and understood why he was hoping for his actions in following her would prove fortuitous to him in the long run.**

 **"I pray for home too. Sadly, my brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms or the Iron Throne. He couldn't even lead an army even if my husband gave him one. For all of the strength of the Dothraki, they will never take us home," replied Daenerys sadly, yet deep down she didn't mind if the Dothraki Horde of her husband didn't cross the Narrow Sea.**

 **"Which is why _you_ Daenerys Targaryen need something else. Something more!" declared Naruto's Shadow Clone from the tent entrance to the surprise of the two already in it.**

 **"Who are you?" asked Daenerys and was going to call for the guards in Dothraki when she saw Jorah's face go pale even when reaching for his sword.**

 **"The Demon Sage himself," whispered Jorah with a great deal of fear.**

 **"Its been a long time Jorah. You have done well for yourself since leaving Westeros. Or as well as one can here in Essos. After you fled, I suspected you would join a mercenary group like the Second Sons or some other sell sword group. Imagine my surprise to see you here being the bodyguard of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Though judging from the way things are going and what I saw earlier, you will no doubt be serving only one of the two in the near future. Though _which_ Targaryen that will be is still up in air," said Naruto with Jorah glancing back at Daenerys before focusing back on the masked man.**

 **"I won't...I won't let you hurt her," replied Jorah though it was clear he was nervous and scared of Naruto.**

 **"Hurt her? Who said I was here to hurt her?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.**

 **"You weren't sent by the Usurper?" asked Daenerys while hoping she could convince him to back her side.**

 **"The _Usurper_ , as you call him Lady Targaryen, doesn't even know I'm here, and I would prefer it to stay that way," said Naruto while hinting to Jorah that he knew the knight was a spy for the Spider, and this secret conversation was not to be on record for Varys to know about.**

Dany widen her eyes and felt hurt that Jorah was really a spy, Naruto noticed and held his wife.

"Jorah had his reasons not telling you Dany, but just so you know he stayed loyal to you even after he was given pardon to come back." she widen her eyes in surprise but smiled, Jorah could have left her to die anytime he wanted to, but he stayed by her side to protect her even from her own husband before their marriage.

 **Jorah gave him a discreet nod in understanding.**

 **"Then why are you here?" asked Daenerys curiously while Naruto walked around the tent to give it a once over before turning to face her.**

 **"To help you. Well...to a certain degree anyway. I was originally going to intervene the day of your wedding to Khal Drogo, but...I got the feeling the man wouldn't appreciate me there. I may have...called his Father and Father's Father a few...choice names in the past in the Dothraki language," replied Naruto with gesture of his hand to say it was a minor thing that two hot tempered men took way out of proportion.**

 **"How do you intend to help me exactly?" asked Daenerys with Naruto tilting his head further and she could have sworn he was smiling underneath the mask.**

 **"By giving you a means to rise and take back the Iron Throne," replied Naruto before he reached into his robes within his sleeve and took out a chest.**

Everyone but the Starks, Naruto, and Dany widen their eyes as they saw the three different colored eggs.

Sakura stuttered as she pointed at them. "N-N-N-Naruto... Are those..." she looked at her teammate as he nodded shocking them more.

"Yes those their, are the last three dragon eggs." they looked in amazement as they stared at the near one of a kind eggs.

 **"How did you...?" asked Daenerys while Naruto looked like he was smirking behind his mask.**

 **And he was smirking.**

 **"Magic or the slight of hand. Take your pick," answered Naruto before he put the chest down and opened it to reveal what was inside.**

 **"Is that...? Are those...?" asked Daenerys before she walked toward them and even Jorah was surprised.**

 **"Dragon eggs? Yes. I took them from your brother's tent. The man is many things, but smart is not one of them. He leaves the chest unguarded. Its not even hidden from prying eyes in his tent. His mind must really be lost if he thinks no one will go into his room to take something like these eggs," replied Naruto while Daenerys gently picked one up and held it lovingly in her hands.**

 **"My brother wouldn't let me hold them. He said they were his by right and no one, not even me, could take care of these eggs," said Daenerys while Naruto shook his head.**

 **"Your brother is an idiot. You know it. I know it. Jorah here knows it. Khal Drogo knows it. And even the horses of this Dothraki Horde know it and would say as much if they could speak," replied Naruto before he reached down and picked up another egg to give it a closer inspection.**

 **"Are they really dragon eggs? Part of me has always feared that they weren't and at worse well painted stones meant to trick us," asked Daenerys with Naruto inspecting the one in his hand before nodding.**

 **"I know dragon eggs. I've seen dragons and their eggs. These are definitely the eggs from a dragon. No doubt the female dragon in question gave her life to make these three before perishing," replied Naruto sadly since he had at one point helped and nurtured dragons until he was sure they could take care of themselves.**

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock even the Starks and Dany, _NARUTO_ was the true 'Father of Dragons'.

Kushina and Minato couldn't help but feel pride at the thought of their son breeding such mighty and majestic creatures.

 **And for a time they had...until various events came around to destroy them.**

Naruto frowned as he clenched his fist the Doom of Valyria he could only remember the screams of her people as all life was lost, he remembered the eyes of one of his past lovers who had given him a handsome son, what was his son's name again, it was on the tip of his tongue.

Oh yes Aenar, he wondered what ever happened to him. After the Doom that event had caused him to become closed off and hid away deep in the North and never really interacted any more.

 **"Are you going to bring these dragons back to life?" asked Daenerys with Naruto giving her a mischievous look with his three eyes.**

 **"Not exactly. You are or rather you _will_ one day cause these eggs to hatch my dear. Of course, they will need a bit of a push in the right direction. So my plan is in two parts. First, I use my power to give them a good foundation to comeback into the world when the time is right," said Naruto before using his chakra on the dragon eggs and made the glow with life in them.**

 **"What's the second part?" asked Daenerys after he finished hers and put all three in the chest before giving her a sad look.**

 **"It involves you. In order to bond with you and obey your commands, it requires a means of hatching them befitting your Targaryen bloodline. Sadly, I cannot tell you, nor will I so long as your brother is still alive. If Viserys knew what I just did and were to learn the truth behind how a human can hatch these dragons with the right situation...he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice you. He already did that with your arranged marriage to Khal Drogo for the man's army," answered Naruto with Daenerys frowning.**

 **"I don't understand. In order to bring back the dragons, I must...be offered as a sacrifice?" asked Daenerys with a hint of concern in her voice.**

 **"No. Nothing like that. But to awaken these eggs, a sacrifice of sorts will be required and it will hurt...a lot! I have seen your future Daenerys Targaryen. Or at least part of it in a moment of time. In this said future, you will experience a great deal of emotional pain following something horrible befalling you. Pain beyond measure. I won't say what, for you will try to prevent it, and thus make things worse. What I need to do is plant the knowledge in your mind, where it will remain locked away until the said moment in time does in fact happen," said Naruto before raising his index finger in his left hand that was now glowing with a blue flame at the tip and moved toward the now slightly frightened woman.**

 **"My baby?" asked Daenerys with Naruto pausing in front of her and saw Jorah reaching for his sword slowly and gauging how to strike such a man without being caught.**

Dany flinched as Naruto had the perfect pokerface, Shikamaru stared at his friend and thought for a few seconds before widening his eyes as he looked at Naruto in great disapproval while said blonde sage shrugged it off, it had to be done, the dragons were the perfect weapons against the White Walkers/Zetsu Army.

 **"I honestly don't know. While I do have the power to see the future, only fragments of time and blurry images at best. The moment in time that _I_ witnessed did not allow me to see you personally, whether still pregnant or following the birth of your child. What I do know and saw from the brief moment in time was that you will be without question...a Mother," answered Naruto in a cryptic sense.**

 **"And the knowledge you wish to give me...it won't hurt my baby?" asked Daenerys while she eyed the index finger of his hand currently covered in a blue fire.**

 **"Aside from a minor headache that will go away within a few minutes, it won't even hurt you. I'm sorry for the secrecy regarding this part of the process, but Viserys can't know about the knowledge I am giving you in anyway possible. You are the key to bringing these dragons back my dear and you will soon enough. But if done ahead of schedule and with Viserys seeking to control them...it will only spell disaster for you, if not everyone in this Dothraki Horde before I could come back to restrain them," replied Naruto with the young Targaryen woman reluctantly nodding.**

 **"So long as my baby isn't harmed, I will accept this knowledge," replied Daenerys with Naruto nodding.**

 **'Sadly my dear, when the information on what to do is unlocked and how it was unlocked by what will one day befall you soon enough, you will very well wish neither of us had ever met. But you must suffer Daenerys Targaryen. Nothing is truly earned without some measure of sacrifice. You want to take, then you must give as well. You will learn that soon enough in this game not of thrones...but of life!" thought Naruto before touching her forehead with his index finger and implanted the knowledge of how to hatch the dragon eggs inside her head.**

Dany had a small tear trail her face as she held her little Aerys close to her bossom as he looked up with his innocent pure purple eyes in confusion and curiosity.

Naruto pulled his wife into an embrace as he kept reading.

 **When it was over, Naruto backed away to see Daenerys frown a bit at the headache she was told would hit her. Sure enough, minutes later, the throbbing in her temples went away, and she saw Jorah looking at her to see if she was okay. Smiling, she nodded that she was okay, and turned to thank Naruto for action.**

 **Only to find he was gone with a single note on the table next to where he had just been standing.**

 ** _Daenerys, I have been watching you, and your idiot brother for sometime now. I actually helped in your escape from Dragonstone when Robert's armies, and Stannis's fleet moved to take your ship. Both weren't very happy with me when I denied them what they wanted in terms of your immediate death. But like Ned Stark, I do not believe in the killing of an innocent child. I wanted to see what you and your brother would do once grown up to face the world and you didn't disappoint me. Your brother however, did. The madness in him has clearly taken control of his mind so be wary of him for your baby's sake. All I can do now is provide advice to you in this message, which will destroy itself once you've finished reading so don't be surprised when it falls to pieces like brittle parchment._**

 ** _In short, my advice to you is this, from one wise man to a young woman seeking to grab her destiny by the throat, and put it in a steel jawed trap. Keep your eyes sharp and your mind sharper. Be mindful of who you trust and those you can trust without question are to be kept close to the chest. But not_ _TOO_ _close should they decide to turn things against you. Remember, you may one day become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, or damn well get close to the goal in some form. The people around you will want to get in on the ground floor and if they see signs of your campaign about to fail, they might jump ship to what they believe is the winning side by offering up you in return for something like gold or something more material they can actually hold with their hands._**

 ** _Should you ever find a place to rule and become Queen, whether in King's Landing, or somewhere here is Essos, be kind to your subjects. Be fair to them, but be firm as well when it comes to dealing out punishments for crimes they have committed. Show you have strength and not afraid to use it, but at the same time use just the right amount each time. Rule with precision when it comes to deciding matters over quick clumsy ones that you would only find when looking at a drunken butcher._**

 ** _I honestly do not know if you are in fact worthy of the Iron Throne or even ruling over a kingdom in general. You_ _DO_ _have the potential, which is more then I can say, or see regarding your idiot brother. He will not be King of the Seven Kingdoms. Of_ _THAT_ _I am certain. Even you can see it. Keep those dragon eggs close. Make sure nothing happens to them until the time comes to see them hatch. You will know what to do when it is time to perform the ritual for it._**

 ** _All I can say now is, good luck Daenerys Targaryen, and may you grow up to be the Queen I know in my heart you can be in this life._**

 ** _Best regards,_**

 ** _Naruto of House Uzumaki: The Demon Sage_**

 ** _P.S. Don't tell anyone about this letter after its destroyed. I still do have a reputation to maintain._**

 **And soon after reading the last part, Daenerys saw a symbol on the paper glow and the parchment dissolved into tiny pieces before being blown away in the wind entering the tent.**

 **"The Sage's powers are indeed every bit the legend I bards always sing in the taverns," said Jorah with Daenerys nodding before she looked at the dragon eggs in the chest and touched each one gently.**

 **"Of that, there is no doubt Ser Jorah. We must protect these three eggs. Not just from my brother, but from everyone else when they hatch," replied Daenerys with Jorah staring at the eggs.**

 **" _IF_ they hatch Khaleesi," countered Jorah and was met with a firm glare.**

 **"Look at these eggs and tell me they do not have the potential to hatch?" asked Daenerys with Jorah seeing each egg looked more... _alive_ then they had been earlier.**

 **"Perhaps they will. Remember, the Sage left the means to awaken them locked within your mind. Only to be free to use when something of extreme emotional pain happens," countered Jorah and remind the woman of what she feared in regards to what that pain might be to hatch the eggs.**

 **"Which is why you are going to ensure such pain never happens. While I do not mind the idea of hatching these eggs and raising three dragons...I will not pay such a price if it is what I suspect or close to what I suspect," replied Daenerys while Jorah nodded.**

 **"If that is your wish Khaleesi," said Jorah while deep down he knew telling Robert about Daenerys being pregnant was going to cause a severe backlash later for the woman.**

 **In the deep reaches of his mind, the loyalty to Crown, and aiding them in this way to one day kill this woman along with her unborn child was considered wrong in Jorah's mind. She was a Targaryen, but Daenerys held none of the madness her brother did and could still see growing in him. Perhaps his madness cancelled hers out simply because he got it first and made the man's sister want to become the opposite of him. Madness destroying madness. An interesting concept worthy of discussion among Maesters. Or perhaps the Gods of Old and the New had flipped a coin like they did with Viserys with the opposite outcome with Daenerys being sane.**

Dany chuckled lightly as she sniffed wiping a tear from her eye as she looked down on her son and kissed his head causing him to coo.

 **Whatever the case, Jorah knew that even with all the information he sent out earlier that would be reaching the Spider, he would defend this woman from harm, any harm for that matter. He knew his information was worthy of a royal pardon, but deep down Jorah also knew such a pardon signed by the King was also the death warrant for Daenerys, and the baby she carried. He might as well have it signed his signature for the pardon to come back to Westeros with the blood and lives of two innocent Targaryens.**

 **At the very least, he could keep an extra eye out for future assassins, and stop them when they try to make the attempt. Jorah also knew the one advantage here was he _knew_ the assassins would be coming straight for Daenerys. He wasn't sure how or when or where they would strike.**

 **Only that they were going to come soon and they would be relentless.**

 **(King's Landing-Hand of the King)**

 **Ned was in his office during the jousting. He had gone with Jory to look into Jon's last known location before he was killed and saw the blacksmith there. The man was of an elderly persuasion, nothing special about him in Ned's eyes. Good with his tools and hands in making armor and weapons. Nothing else.**

 **But the much younger man and apprentice of the blacksmith was another matter. Ned had known Robert since they were kids growing up under the guidance of Jon Arryn and one day become full grown men. So when Ned practically saw the spitting image of Robert during his younger years in them young man named Gendry, it made sense what Jon was looking for. Gendry was one of Robert's many bastards. No doubt it was with one of the first prostitutes Robert had ever had relations with following his marriage to Cersei if the age of the young man was anything to go by. Gendry had all of Robert's features from the hair to the eyes and the muscular build, which was enhanced by his time working for the blacksmith. With a proper education and right guidance, if Gendry was a legitimate child of Robert's, he would be the Heir to the throne.**

 **But that didn't explain why Jon was looking into one, if not more of Robert's bastards all throughout King's Landing. And how was it connected to the book containing the lineage of all the great Houses of Westeros? Was there some kind of secret hidden in the book he wasn't seeing that others did and thus got Jon Arryn killed?**

 **His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Jory came in a bowed.**

 **"My Lord, her Grace the Queen in here to see you," said Jory before he moved aside and Cersei entered the room before leaving.**

 **"Your Grace," said Ned with a nod of his head respectfully.**

 **"You're missing out on the tournament my husband is honoring you with," commented Cersei while glancing at the book Ned was reading.**

 **"Putting my name on it doesn't make it mine. I was against the tournament from the start since it was an unnecessary expense. The Crown is already deep in debt well over 6 million as it is with half of that owed to your Father and it does not need anymore added to the amount," replied Ned while Cersei's eyes widened in surprise since she didn't know that piece of information.**

 **She would have to send a raven to her Father about striking his half of the debt once she made Joffrey the new King.**

Naruto scoffed, he enjoyed stabbing that little brat and wiped that dirty shit smirk he gave, and he would do it an eternity over if he wanted or could.

 **"I am here because I believe we should put what happened on the King's Road and at the Inn. behind us. The ugliness of it all with the fighting and dragging everyone out of their beds like that to face Robert like common criminals. It was a little extreme, I will admit as much. Still, Mothers tend to go to the extreme when it comes to their children they love. Especially after one of them has been hurt by a certain three eyed _Sage_ ," said Cersei with Ned not saying anything at first.**

 **"He was protecting one of my daughters just as you were protecting your son," countered Ned at last with Cersei narrowed her eyes since she knew it was true, but didn't like it all the same.**

 **"How is Sansa?" asked Cersei curiously.**

 **"Surprisingly enough, she likes it here," replied Ned with Cersei smiling now.**

 **"She's the only Stark who does," remarked Cersei while Ned looked at her with piercing eyes.**

 **"What are you doing here?" asked Ned while finding it strange the woman would come to see him about this of all times.**

 **"I might ask the same of you. What is it you hope to achieve in King's Landing? Besides helping my husband not make a bigger fool of himself then he already has for nearly the past two decades," said Cersei with Ned seeing her gaze move to the book now on the desk for a second.**

 **"Jon Arryn was murdered. I intend to find out who did the deed and bring him forward to face King's Justice. The man raised Robert and myself when we were mere boys. To not find out who killed him would be an insult to his memory. Besides, Robert called on me to serve, and protect the realm to the best of my abilities. I will do so until he tells me to do otherwise," answered Ned with Cersei shaking her head.**

 **"I know what you are doing when it comes to Robert. You can't change him. No one can change him. Once he sets his mind on something, it stays there until the deed is done. He will do what he wants, which is all he's ever done. The best you can ever do is pick up the pieces left in the wake of his actions," explained Cersei while she saw Ned shrugging.**

Ned grit his teeth as he tried not to shed a tear infront of his family it hurt, it hurt to remember the loss of his close friend, but Robert made many mistakes it just so happened that this one mistake finally showed it's consequence.

 **"If that is my job, then so be it," replied Ned calmly since he knew his duty to Robert and did not mind it one bit.**

 **Considering who else could have sat on the throne instead of Robert and he would have to serve, it was a fair trade off.**

 **(King's Road-At the Moment)**

 **Catelyn and Rodrik had been riding on horseback for sometime now before stopped at a nearby Inn. to rest until making it back to Winterfell. The sooner the better for Catelyn, as she still worried for her son, who should have woken up by now, and hopefully told Robb what he knew regarding his first near death experience. Now more then ever, the Tully born woman was sure the Lannisters were involved with what happened to Bran and even the death of Jon Arryn with what has happened recently in King's Landing.**

Cat blushed slightly in slight shame as she was reminded of the travel on the King's Road.

 **At the same time, Catelyn knew they had to keep themselves from being recognized by the different bannermen staying here while representing their Lords. Cat knew she would be recognized by well over half the men at the Inn. if they really looked at her and didn't want them to make a fuss.**

 **Sadly, her desire to stay anonymous while on the road was ruined by an outside source, and from a House she was greatly despising at the moment.**

 **I'm sorry my Lord, we are filled up," said the Innkeeper while Cat frowned from her spit where she could see who it was.**

Cat sighed as she remembered that red smile, Masha Heddle's bloody horrible smile, the rest seemed a bit disgusted by the smile as she chuckled seemed she wasn't the only one who thought so.

 **"My men can sleep in the stables. As for myself, I don't require a large room given my own small size," said one Tyrion Lannister while walking in with skip in his step.**

 **"Surely, my Lord. We have nothing," said the Innkeeper while Tyrion smiled a knowing smile.**

 **"Is there nothing I can do to remedy this?" questioned Tyrion while holding up a small amount of gold dragons in his hands and the giving the various men in the room a "who wishes to give up their room?" based look.**

 **"You can have mine!" offered a bearded man who was clearly a sell sword among the group.**

 **"Now there is a clever man," replied Tyrion before handing the man the gold before telling his man Joryen to dine with him.**

 **"Lord Lannister! May I entertain you while you eat? In honor of your Father's victory at King's Landing?" asked the Bard in the corner in the hopes of gaining some of that ever valuable Lannister gold.**

 **"Nothing will more ruin my supper. Oh, Lady Stark! What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to miss you in Winterfell. I met with your son Robb and young Bran. I was happy to see your second youngest had recovered from his injury," said Tyrion and his words turned many heads in the room with wide eyes.**

 **To the short man's surprise, Catelyn did not look happy to see him. Quite the opposite.**

 **"I was still Catelyn Tully, the last time I stayed here. You ser, is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embedded on your coat?" questioned Catelyn to one knight of a House who served her family loyalty.**

Ned and Naruto sighed as Cat looked away in embarrassment she didn't want to relive this mistake of her's.

 **"Aye, it is milady," said the man from Harrenhal proudly.**

 **"And is the Lady Went a true and honest friend to my Father, Lord Holster of Riverrun?" asked Catelyn with the man nodding.**

 **"Aye, she is," said the knight.**

 **"The Red Stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun. My Father counts Jonos Bracken amongst his oldest and most trusted Bannermen," said Catelyn while the knight from House Bracken nodded.**

 **"My Lord is honored by his trust," said the Knight from House Bracken.**

 **"I envy your Father and all his fine friends, Lady Stark. But I don't quite see the purpose in this," said Tyrion with his mind confused on what was going on here.**

 **"I know your sigil as well. The twin towers of House Frey. How fairs your lord, Ser?" asked Catelyn to the knight from House Frey.**

The Stark's growled at the remembrance of the Late Lord Frey, the snake they were glad Naruto had killed that man.

"That disgusting old fool deserved his death, Lord Uzumaki only gave Walder his overdue funeral." Catelyn spat with venom.

 **"Lord Walder is well, my Lady. He has asked your Father the honor of his presence on his 90th name day. When he plans to take another wife," said the knight from House Frey with Catelyn nodding.**

The shinobi looked disgusted that a man so old was still marrying.

 **"Huh," said Tyrion, who thought that tidbit of information was interesting before he was refocusing himself on Catelyn Stark.**

 **And by the Old Gods and the New did she look angry with him. What in the Seven Hells did he do to make her so upset? He had been a fine gentlemen to her when in Winterfell during the time King Robert was there. Granted, Tyrion didn't really see her as much as his other siblings, but it didn't mean he had done anything to provoke the wrath of this woman standing in front of him. Before or after he left Winterfell for the Wall and then back again to the home of House Stark. In fact, he had given young Bran Stark a gift in the form of schematics made for a climbing harness mechanism he had come up with during his time in Winterfell, and reading within their library. It was actually from an old design made ironically by Bran the Builder in his older years, but Tyrion had enhanced it with his own modifications, and given it to the young Lord as a gift so the poor Stark boy didn't fall again.**

 **He really did have a soft spot for bastards, cripples and broken things. Considering how messed up his own life was back in Casterly Rock and with his family, it wasn't all that surprising.**

 **"This _man_...came into _MY_ house as a _guest_ and there, he conspired to _murder_ my _son_! A boy of _ten_! In the name of King Robert and those good Lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await King's Justice!" exclaimed Catelyn angrily with a fire in her eyes you would think the person on the harsh end of said gaze would turn to ash.**

 **And just like that, every single knight in the room had drawn their swords, and pointed them all right at Tyrion.**

 **'What Seven fresh Hell did I do again to deserve this?' thought Tyrion while seeing so many swords pointing at him.**

 **And to think, all he had come in here for was food, wine, and a room sleep in!**

Naruto shut the book as he gave an evil grin as his clones hidden under the roof dumped their buckets of tar all over the three members team seven making them stand up in shock before feathers were dropped on them and red gloved capped to their heads as everyone laughed, Naruto laughed as well and the hardest.

"Still got it!" he chuckled while Dany giggled in amusement but the two stopped as they heard giggling and looked down to see little Aerys clapping his hand together while sporting the biggest smile a baby could muster as he laughed.

"Aerys is laughing, his first laugh." Dany cried as she nuzzled her babies cheek as he kept giggling and Naruto hugged his wife.

The moment was stopped when they felt three more people hugging them, Naruto looked and saw his mother, father, and God father hugging them.

He chuckled as she felt tears sting his eyes, is this what having family coddling you felt like, he had forgotten this feeling.

It felt... Amazing.

(Westeros)

Three dragons roared in the sky being led by the largest of the three a black and red one, these dragon's were Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal.

They were searching for their mother, and brother as they flew through the skied until they came face-to-face with a massive swirling wall as they flew through not knowing where it would take them.

(Back at the Inn)

"I have two people I want Jon to meet, Naruto." Silver spoke with his friend as the blonde looked up.

"Who?" he whispered into the sage's ear as he widened his eyes before backing up and closing his eyes letting out a deep sigh.

"Ok, but just once, they can't stay here long." Silver nodded as he walked up to the Stark family but mostly to Jon.

"Jon, Jon Stark!" Jon looked up to his host as he had a kind smile on his face.

"Yes my Lord." he bowed slightly.

"I want you to meet two people, two people i'm sure you wanted to meet for a long time." he stepped back as he raised his hand and two orbs rise from the earth one red and one grey, they both began to take shape as Ned looked completely shocked as a tear rolled down his face.

"Ned, Ned is that you?" the female spirit asked as Ned smiled one of the happiest smiles he's ever had.

"Yes, yes it's me..." he said as he stepped closer while Jon looked confused

"Lyana."

* * *

 **(BOOM! Their I finally took the time to do this i'm sorry I took so long I was having some creative trouble with other stories and couldn't think for a while and school is a bitch.**

 **I will also be taking down Divine Shinobi I can't seem to think up a story for it and marking it as a fail, sorry.)**


End file.
